New Beginnings
by TWrites
Summary: Sam and Mercedes have been together since high school. The couple has been through a lot of up and downs throughout their relationship. They are now trying to start fresh since there has been a lot of new changes in their lives.
1. Changes

**Hello lovely people! This my first Fanfic ever and I just wanted to explore my writing skills and what better way to do so than with my babies(: I hope you enjoy and please Review and let me know if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE TAMPA BAY BUCCANEERS!**

* * *

"Well all it needs is some decorating", said Mercedes as she continue to look around the empty house.

"Some? Try a lot!" said Sam as he walked closely behind Mercedes looking intently at the blank walls.

She giggled,"Baby, it's really not that bad." She said as she continued take in the new area.

Staring blankly at her. "Really Mercy? It not that bad, really?"

She glared at him.

"What?"

"You are such an asshole".

Moves towards her, wrapped his long arms around her waist, "But you still love me." Kisses her sweet spot her neck.

Leans into his touch, "Yes I do". Turns around kisses his lips. Claps her hands together, "Now, lets get to work"

With cleared schedules for the rest of the week, the couple made a trip to town in search of many things to fulfill their new house.

Pulling up to the furniture store, Sam turned off his engine and remove his seatbelt. He turned to his girlfriend, "Ready?"

Unbuckling her seatbelt, she looked out toward the store, "Dammit" she muttered under her breath.

"Wha-, oh for fuck sakes" Sam said as he looked up. There were paparazzi lurking around the furniture store waiting for their arrival.

"Sometimes I really hate my job, no fucking privacy at all." Sam said angrily.

Mercedes sighed,"It comes with the territory babe."

And it did. Sam was the new quarterback for Tampa Bay Buccaneers and with that title, came a lot of public attention.

He groaned, "I know but still.. The season hasn't even started yet..it's fucking irritating", he leaned his head against the stirring wheel. "I wish we could just switch places."

She pouted, running her hands through his short locks, "Sammy, you will be fine. We're going to fine." She giggled at his last words. "Now you know you wouldn't last 5 minutes doing my job"

Mercedes was a choir teacher at Walnut Bay High School. She also taught a general music class which mostly contained juniors and seniors. She loved her job and kids dearly.

Lifting his head up to look her. He smirked. "I could too, plus I know a thing or two about music."

She snorted. "Whatever you say baby."

He playfully rolled his eyes. "Guess we have to get out sometime huh? As he turned to look back at the paps who have now spotted them.

She turned to look at him, "Yeah, it's now or never. C'mon let's go!"

As the couple got out the Sam's truck the paparazzi came running toward them. Sam gripped Mercedes left hand tightly as they headed to the front entrance.

"SAM? SAM EVANS? HOW DO IT FEEL TO BE THE BE THE NEW QUARTERBACK? ARE WE GOING TO THE SUPERBOWL? DO YOU FEEL PRESSURED? WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DONT WIN? Is This YOUR GIRLFRIEND? WHY DID YOUR TURN DOWN MIAMI? ARE YOUR READY FOR THE SEASON TO START?

Sam guided Mercedes through the front door. With a sight of relief, he turned to her, "Now, let's get started".

After 4 long agonizing hours, they left the store with new furniture and other necessary items to now make their house a home.

**A/N Hey guys, hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! I know it's short but it's just an introduction into the story. I will try to update every week if I can. Don't forget to review(:**


	2. First Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**Face Claims**

**Carter- Michael B. Jordan **

**Cannon- Josh Hutchinson**

**Katie- Anna Sophia Robb **

* * *

A couple of weeks later the couple were settled in their new and improved home. For Sam and Mercedes, that meant it was time for to get to work. With Sam having to leave early every morning because it's the start of preseason & Mercedes get all her lesson plans together for her classes.

"Babe?" MERCEDES?" Sam shouted from downstairs.

"WHAT?" She appeared at the top of the stairs with hot rollers in her hair and the mascara tube still to her lashes.

"Have you seen my practice jers-, _well damn_?" Sam took in her outfit.

Mercedes was in the process of getting ready for work when she heard Sam yelling her name. She wore a red pencil skirt that made her ass look fantastic, 4 inch black pumps; she had yet to put on her blouse so she had her black lace bra on.

"What?" she asked again, beginning to get very frustrated with her boyfriend for interrupting her.

"I feel like I should keep you locked away from all those hormonal teenage boys at your school." He looked at her hungrily. He started to head up the stairs until he was standing in front of her. "In fact we have an hour till we have to leave." He wrapped his arms around her waist, started to leave wet kisses on her neck, then move up toward her lips.

"Um, No..." She pushed his chest and headed toward their bedroom."You have practice and interviews today and I have students to teach; So no Mr. Evans, we don't have time." She started buttoning up her blouse and tucked it into her skirt.

Sam pouted. "But baby" he whined.

"NO Samuel." She said as she starts to take the rollers out. She shook it a little and created a tight but messy curly bun.

Sam groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Maybe later baby" she grabs her keys and briefcase off her vanity. She moved toward the bed, and leaned down and left some sweet kisses on his pouty lips. "I love you"

"I love you more" he leaned up and kissed her some more.

"I have to go" she whispered. She headed out the room and down the stairs. "Sam, your jersey is in the dryer, see you later." She yelled and headed out the door.

* * *

After finally getting his stuff ready, Sam headed to the facility for practice. He pulled up in his parking spot where he was greeted by fans and news casters. He signed a couple of autographs, but answered no comment to all of the news casters.

Entering the facility quickly he sighed with relief and couldn't wait to get this day over with.

"Hey Evans!" his teammate Carter greeted him, "You ready to get your ass handed to you."

Sam laughed."Want to fucking bet Carter?"

Carter laughed and put his arm around Sam shoulders, "Nah, I'm just shitting with you Rookie. C'mon lets go before we actually get our asses handed to us."

Sam smirked. "Whatever man, let's go."

* * *

Mercedes was in her classroom getting ready for her General Music class. She was straightening up papers on her desk when the bell rang signaling her students were coming in. She put away her papers, took her glasses off, and stood up straightening out her skirt up. Her class was beginning to fill up.

"Okay...okay...QUIET" she said to her seniors. She smiled, "I know you guys miss me. Am I right?" There were whoops and hollers. She blushed, "Aw, well I miss you guys too , and sadly it's your last year." She pouted

Mercedes has taught this same group since she started at the school. Even though she was 7 years older than them, they were her babies.

"Ms. Jones please don't cry, because you going to make me cry." said Katie

"Yeah, it's okay babe, me and you can still elope and we can have all the chocolate swirl babies in the world." said a smirking Cannon

The classroom erupted in laughter at the running joke that has been going on since Freshman year. Mercedes threw a pen at Cannon, "Ignoring you."

Cannon shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"ANYWAYS... This week is real simple you guys, I want you to find a song that is personal to you and I want you to sing it." She said as she walked down each row. "Also, I want you guys to tell me how you feel about graduating. I know this has nothing to do with music, but I want a one page pap- "she was interrupted by groans."We can always make it two pages if you like?" She sassed. She smirked when they all said that one was fine. "Alright then, let's get started."

* * *

Sam came home to an empty house. It was 5:30 and he figured Mercedes was still at school. He sighed, and dropped his keys on the counter, and decided to take a shower downstairs cause he was to exhausted to climb to stairs. He removed all of his clothes and hopped in the shower. He stood under the steaming water for about 30 minutes. Once he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist, dried his wet locks. He headed to the guest room draw and pulled out some boxers and pajama bottoms.

He heard to key turning in the door and went to go greet his girlfriend.

"Sammy, I'm home" she yelled once she got the door opened. She sat down her briefcase and keys on the kitchen table. She saw her boyfriend come from one of the guest rooms. She smiled as she walked over to him. She kissed him, "Hey Baby." She started to unbutton her blouse.

"Hey Mercy" he said tiredly. He plopped on the sofa and watched her remove her clothes.

"Tired?" she asked as she removes her blouse and unzipped the back of her skirt.

"Try exhausted" he sighed

"Aw babe. Well I'm going take a bath, how about you order some Chinese and we can just sit back, watch some movies and cuddle tonight?'' She asked as she started to walk up the stairs.

"That sounds perfect." He grabs his phone and places the order.

20 minutes later, Mercedes came back downstairs wearing one of Sam's t-shirts and some boy shorts.  
She walked towards the couch and curled up into his side.

He wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her forehead, "How was your day?"

She smiled. "Eventful...We got a lot of things accomplished today!" she said as she played with his fingers."Oh, and Cannon kind of proposed to me today." She laughed internally because she knew Sam did not like Cannon at all.

He instantly stiffed up, nose flared. "I really do not like that kid."

Even since Mercedes started teaching at the high school 4 years ago, she always had a lot of boy admirers. He always thought they looked like love sick puppies. But Cannon was a different story. He always had looked at Mercedes like she was the last drop of water on earth. They way he bites his lips, and looks at her ass pissed Sam off the most. He always has dismissed Sam when he was with Mercedes. The kid had no boundaries.

"Sam, he don't mean any harm and plus he goes to college next year and he'll be like, Ms. Jones who?" she said with a slight smirk on her face.

He mumbled.

She laughed, "What?"

"He's trying to steal my woman." He pouted

She burst out started laughing. He was so cute when he was jealous. She pinches his cheeks, "Oh chipmunk...Nobody can EVER steal me away from you."

He smiled at the nickname, "I love you."

She kissed him, "I love you more baby." She straddled his lap, "Now... If I remember correctly you started something this morning that I intend on finishing." She paid extra attention to his neck, biting and sucking until she left a big purple bruise. She dragged her nails against his abs.

He moaned as he felt her kisses. She continued sucking on his neck, he moved his hands freely under her shirt. He grabbed her ass, moved toward to the front of her shorts. He slid his hand down to play with her clit. He moved his fingers slowly at first but gained speed when he heard her moaning his name. "FUCK" he groaned. He stopped moving when he heard the doorbell. He threw his head back against the couch. He look up at the ceiling, "Why, just when I was about to get it in, why?"

Mercedes giggled and hit his chest, "Shut up Sam." She stood up off the couch, and went to answer the door.

Sam smirked but the quickly frowned at his growing erection. "Guess we will have to get reconnected with Mrs. Hand tonight huh Jr?"

Mercedes went to open the door. Her mouth dropped into this a wide smile. She squealed loudly.

Sam heard her squeal, he got up off the couch and headed toward the door, "Babe who is it", he turned the corner and looked, his eyes bugged out, HELL NO!''

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter (: **

**Oh & who do you guys think has arrived at the Jones/Evans house? **

**P.S Angst is coming soon (I'm sorry) :/**


	3. Consequences Pt1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

**STEPHANIE-BLAKE LIVELY**

**TYLER WEST-AUSTIN BUTLER**

* * *

"SANTANA" she yelled happily. She pulled her into a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well hello Aretha," she kissed Mercedes on her lips. Sam rolled his eyes at how Mercedes was giggling. "I was just in town and thought I would stop by and see my best friend."

"Well you stopped by, now get out!" Sam said, not really trying have the loud mouth Latina in his house.

"Sam don't be rude," Mercedes glared at him.

"Oh stop being a little bitch Trout." She said to him. "I really don't understand you. I don't know if the freshly cut grass that you practice on everyday that has your brain cells dropping or is it that your mouth ratio is all fucked up?" She smirked at him.

"You guys.." Mercedes stressed.

"Fuck you SATAN". He walked back to the bedroom, grab a shirt and his iPod and put on his running shoes. He walked pass them and muttered, "Don't wait up"

"Baby" Mercedes called after him.

"Oh let him go Mercedes, he probably has a nightly meeting with his fishwater gang." She laughed as she headed into the house.

"This is going to be a long night." She sighed and closed the front door.

* * *

After getting Santana settled into the guest room, Mercedes headed back downstairs to clean up the mess from her and Sam's dinner. She sighed just thinking about how Sam just walked out once again. Sam didn't like Santana. Point, Blank, Period. Mercedes understood why, but Sam just needed to let it go. She headed back to their room to wait for her boyfriend.

Sam ran. He ran he know for about 35 did not like Santana. Something happened between them a long time ago that he wish he could just let go, but he couldn't. He know it hurts Mercedes knowing that her boyfriend can't get alone with her one of best friends. And every time she comes around him, he just gets pissed off. Instead of talking about it with Mercedes, he just shuts her out. He felt like shit tonight when he saw the hurt look on her face. So he finally made his way back to house to apologize to her and hopefully continue where the left off before they were interrupted. He opened up the front door and closed it. He took off his shoes and place his iPod on the counter and made his way upstairs.

When he made it to their room, he saw that she was facing away from him. He sighed and went around the bed to face her, he definitely felt like a dick when he saw that she had been crying.

"Baby..I'm sorry" he said.

"I just don't understand why you guys can't just get alone." She whispered

"I just..Mercedes you know why." he sighed and ran his hand through his sweaty dirty blonde hair.

"No I fucking don't Sam," she said, voice rising as she sat up in the bed look him straight in his eyes,"you always shut me out on this situation."

"Dammit Mercedes, let it fucking go! He yelled,"I told you my reasons, and you just keep pushing and pushing. It pisses me off so much! Just STOP trying to make everything work between me and Santana, because it not going to fucking happen" he screamed, face beet red..chest going up and down heavily. It was quiet. The quietness lasted for a good 2 minutes.

Their bedroom door swung opened. "What the hell is going on in here?" Santana asked as her eyes went from Sam to Mercedes.

Mercedes stood up from the bed. _SLAP _. She slapped him across his face. She was shaking in anger, she started crying softly. "Fuck you, Sam" she said quietly as she turned away from him. She grabbed her pillow and blanket and headed downstairs to the other guest room. There was no way in hell she was sleeping with _him_ tonight.

Santana grunted, "Way to fucking go Guppy." She turned around and walked out slamming the door behind her.

Sam glared at Santana as he rubbed the side of his stinging face. He finally lost it and punched the wall. He bit his lip as he felt pain shooting through his fist. He headed toward the bathroom to finally take a shower. This is not how he planned for their night to go.

* * *

Mercedes woke up the next morning completely drain. She had been crying all night, she stood up and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, her eyes were puffy and blood shot red. She sighed shaking her head as she put her glasses on. She headed toward their bedroom. She walked in the room and went straight to her closet, completely ignoring Sam. She picked out a short sleeved navy blue dress, and her studded tan flats. She went to her vanity, she decided to go natural on make-up, she put a little mascara on and clear lip gloss. She didn't even bother to fix her, she threw it in a messy bun.

Sam had the day off so he was just going to rest for the day. He watched as she entered the room completely ignoring him. He sighed, he knew he went too far last night. He was just so angry. He saw her come back out and sit at her vanity.

"Mercedes..um..can we talk?" He asked softly

"I can't...I'm going to be late for work." She said barely above a whisper. She finished her hair and stood and made her toward the door.

Sam hoped off the bed and made it to the door before she could even leave out. Staring her straight in her eyes, "I'm sorry baby. I really am. I was just irritated and pissed off," He said

Get annoyed by his actions, "I don't know what you really want me to say. Apparently all I do push and push, so yeah I'll see you later." She spat back at him. She moved around him, and headed out the door to meet Santana for some breakfast before work.

He sighed. "Dammit Sam, you have to make this right." He thought about what he could do to make this up to her. He called a number in his contact list. "Hey, I need your help.."

* * *

After barely eating anything at breakfast with Santana, Mercedes headed to the teachers lounge. She poured herself a cup of coffee. She watch the milk and sugar dissolve in the cup; she was in her own little world until she heard someone clearing their throat. She jumped, and turned around to see who it was and was met with the most bluish/greenish colored eyes ever.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you,"said the stranger.

"No, umm... It's okay." Mercedes smiled gently at the man.

She stared at him. He was tall. He had worn a dress shirt with two buttons undone, a nice pair of jeans and some converses. He had short dirty blonde hair like Sam's. He definitely looked like the surfer boy type.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Tyler West," he smiled and held out his hand for her to shake it ,"I'm the new Physics teacher."

She she smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Mercedes Jones, I'm the choral director and General Music teacher."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Jones." he said as he stared her in her eyes."I hope I don't come off as a creep by saying this, but..umm..you're are very beautiful.

She blushed. She self consciously fixed her glasses. "Thank you." she looked at her watch, "Um if you will excuse me, it's time for my next class." she looked up at him, "It was very nice meeting you." She parted with a small wave.

"You too." He smiled as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Sam left the house at noon. He dressed casual in a henley, some jeans, and his converse. He was going to fix this situation with Mercedes and he drove a hour and a half to the person who he new could help. He turned into the neighborhood and went straight to the house. He blew his horn.

Then he saw her. The beautiful blonde had her hair in side fishtail braid, floral roper, and sandals.

"What ever happened to the gentlemanly way of coming to the door and knocking?", She asked

"Well when your on a time schedule that doesn't applies." He smirked at her glare, but got out the truck and open the passenger side door for her.

"You know your such an ass sometimes Sammy." She smiled and lean in and kiss his cheeks.

He grunted. "Tell me something I don't know."

She laughed. He drove into Orlando were they were going to grab some lunch. He pulled up to this Cuban bistro, Padrino's. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out the truck and went to the passenger side and helped her out. He was hoping there were no paps didn't show up, unfortunately for him that didn't happen.

"SAM? SAM? SAM EVANS? WHO IS THIS? ARE YOU CHEATING ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND? WHY? WHO KNEW TAMPA BAYS NEW QUARTERBACK WAS A PLAYER! WHAT ARE DOING HERE? CAN WE HAVE A PICTURE OF YOU TWO TOGETHER? HOW ARE YOU LIKING TAMPA? SAM? SAM? "

"How do you fucking deal with this shit everyday." The mystery girl asked as she grabs his hand and pushed her way through the vultures.

"I really don't know." He said as he told the hostess he wanted a table for two. She looked shocked at first but then got him a table right away.

"Can we sit outside, I'm afraid I am going to loose my good tan?" she girl said as she stared at her legs.

Sam stood mouth agape. " We live in fucking Florida Steph! I don't think that's possible." Sam told his sister."But whatever you want _Princess_."

Stephanie strugged, "I'm just saying." The hostess led them outside. She asked them if this was fine and if they needed anything else, she mainly directed herself to Sam which was irritating the hell out of his sister.

"No, I-," Sam started but was interrupted by his sister.

"No, we're fine." Stephanie answered the hostess who sent a glare her way but smile at Sam as she left.

Sam had to tucked in his lips to suppress his laugh. His sister was very blunt. She always called out bullshit if she saw it, that's why her and Mercedes got along so well. They are so alike that it is scary. With her being the oldest out of four children, Sam always loved to come to her for advice.

She put down the menu. "So what's up baby brother, how's life treating you?" She asked sipping on her water.

Sam sighed.

"That bad huh?" She said. Sam shook his head. He told her everything that went yesterday from Santana to his argument with Mercedes. He knew his sister would call him out on it, and he actually prepared himself for the lashing out.

"Your such an asshole Sam I swear!" She glared at him. Sam gulped, he started to say something but she held her hand, he automatically shut up. "First.. Why the hell did you yell at her?"

Sam bit his lip. "I-I swear I didn't mean it..I..I was just soo mad.

Stephanie shook her head. "Sam you need to let this thing with Santana go, it happened..it's over with chipmunk.

Sam closed his eyes. He felt like a little kid getting chastised. He really wanted to let it go, he should. He was willing to try.

"I'll try." He whispered.

She smiled. She loved her little brother so much. She got up and hug him, then kissed him on the cheek. "Now let's discuss how we're going to get Mercedes back talking to you."

They spent the rest of the lunch peacefully, well except for Stephanie almost strangling the hostess. Sam headed back home with one mission. To make things right with his lady.

* * *

**A/N WOW. I appreciate all the love I have gotten for this story so far (:**

**Few things to discuss here: My tumblr is "keepcalmandloveme15". lol yes that's me!**

**OKAY.. moving on! Yay to people who guess that the person was Santana!**

**What do you think went down between Samtana?**

**What do you guys think of Tyler West?**

**AND tsk. tsk. for any of you who thought Sam was cheating on Mercedes.**

**STEPHANIE is awesome sauce. lmao (lame I know)**

**Okay, I'm going to stop rambling, but Pt. 2 will be updated on Tuesday! **


	4. Consequences Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

***SMUT WARNING***

* * *

Mercedes dreaded going back home. She sighed as she started packing her stuff. She was having a bad day. Her students always found way to make her happy but today they couldn't. Most them asked her if she was okay, she often replied with slight nod. She grabbed the last of her things and headed out the door. Her phone vibrated, she pulled it out seeing she had a text from Santana. She was just about to open it until she bumped into someone and dropped both of their things.

Her eyes went wide."OH MY GOD.. I'm so sorry." She looked up and saw that it was the new teacher she met earlier. "I'm so sorry..I didn't see you." She bent down and started to pick the items up.

" It's okay.." He laughed at how flustered she was being. He bent down to help her.

She picked up his books and papers. She handed them to him, "Here you go.. I'm sorry again." She said with huff, she wish this day would just end

"And I'm saying, it's really okay Ms. Jones." He smiled handing her here phone and keys.

"Sorry.." She smiled a real smile for the first time today.

He playfully rolled his eyes. "It's okay." He continued to smile at her as she fidgeted with her glasses.

There was a loud clearing of the throat. They both jumped, turning around they were met with the a fiery glare.

Santana had her hands on her hips, one eyebrow arched. "Am I interrupting?" She asked, pointing her question more directly to Mercedes.

"Umm..No..I-I-," Tyler stuttered out.

"You what?" Santana asked eyeing him.

"I accidentally ran into him while looking at your text, Santana." She said glaring at her.

"Mantenerse alejado de mi chica, chico surfista." She stared him directly in the eyes.

He looked it at her frowning."Excuse Me?"

Santana started to walk toward him, but Mercedes stopped her before she could, starting to walk backwards out toward the door, " I'm sorry again Mr. West." She gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's okay Mercedes.." He said to her but glaring at Santana.

"Hijo de pu-," she started but Mercedes covered her mouth with her hand. And all but dragged her out the building.

Once outside of the building. Mercedes let her go. Turning to her, "What the hell was that?" She exclaimed.

"What was that? Why the hell were you flirting with him, Mercedes? You have a boyfriend!" Santana yelled

"I was not flirting Santana." She stressed. Her eyes started to water. "I'm just having a really bad day, okay? It's just nice to smile for once. I know I have a boyfriend, Santana; but that doesn't mean I can't have friendly conversations with other guys." She was full out crying now.

The frowned melted from Santana's face. She engulfed Mercedes into a hug. Putting her chin on top of the shorter girl's head." I'm sorry." She whispered.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around her waist and cried for a good 10 minutes."I just want you and Sam to get along." She said barely above a whisper.

Santana sighed," I'll try for you..But I apologized to him tons of times, he just won't accept it."

Mercedes nodded. She knew Sam was stubborn. But hopefully he would get over it soon.

* * *

Sam made it home two hours before Mercedes got back from work. He wanted to do something really special for her to tell her how he felt. So Sam fixed up the gazebo outside. He hung clear lights up around the whole thing, and put rose petals in the center. He lighted 20 candles in separate bowls, and let them glide in the pool. Once he was finished, he went to the kitchen and checked on the food. He cooked lasagna and made a green salad. He sighed a relief, and thanked the heavens above for not letting it burn. He went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Mercedes finally made it home around 6:30. She spent most of her afternoon with Santana. They went shopping earlier, and grabbed a bite to eat. Santana told her that she would been getting back late tonight, she had "personal" business to handled. Mercedes smirked, because she knew what that meant. Getting out of her car, she saw that Sam was home. She haven't spoke to him all day. She wasn't angry, just sad. She went to the front door and found a note. She opened it.

**Merecedes, **  
**Can you please come to the back yard? **

**-Sam **

She wondered what was going on. So she put her purse and bags back in the car. She want slowly toward the back, and entered the code for that back gate to open. She rounded the corner and stopped immediately. Her eyes filled up with tears as she took in the backyard. As she walked by the pool, she saw the candles in the pool; that made her heart swell. She made her way to the gazebo as she saw Sam standing their with his guitar. He stood up when he saw her and smiled hesitantly. She open her mouth to say something, but he stopped her.

"Before you say anything, I want to sing you a little something." She nodded

He began to play the opening chords. She instantly started to tear up.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

_Give me all of you_  
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

Sam ended on a perfect note. Mercedes was eyes were red from crying.

"Mercedes, I just wanted to sing you this to show how much I love you." He started." I'm so sorry for yelling at you baby..I hate making you cry. I..I just love you so much, I never meant to hurt you." Sam started to tear up," I'm willing to try to get alone with Santana;I realized today that I'm holding a grudge for nothing." He looked into her eyes."I love you Merce..so much. I'm so sorry." He put his head down.

Mercedes was so touched. She never questioned his love for her. She accepted his apology when she first walked to the backyard. She walked up to him, pulling his chin up. She kissed him with all her might. Wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, she slid her tongue into his mouth, dominating the kiss.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. He moaned when he felt her tongue dangling with his. He pulled out the kiss breathing hard. Foreheads connected he whispered, " I'm sorry."

"I know..I forgive you." She said as she kiss him again. "Thank you." She pulled him down for another kiss this time knowing she wanted, "Make love to me."

He smiled at request. He picked her up bridal style headed toward the back door. He bypassed the kitchen and headed toward their bedroom. Once they made it, he let put her down gently. He pushed her against the door hands roaming down her backside looking for the zipper desperately. He unzipped her and let her dress fall to the ground. He stood back looking at her hungrily, standing there in her lace set.

She smiled. Sliding out of her shoes, she unclasped her bra. Sam smacked his lips. She giggled because she knew that was his job. He picked up her up despite her squealing and toss her on the bed. He straddled her, leaned down taking his mouth unto hers. She pulled at his shirt, understanding what she was trying to do, Sam took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. She started fumbling with the button on his jeans, he helped her, getting them and his boxers off quickly.

Mercedes flipped them so that she was on top. She slide out of her panties quickly wanted to feel him inside of her. Once off, she slid down on his length slowing. Moaning she started to move a little quicker.

Sam groaned. He loved the feeling of her walls clenching around his dick. Her grabbed her ass and started moving her faster, "FUCK." he said as he felt the tingling feeling in his stomach.

Mercedes was in pure heaven. She started to move faster, moaning. "OH MY GOD.." She screamed. She knew she was about to cum but she wanted Sam to do it with her also.

Sam knew she was holding back. So he switched positions with him being on top. He moved inside of her, pounding himself into her harder and harder until he felt himself cumming in her. "MERCEDES" he screamed. As he fell on top of her, panting.

Mercedes had her release right after Sam. She closed her eyes as she felt him fall on top of her. She was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. She sighed, she moved his sweaty hair out of his face, kissed his forehead.

"I love you." Sam said softly

"I love you more." She replied tiredly

It didn't take long for sleep to take over them. Tomorrow was a brand new day, and it was time to move forward.

* * *

**A/N Hey you guys! How did you like it? Well for starters I know the smut sucked. I just can't write a good one for anything, lol bare with me :) **

**Tsk,tsk Tyler, what are you trying to do?**

**Don't worry, we get to see what happen between Samtana very soon, lovebugs! **


	5. True Colors

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**JAKE-LANCE GROSS**

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up before Mercedes. He adjusted his eyes to the light that was shining through their bedroom. He had interviews this morning and practice today from 12-5. He decided that he would make his girlfriend breakfast since they didn't get to actually eat last night. He looked down at the girl that was laying on his chest, he smiled as he kissed her forehead. He got up and took a quick shower, and headed downstairs.

Mercedes had woke up 10 minutes after Sam did. She went the bathroom to take a long, hot bubble bath before she had to get ready for work. Thank god it's Friday she thought. As she soaked in the tub, she thought about the events that took place last night. She couldn't help but smile. She loved Sam with all of her heart. She sighed at content, hopefully he would keep his promise at trying to be civil with Santana. She got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. She then proceeded to go to her closet to look for something to wear. She decides to go with a red peplum, black skinny jeans, and her white converses. She put in her contacts. She went natural for her makeup and mascara. After tying her up shoes, she headed downstairs to grab something to eat. She stopped seeing Sam had made her breakfast.

Sam turned around hearing her enter the kitchen. He smiled at her. He frowned when she starting laughing.

"What?" He said trying to figure out what was so funny.

Mercedes couldn't contain her laughter as she looked at Sam. He had flour all on his face and hair. He was just so adorable.

She went up to him, wiping some of the flour off his face,"You have flour everywhere babe." She continued to wipe it away until it was somewhat gone. She kissed him on his pouty lips.

Sam pouted,"I make you breakfast and you laugh at me. How sweet."

"Aw, I appreciate it very much Mr. Evans, your just so cute." She kissed his pout away and moved toward the table to sit down.

Sam smirked, fixing her plate. "Well I made you some pancakes, bacon, and fresh fruit." He said proudly as he sat the plate down for her.

She smiled,"Thank you sweetie." She poured some syrup on her pancakes, slice them up. She took a fork full in her mouth. She moaned, she had to hand it to him, it was good. Once all was gone, she wiped her mouth with a napkin, standing up she went to him and kissed him deeply.

Sam smiled into the kiss, tasting a mixture of toothpaste and syrup together. He picked her up and put her on the counter, standing between the v of her legs. He kissed and sucked the left side of her neck.

Mercedes moaned. Sliding her hands through his hair, she kissed him fully, tongue dominating his. She pulled away breathless, leaving some soft sweet pecks on his lips. "I love you." She smiled

Panting hard, "I love you more." He smiled as he put her back down to the floor. He thought of something, "Hey, do you want to come to my practice later on today?"

She pulled herself together, she looked back at him blankly, "Seriously Sam?"

"What?" He smiled, he knew what Mercedes was thinking. "Pleaaseeee.." He begged.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Fine!", she said as she grabbed her keys.

He picked her up swinging her around, and kissing her all over her face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She giggled at him, "whatever Sam." They said their goodbyes, and parted ways for a couple of hours.

* * *

The bell rang for Mercedes to start class. She was about to start until their was a knock at her door. She told her students to be quiet. She went to the door, and opened it.

Tyler stood outside of the door with some music books that came in this morning. The principal ask him to take it to Ms. Jones room since he had second period off.

He smiled, "Hey ! I have some books for you." He held up the box.

She smiled, "Come on in." She said as she stepped aside. She looked at her students who were eyeing him skeptically.

"Where do you want them?" He asked her.

"You can put them beside Kyle." He looked as Kyle raised his hand so he could know who he was. He walked toward the back and sat them down. He walked back to the front, and stood in front of Mercedes.

"You look beautiful today,"He said as he looked her up and down.

All of her students rose an eyebrow at the man.

"Thank you Mr. West," she smiled as she was rocking back and forth on her shoes patiently waiting for him to leave.

He smirked, "You're very welcome." He stepped closer to her, "If you ever needs anything else, I'm just across the hall."

Before she could reply, her whole class answered,"SHE WON'T."

He looked shocked at first, but slightly sent a glare their way. "_ANYWAYS_..I'm just across the hall." He said as he touched her arm.

She pulled back,"Thanks."

"See you later." He smiled as he closed the door. He walked down the hall and thought, "Oh yea, she's going to be _mine_." He smirked.

Mercedes turned around and found all eyes on her. "What?" She asked.

Katie looked at her, "Um, he likes you, Ms. Jones."

Cannon scoffed,"Likes? More like he's OBSESSED. Usually that my department, but he's like the stalker crazed obsessed."

She looked at them crazy. "Okay..Let's get started before I really think you guys have lost your minds." She turned around to the board.

They all looked at each other with the same expressions. They needed to talk to Sam.

* * *

Sam got his equipment out the locker room and headed to the field. He was still kind of tired from his interview he had earlier. He walked on the field wrapping tape around his wrists.

"Hey Rookie." He looked at his defensive end, Damien. "We're practicing on the West end today." He patted Sam back

Sam nodded as he started jogging over there. He basically tuned his teammates out for about 15 minutes, until he saw Mercedes walk up to the gate. She changed out of her clothes she had on this morning. She had on shorts, a tube shirt, and sandals. She had put her hair up into a ponytail, and had her sunglasses on.

He stopped in the middle of a play, which made the whole team do as well. They were trying to figure out what was going on until Carter broke the silence.

"_Damn_." He said as he looked Mercedes over. "Well, let me go acquaint myself with her, excuse me fellas." He walked over to where she was standing.

Sam smirked because he knew what was about to go down. He signaled for the rest of the team to follow.

Carter made his way over to Mercedes. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up. "Well how are you today?" He asked flirtatiously.

Mercedes sighed as she took off her sunglasses. She looked behind him, and smirked once she saw Sam. She looked back at him," I'm fine, how are you?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes you are." He bit his lip, giving her once over again. "You know how about we cut the small talk;you..me..dinner, and afterwards we can head back to my place."

Sam covered up his laugh with a cough. This was about to get good.

She moved around the gate to get in his face. All 5'2 of her standing up to him. "Okay, 1. Don't make me fuck you up for coming at me like that; 2. I'm not a hoe looking for some rich boy to just sleep with for money, and 3. I have a boyfriend that will most likely kick your ass, so try me." She sassed.

His teammates tried to hold back their laughter, but was failing miserably. Sam was thoroughly enjoying this.

Taken aback by her rant. He grunted. "It's not like he's here."

Mercedes rosed an eyebrow. **_Bingo_**. She walked around him, and went straight to Sam. She winked at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her, she kissed his deeply.

Sam smiled into the kiss, sliding his hands down to grab her ass. He gave it a little squeeze as she slid her tongue in his mouth.

Mercedes finally detached her mouth from his, turning around to all the shocked faces, she wiped off her smudge lipstick, and replied back to Carter, "Actually, he is." She smiled at Sam.

Carter eyes bugged out."ROOKIE?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his dramatics. "Guys..This lovely little lady right here is my girlfriend, Mercedes..Baby this is the offensive line, names you can learn later." They were still in shock, but they spoke. "And the asshole who tried to make a move on you, that's Carter." He said

Carter was still speechless."How the hell did you get with him?" He asked looking at them.

"It's obvious Rookie's down with the swirl, I'm not mad at you bro." Their running back Jake said, " It's very nice to meet you Mercedes, I'm Jake." He took his glove off so he could shake her hand.

Mercedes smile and shook his hand. "Well, I should let you guys get back to practice." She smiled at them, she turned back to Sam and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. She walked to the lower part of the practice stadium.

When she walked away, all eyes stayed glued to her ass, much to Sam's dismay. He clapped, "Okay show's over." He said. They all turned to look at him. He couldn't get that goofy grin off of his face for nothing. As they walked to finish up practice, Carter muttered to him,"You lucky motherfucker."

Sam just smiled. He turned back to Mercedes and sent her a wink.

* * *

After practice, Sam took a shower in the locker room. Mercedes told him that she was going to the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner. Sam made it to his truck. As he set there, he ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled out his phone and scrolled till he found Santana's number. Once he found it, he hit the call button and waited for the her to pick up.

"Hello."

"Hey, um.. This is Sam."

"I know.." She sighed,"So...where do you want to meet?"

* * *

**A/N. Hello lovebugs. Thank you so much for your positive reviews, it warms my heart up soo much (:**

**Don't forget my tumblr blog name- keepcalmandloveme15.**

**MOVING ON.. Samcedes angst is over! (For now).**

**Uh,Oh.. We finally found out Tyler's true intentions. Smh, don't worry b/c her students are on to him. **

**I LOVE CARTER. He's just hilarious, point blank.**

**You guys will be seeing a lot more of Jake, don't worry! (with his fine ass) lol **

**Okay.. wrapping this up, we FINALLY get to see what went down with Samtana in the next chapter.**

**Until next time, lovebugs!**


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**OMG, Did you guys see all that Samcedes cuteness last night, ugh and the dog was perff. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

***WARNING: Some Angst Ahead, be prepared :/**

* * *

Santana ended the phone call with Sam. She was already in town so she asked him to meet her at a coffee shop. She sighed once she entered the place, she asked for a booth in the back, so they could have some privacy. She really didn't want to have to apologize to Sam, he should just get over it because she regrets nothing that happened. But at the end of the day, she would do anything to keep her best friend happy.

He entered the shop. He asked the hostess if she has seen Santana. She pointed towards the back, he nodded a thanks to her. He started walking toward where Santana was, he got thinking, this could go good or it could turn into World War III. He saw her sitting in the secluded corner, he walked up and slid in the booth facing her.

"Hey." He said quietly

"Hey." Santana said as she played with her fingers.

Sam looked at her, trying to figure out how to start this conversation. He cleared his throat and started to speak but she interrupted him.

"Listen Trout, I know you don't like me..Which is fine, because the feeling is mutual." She said honestly

Sam nose flared, this is exactly why he couldn't be be civil with her.

"Santana, you know you were fucking wrong for what you did." Sam snapped

She shrugged."I know I was..and I apologize to the person who I felted I hurted the most!" Already loosing her patience with him, she exploded, " I'm sorry to say this _loverboy_, I'm really am..but I LOVE Mercedes! I ALWAYS HAVE and I ALWAYS WILL.

"That's the problem right there Santana, she loves you as a friend. She will never feel _that_ way about you."

"Well, she deserves someone a hell of a lot better than you!" She snapped

He look at her. "FUCK YOU SANTANA." He said as he stood up and turned to walk away but quickly turned back around. "You know what.. I'm sick and tired of this shit. You hurt me back then too. You lied to Mercedes on me..YOU fucking set me up with that cheerleader Santana..and YOU was the one leaving the notes in her locker about how I WAS ONLY USING HER FOR SEX." He yelled at her. "She didn't speak to me for WEEKS all because of you." He laughed bitterly. "And to top it off, you told her that you can give everything I c-couldn't." He squeaked out." You used that shit against me because you fucking knew I couldn't give her much because of my money situation."

She stared at him. She stood up with tears in her eyes,"You knew I liked her before you started talking to her." She yelled, "YOU was my **best friend, Sam**...and you knew I liked her.. you fucking knew." She wiped her tears away angrily. "I LOVED her with all of my heart, and it killed me to see you just take her away from me like that."

He stared at her. "So, everything you did, y-you did it for revenge?" He said as felt his heart aching.

She laughed, "Yeah, I did..And you know what.." She said as she walked closer to him,"It was worth it." She whispered as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Sam stared back at her, tears blurring his vision. He sat down at the table, putting his hands over his face. He cried. He didn't care of he looked like a little bitch right now, he just didn't. He finally pulled himself together and went to his truck. He hit his head repeatedly on the steering wheel trying to get rid of his anger. After finally calming himself down, he made his way home. The whole drive he was wishing he could just forget tonight ever happened.

* * *

Mercedes was sitting in the backyard patio grading some papers. As she was reading the assignment she gave all her classes earlier in the week, she heard the front door open. She figured it was Sam, so she grabbed her papers and headed inside. She saw him walked pass the kitchen, and started to go up the stairs.

"Hey you..I was thinking we could just order some pizza and cud.." She drifted off as she saw his face, "Sam, baby have you been crying?" She asked as she walked toward him. She frowned when he started step away from her, "What's happened to your head?" She asked him as she began to get worried.

Sam shook his head and smiled, "Nothing, I just ran into something when I was taking a shower..I'm f-fine, just really tired..um, I'm going to go to bed." His words rushing out of his as he went to kiss her cheek.

She grabbed his arm, "Do not lie to me, Sam."

"I-I.." Before he could get it out the front door open, he tense when he saw Santana.

Santana entered the house. She looked at how Mercedes hand was on Sam arm. She frowned, and headed toward her room to pack.

Mercedes was confused. She looked between the two of them trying to figure out what was going on. She let Sam's arm go, and told him not to move. She headed toward the guest room and saw Santana throwing all her things into her suitcases.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked her.

"I'm leaving." She said in a short tone.

"W-What, Why?" She asked but received no answer. She walked toward Santana and turned her around so that she was facing her. "What the hell happen between you and Sam tonight?"

Santana laughed bitterly, tears still streaming down her face. _Like you really care about me,_ she thought. She turned back around and finished packing. Once she was done, she headed toward the front door with Mercedes hot on her trail. She looked toward Sam and rolled her eyes. "Happy?" She said, "You have everything you fucking want." She walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Sam was pissed off. He just wanted to go to bed. "I will explain everything tomorrow." He whispered as he headed up the stairs. He was so over tonight.

Mercedes looked at him, and then back at the front door. She sighed as she sat down on the couch. She decided that she would sleep in the guest room tonight to give Sam time to cool off from whatever he was mad at. _Thank God it's the weekend_ she thought for the second time today. She would talked to both of them tomorrow to see what the hell went down.

* * *

**A/N. Hey guys! Are you still there? I hope so, anyways sorry this chapter is short. I had my History State test today. (ughh, shoot me) **

**I'm working on the next two chapters tonight; There will be a small time jump. **

**FOOTBALL SEASON IS HERE FOR SAM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, yayy!**

**Okay lets back it up a little bit... We fin****ally know what happen between Samtana! Smh, are you surprised? (Pssh, I'm not) Don't worry I'm still not threw with them yet ;)**

**WE GET TO MEET SOME NEW CHARACTERS SOON!**

**Oh, and don't worry.. I haven't forgotten about Tyler's sneaky ass, & SUMMER IS MAKING HER APPEARANCE AGAIN in the next chapter, can't wait :)**

**Until next time, lovebugs!**


	7. Blood,Sweat,Tears Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Glee or Adore You!**

***SMUT WARNING ;)**

* * *

It has been a busy October. For Sam, football season has officially started. The team has been away on road games for the last two weeks. Back in Tampa, Mercedes has been preparing her kids for their fall concert. Mercedes has been really stressed lately, with Sam being away, after school rehearsals and to top it off..she hasn't heard from her best friend since that faithful night she walked out. She missed Santana. Sam had told her that next morning what had went down, she honestly did not know that Santana was in love with her. All she thought was that Santana was just trying to be a good friend and look out for her back then. She felt horrible for not seeing it sooner. She wiped a stray tear away as she headed to the choir room. When she walked in, she saw all of her kids waiting for her to get started with practice.

She walked to the piano and sat, she looked at them, "Okay you guys, no practice today." They all began to loudly celebrate. She laughed at them, "I feel y'all have work your asses off this past month and tomorrow night is your night, and we're going to bring the house DOWN." She yelled.

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, You better dance..

Lets make a night you won't remember", The entire choir sung as they fell into laughter.

She smiled, "Alright don't forget-," she started but was interrupted

"WE KNOW ..BE HERE AT 5:30. GIRLS IN THEIR DRESSES, BOYS IN THEIR TUX'S", They said in unison

"And n-," she tried but was cut off again.

"NO TENNIS SHOES OR STRIPPER HEELS." They exclaimed while walking out the door.

She shook her head at them. As she was straightening up the music sheets, she saw a figure standing at the door. She looked up too see who it was and gasped.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't Mercedes Jones." The blonde smiled.

Mercedes ran to her and hugged her tightly, "QUINN!" She pulled back and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn smiled at the shorter girl, "Well I'm here for a couple of reasons actually. For starters, Noah plays against Sam this weekend." She smirked.

"Oh god, I forgot all about that." She laughed.

Quinn laughed with her, "Yeah, this should be very interesting." She rolled her eyes at the thought of the outcome of that game. "And plus I just wanted to spend a little girl time with one of my soul sister." She bumped shoulders with Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled sadly, "Well girl time has been long over due." She said

Quinn frowned when she saw her demeanor change. "Want to talk about it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, lets get out of here and grab some lunch." She finish packing her stuff up and headed out the spend her afternoon with her friend.

* * *

Sam was so excited. One, they won both of their away games; and two, he gets to go back home to his girl. When the team got off the plane, they loaded on the bus. The ride from the airport to the arena wasn't that long. As he turned on his phone, he saw that he had missed call from his little sister. He called her back.

"Hello"

"Hey kiddo."

"SAMMY. Congratulations on your win, I'm so proud of you!" She screeched

Sam laughed at her, "Thank you Stace!" He smiled, "So what's up?

"I don't have long to talk, I have to study but I just wanted to give you a heads up that Stevie and I are coming down this weekend. So please be prepared for visitors. That's all. I love you, bye." She rushed out before she hung up.

"Wait, what.. Hello, hello." He sighed as she ended the call. Shaking his head, _This is going to be a long weekend _he thought.

"Hey Sam," Jake called after him as he headed to his truck, he turned around "You down for the club tonight?"

He shook his head, "Nah man, I'm going home to my lady."

"He's about to get it in fellas, aren't you Rookie?" He asked as Sam turned beet red from embarrassment. Carter laughed, "Holy shit, Mercedes isn't going know what hit her."

"OKAY.. You guys be careful, remember to use protection and DO NOT be late for practice in the morning." He changed the subject quickly, he was not about to have his sex life up for discussion.

Rolling their eyes, "YES _DAD_." The replied in unison.

Sam glared at them as he was getting into his truck. He couldn't wait till he got home to his girl.

* * *

Mercedes made it home around 7. She really felt a lot better after her talk with Quinn, she really missed her soul sister. Opening the door, she sat her things down. She knew Sam was coming home tonight, and she was so excited he was back. She decided she wanted to surprise him. So she headed upstairs and took a shower. Once she was done, she pulled a tight, short red dress out of her closet. She lotioned her body into the dress, she slid into her black Louis Vuitton heels and put on her dark red Mac lipstick. She took the hot rollers out of her hair, letting her long thick curls cascade down her back. She heard the key turning in the door, she started to make her way down the stairs.

* * *

Sam couldn't get out his truck fast enough. He couldn't wait to see his girlfriend. It's been two_ long_ weeks without her. He put his key in the door, finally getting it to open. He walked in and sat his bags down.

"Baby," he yelled. "I'm home.

Mercedes walked around the corner, already starting to feel herself get wet from the site of him. She cleared her throat. He turned around, mouth dropping in the process. She smiled. "Surprise."

He walked toward her, "Is this for me?" He asked biting his lip, looking at her hungrily. "Fuck baby"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, she took his mouth, kissing him furiously.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, sliding his hands down to cup her ass. He lifted her up, walking her to one of the guest room downstairs. He threw her on the bed, and straddled her.

Mercedes squealed when he threw her on the bed. She ripped his shirt off of him. Smiling apologetically, she started to undo his belt. She pouted when he stopped her.

Sam slid down and removed her shoes, and guiding his way back bringing to hem of the dress with him, he pulled it over her head, and toss it somewhere in the room. He took in her lace set, he ripped her bra open. She gasped, he smirked at her. Taking one of her nipples in his mouth, he tugged and suck on it, and he did the same with the other one. Feeling his erection getting bigger and bigger, he slid her panties off and spreaded her legs open. He kissed up her inner thigh, leaving multiple hickies. When he made it to his destination, he took her in his mouth, he suck and licked her button. He inserted two of his fingers inside of her, going deep. He went in and out wanting her to cum.

Mercedes moaned as she felt Sam's mouth on her core. She had a fist full of his hair tugging it, she felt herself come undone in his mouth. She began panting.

Sam slurped all of her juices. Raising up, he took off his pants and boxers, relieving himself. He looked down at her, "I missed you so much, baby!" He said to her in a low, rough tone

Mercedes smiled at him, "Me too." She got up, and straddle his lap. She positioned herself on his dick, sliding down, she moaned. She started to bounced rapidly on him. Loving the way his length always filled her up.

Sam groaned as he grabbed her ass pushing her further onto him. He flipped her so that she was on her back. He rammed his dick inside of harder, and harder. He couldn't control himself anymore. _Two long fucking weeks._

The bed was shaking uncontrollably, Mercedes nails were digging into his back. "OH FUCK." She screamed, "DON'T STOP.

He slid out, and rammed back inside of her. He kissed her sloppily as he felt himself releasing inside of her, she wasn't to far behind him. He gripped her hips, and started to slow down his pace.

Mercedes finally got control over her breathing, and started to suck on his neck. She left a couple of hickies on each side of his neck. She kissed up his jaw until she founded his lips.

Sam kissed her back, pulling out of her. He loved the sight of her like this. He left some soft kisses on her lips, and stood up pulling on his boxers. He got back in the bed and cuddled with her. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you, more." He replied

* * *

The next morning, Mercedes was the first to get up. She took a long, hot shower making sure she cleaned herself good. Once she stepped out, she felt the soreness that was bound to come this morning. She dried herself off, and headed to their bedroom to get ready. She decided to wear a simple t-shirt and jeans today. She had to come back home tonight to change for the concert. She threw her hair in a bun, and put on her glasses. She walked into the kitchen only to find her boyfriend with a towel hanging low around his hips.

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Good morning."

He smiled, "Goodmorning"

She winced as she sat down, "So, are you coming tonight?" She asked, pushing her glasses up.

He walked over to her and kissed her swollen lips. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kissing her again

She moaned. She pulled away and smiled, "Great.. Oh..by the way, sorry about your back." She smirked

He laughed. "It was worth it...and Stacey called me yesterday, and said her and Stevie are coming down for the weekend."

She smiled brightly, "Can't wait!" She stood up slowly. He laughed at her. She glared at him, "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry baby." He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tonight, okay" he said. "I looooveeeee youuuu." He said as he was walking out the kitchen to get ready for practice.

Mercedes shook her head. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Mercedes had to make sure everything was working properly for tonight, so she was having all of her classes meet her in the auditorium.

"Testing..1..2..3, does it sound alright?" She asked her students.

"How about you sing something, and then we will give you an answer?" Cannon said smiling.

"Um, how about I give you a F for not participating?" She sassed back.

Cannon mumbled,"_It's fine." _

She laughed at him.

"Come on Ms. Jones, pleaaseeeee." Karly asked, using the puppy dog eyes

Resist the bright green eyes Mercy. Resist them. _Oh what the hell_ she thought. "Okay..fine."

She stood at the mic. Karly went to the piano and started the opening note. Mercedes laughed internally at the song choice.

Mercedes (_Italics_} & Karly [**Bold**}

_Oh, hey, oh_  
_Baby, baby, are you listening?_  
_Wondering where you've been all my life_  
_I just started living_  
_Oh, baby, are you listening?_

_When you say you love me_  
_(__**Know I love you more**__)_  
_And when you say you need me_  
_(__**Know I need you more**__)_  
_Boy, I adore you, I adore you_

_Baby, can you hear me?_  
_When I'm crying out for you_  
_I'm scared oh, so scared_  
_But when you're near me_  
_I feel like I'm standing with an army_  
_Of men armed with weapons, hey, oh_

_When you say you love me_  
_(__**Know I love you more**__)_  
_And when you say you need me_  
_(__**Know I need you more**__)_  
_Boy, I adore you, I adore you_

_I love lying next to you_  
_I could do this for eternity_  
_You and me—we're meant to be_  
_In holy matrimony_  
_God knew exactly what he was doing_  
_When he led me to you_

_When you say you love me_  
_Know I love you more (__**I love you more**__)_  
_And when you say you need me_  
_Know I need you more_  
_Boy, I adore you, I adore you_

_When you say you love me_  
**_Know I love you more_**  
_And when you say you need me_  
**_Know I need you more_**  
_Boy, I adore you, I adore you_

She thought of Sam the whole time she was singing. She ended on a perfect note. Her students cheered loudly. She smiled sweetly at them.

When they settled down, there was a long clap somewhere in the back. They all turned to the back to see who it was, and groaned internally.

"His stalker ass is here." Cannon whispered to Katie.

Tyler was walking passed the auditorium but stopped when he heard voices in there. He peaked inside, and there when he saw Mercedes, _she is so beautiful_ he thought. When she opened up her mouth to sing, his mouth dropped. It was pure heaven, and found himself walking in there clapping.

"That was beautiful." He said with a smile

Everybody rolled their eyes at the man.

"Tell us something we don't know, man." Chris said

Mercedes sent him a glare. She smiled at Tyler. "Thank you."

"I should let y'all finish. I'll see you at the show tonight Mercedes..and you look very beautiful today, like always" He looked at her up and down biting his lip and tuned to walked out the door.

Mercedes shifted on her feet uncomfortably, the boys took notice to that. Cannon nodded his head to Chris. They walked out auditorium.

"Hey asshole." Chris called after him.

Tyler stopped and turned around, "Excuse me?" He asked the younger boys.

"You heard him." Cannon said as he walked up the teacher, "Stay the fuck away from our teacher."

Tyler laughed. "It's real cute that you have a crush on you teacher."

Cannon launched forward but Chris grabbed him.

"Look man, she has a boyfriend." Chris said "So leave her the hell alone."

He smiled, "That's not my problem boys, she wants me. I can tell from the way she's always smiling." He laughed but they found nothing funny. He walked toward them and whispered, "I always get what I want, and teacher will be _mine_..and that's is going to happen tonight" He looked at them smirking, and walked off.

"He's a fucking PSYCHO." Cannon said as he pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked

"I'm doing what we should've done a long time ago." He said as he look through the contact list. He dialed the number

"Hello?"

"Mr. Evans, look don't hang up. It's Cannon.. We need to talk.." He looked toward the auditorium where Mercedes was still fiddling with the mics, **Immediately**.

**_ To be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N. Uh,Oh.. Shits about to go down! **


	8. Blood, Sweat, Tears Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**KARLY-GINA RODRIGUEZ **

**CHRIS-JAKE T. AUSTIN**

**WARNING:SO MUCH ANGST AHEAD :/**

* * *

Sam was walking on the treadmill at the team's workout facility. His phone stated ringing, he looked at the screen and saw that it was an unknown number.

He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Mr. Evans, look don't hang up. It's Cannon..We need to talk.."

Sam looked confused, "How did you get my number?"

Getting frustrated, "LOOK, that's not important right now..Can we meet?"

Sam frowned at the young boy, "Fine..but if your-," he started but was interrupted by another voice.

"Look, this is not some bullshit joke, it's about Ms. Jones. Serious shit here Sam. I need you to meet us at the school parking lot in 20 minutes, Okay?" Chris said impatiently

Sam immediately stopped the machine once he heard Mercedes's name. "Okay." He quickly replied. Hanging up the phone , he told the trainer he had a family emergency. Once he made it to his truck, his sped to see what the actual fuck was going on.

* * *

Sam pulled up into the parking lot, and saw the two boys pacing. He parked his truck, and got out. He started walking toward them.

"So you mind telling me what the hell is going on."

"Okay, look...we have reason to believe that Ms. Jones is in danger." Chris said

Sam panicked, "D-Danger?, what kind of danger?

"Well for one, she has a psychopathic stalker who is complimenting her everyday."

Sam looked at them blankly. "Well a lot women compliment each other everyday, so I wouldn't call it stalking.

"It's a **he**, not a she." Chris said.

"What the hell do you call this then.." Cannon played the recording he secretly taped of Tyler.

Sam's jaw clenched as he listen. _She will be mine, and that's going to happen tonight_ kept repeating in his head. Fist balling, he was going to kill whoever this dude was.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" He yelled

The boys jumped at his yelling. They knew that this was about to get ugly.

"H-h-he's in room 806," Cannon stammered out

Sam walked around them. He was beyond pissed off. Why didn't Mercedes tell him about this guy? He wanted answers from her too but he was first going to deal with this asshole. He walked in the building in search for this man.

* * *

The boys all but ran back to the auditorium. Yeah, they wanted to tell Sam about this man..But from the way he was looking, he was going to kill him.

Cannon ran up to the stage, "Mrs. Jones.. You need to go to Mr. West room..NOW."

Mercedes look at him confused, "What, why?"

"Um, because if you don't..your boyfriend is going to catch a murder charge." Chris piped in

Her eyes bugged out, "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

They flinched at her tone.

"We may have called him." Cannon said quietly

Starting to quickly go down the steps, she made her way toward the door. She walked down the hallway in search of her boyfriend.

* * *

Sam made his way down the hallway. He was livid. He found the room he was looking for and peeked through. Shaking his head at the guy, he looked like your typical surf boy hoe bag. He pushed his way though the door.

Tyler looked up, frowning at the man, "You can't just bar-" he words was cut off by a punch in his face. He fell to the ground, grabbing his side of the face. He spitted the blood out of his mouth and look back toward Sam. He smiled, "So I guess your the boyfriend, huh? Can't believe those little bastards told you."

Sam grab his by his shirt, slamming him up against the wall. He put his arm to his throat. "Stay the fuck away from her." he growled

Tyler struggled against him, he stepped on Sam's foot to loosen his grip. He punch Sam is his mouth which sent him to the floor.  
"You know, we could've settled this like real adults." He kicked Sam in his ribs. "But lets be real..you don't deserve h-." His words faltered when Sam grabbed his ankle.

Sam dragged him to the ground. Hopping on top of him, he repeatedly started punching him in his face.

* * *

Mercedes ran down the hallway as fast as her short legs could take her. She couldn't believe this was happening.

She turned down the 800 hall and ran toward the room once she heard things crashing. Her heart stopped when she saw Sam on top of Tyler.

"Sam...SAM, SAM STOP!" She screamed as she tried to pull him off of her.

Sam blacked out. All he saw was a asshole trying to hurt his girl. He proceeded to punch him. Ignoring Tyler's pleas to stop.

"Please..please..just stop." Tyler groaned, desperately trying to block the punches coming his way.

"SAM..SAM..you're hurting him, STOP." Mercedes yelled as she pushed him off Tyler.

Sam finally snapped back into reality. He looked at the man below him, _what the hell did I do _he thought. He turned to Mercedes, it broke his heart to see her crying..But he would be damned if he let anyone take her away from him.

He took a step toward her, "Baby.."

"DO NOT come near me, Sam." She said as she backed away from him. She hated seeing this side of him.

He stopped, frowning at her, "What the fuck do you mean don't come near you? I was in here protecting you from this asswipe." He said harshly. "YOUR STUDENTS called me because they were worried about YOU!" He screamed at her, "I don't think you get it Mercedes, they told me he was stalking you or are you to **stupid** to realize that?" He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

Mercedes was in shock. Of course she knew Tyler was always friendly with her, but she didn't think anything of it. She was pissed. She wanted to cry at what Sam was saying to her. _Maybe I am stupid; I didn't know that Santana was in love with me, and I didn't know that Tyler liked me like that_, she thought. **I am stupid**. She looked back at Sam with tears in her eyes. Finally looking away, she pulled her cell phone out of pocket.

"You should go..I'm calling an ambulance for him." She whispered as she looked at Tyler.

Sam looked at her, and back at Tyler. He looked horrible. Sam ran his hand through his hair, "Baby, lo-"

"JUST LEAVE, Sam!" She yelled

He jumped at her tone, but did what she said. "I can't believe this shit," he said as he walked down the hallway, headed toward the front of the school.

* * *

After Sam left, Mercedes place the call for an ambulance. Once she hung up, she looked at Tyler.

He saw her look at him. He felt like shit. Why did he always do this? Breaking up happy homes with his bullshit. He never wanted it to get this far but he couldn't help it. He really did like Mercedes.

He looked at her, "I-I'm sorry." He said as his throat burned from talking.

She looked at him, "I don't want your apology." She said in a short tone.

He nodded as he laid his head back down. Once the paramedics arrived, he was asked what happened. He told them that somebody had attempted to rob him and that Mercedes had found him.

Mercedes left once they rolled him out of the school. She walked back to the auditorium, were she was greeted by her students.

Cannon attempted to say something but she held up her hand to stopped him.

Her voice low but lethal, "How dare you?" She looked between Cannon and Chris, "Who gave you the right to call my boyfriend?"

Nobody said a word.

"This is MY personal life, YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO INTERFERE." She yelled. She was livid. She pointed her finger at them, "Monday morning..I want BOTH of you out of my class."

The class was shocked. Karly looked at Cannon and Chris who both had there heads down.

Chris spoke up, "We was just trying to protect you!"

She looked at him, "I can protect my damn self..I don't need 17 year old boys to do that for me." She said. She understood their concern, but it wasn't their place. "The concert is canceled, go home and THINK about what the hell you just did." She turned around and walked away. She headed to her classroom; grabbing her keys, she headed out the building.

* * *

Mercedes made her way in the house. She was emotionally drained. She walked up to her bedroom where she saw Sam sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. She ignored him and went straight to the closet, she pulled her suitcase out and unzipped it.

Sam look at her and didn't say a word. He was pissed at the whole situation. He watched as she moved back and forth putting clothes in her bag. He decided to say something.

"So you just going to run, huh?" He said, trying to keep his anger at bay.

She continued to pack her things, once she was finished she zipped her bag and placed it on the floor.

She looked at him, "Yeah.." She moved to walk out the door.

Sam made it there before she can walk out, "I don't fucking understand why you're mad at me..I was protecting YOU."

"I understand that Sam, I really do..but YOU should've came to me first." She said in a tired tone.

Sam shook his head. He was so over this. "So what now, you just going to break up with me and leave? That's so.." He drifted off

She stared at him, "WHAT SAM? Finish what the fuck you were going to say! It's STUPID?," she laughed bitterly,"Right..That's right, I'm stupid so I do stupid things.." She walked around him.

Sam grabbed her arm.

She jerked away from him, "Don't fucking touch me!" She said, "I'm going to my stay with my brother."

"Mercedes.." He said hoarsely

"I just think we need some space..right now.." She whispered, she turned to him. "Good luck on your game Sunday." She said, turning away she walked down the stairs, and out the door.

Sam stared at the door. He let out a frustrated grunt, he turned and punched the wall. _This is the worst fucking day ever_ he thought.

* * *

**A/N. *Waves a white flag* Don't hate me. Just know I hated writing it.**

**There will be a part 3 to this, then we will have another time jump :)**

**Do you think Tyler is really gone?**

**Do you think Mercedes overreacted with Cannon and Chris?**

**Oh, and where the hell is Santana?**

**DO NOT WORRY GUYS, we will get some FLUFF SOON, and its going to be so damn sweet it will give you cavities :)**

**Until next time, lovebugs!**


	9. Blood, Sweat, Tears Pt 3

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN GLEE**

**MICAH-COLUMBUS SHORT**

**STILL LOOKING FOR GOOD FC'S FOR STACEY & STEVIE!**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

It has been a week. One long horrible week. Sam sighed for what felt like the billionth time. Mercedes was still at her brother's house, and she took off of work for the whole week. He tried calling her everyday, but she wouldn't pick up her phone. And to top it off, they lost on Sunday. It was Friday night and he was sitting in the living room with their German Shepherd, Rocky. He dialed her number again. It went straight to voicemail.

"Baby..I'm sorry, I really wish you would pick up your phone so we can talk." He said, "Please call me back...I love you, shortie." He hung up the phone and went back to watching ESPN. _Hopefully she'll come home soon_ he thought.

* * *

Mercedes was sitting in her brother's living room. She haven't talk to Sam nor has she been to work in a week. She was watching tv when her brother came in and turned it off.

"HEY." She said as she looked up at him.

"Hey back to ya." Micah said as he plopped down on the couch beside her.

She huffed, "Why did you turn if off?"

He looked at her, "You need to go home Merce..its been a week now." He said. "I think Sam has suffered enough.

She grumbled, turning her head away from him.

He laughed, "Seriously MJ, I think you big drama queen. Not only did you walk out on Sam..you told them boys, need I remind you who has been with you since their freshman year, that you wanted them out of your class; and also you canceled their first concert of the year that they work so hard on. Mercedes Jones, you my dear, OVERREACTED.

Mercedes listened to what her brother was saying. She thought about her students. She shouldn't have let her emotions got the best of her. She definitely shouldn't have canceled their concert because they did practice really hard for it. She sighed as she felt tears coming her face.

She turned to her brother. "I was just so angry." She whispered

Micah smiled at his little sister, "Sometimes we let our emotions get to us, and we don't think about the consequences."

She started to reply, but she interrupted by a sharp cramp. She has been having them for a week now.

Looking at him, "I love you, you know that right?"

Micah smirked, "Who doesn't?"

She glared at him, punching him in the arm, "You're such an ass."

He laughed loudly, "I love you too MJ." He wrapped her in a big hug, kissing her forehead, "Now go home and talk to him..and I'll be sending a bill for keeping you for this long." He said jokingly

"Ha..Ha.." Mercedes said sarcastically. She stood up, and went to pack her things.

* * *

The house was quiet when she entered. She was greeted by Rocky who jumped on her, licking her face.

She laughed, "Hey boy, I missed you." She said as she petted his head. Once he jumped down, she went to her room to put her stuff up. When she came back down, she ran into Sam. She looked at him. He looked like shit. Oh_, God what have I done_ she thought.

Sam was in the backyard laying by the pool. He was just about to get in the water when he heard her laugh. He went back inside, and ran into her at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at her. _She looks beautiful_, he thought.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hi" She replied, biting down on her plump lip.

"I think it time for us to talk." He said seriously as he looked into her eyes.

"Y-Yeah..me too." She started to walk to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Sam followed her in, and sat opposite of her. He saw that she was about to start but her stopped her.

"Before you say anything, I want you to hear me out." He told her.

She nodded.

"First I want to say, I love you so much. You're the most precious thing to me, I never want to loose that. We've been together since we were 17. We've have had out trials and tribulations, but we got through them **TOGETHER**. I know I shut you out on things, and I'm trying so hard not to do that. But even though I do it, you're always 100% honest to me. I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me about that dude." He whispered

Mercedes let what he said sit in her head for a moment. She wanted to be angry at him but did she really have a reason to? She thought about the last statement he said.

"I knew how you would react Sam," She said. "I didn't tell you because at the time it really did not seem like a big deal."

Sam look at her, "Well it was Mercedes."

She looked away, she felt another sharp cramp. She put her hand over her stomach, "I know that now Sam but I still wish you would've came to me first instead of almost killing him." She whispered

This was not the first time she have seen Sam act that way. She wished he could just learn to walk away from situations that would lead him to turn into this dark person.

He started picking at the tablecloth, "I know I should have. But all I saw was red at the moment, Merce. I blacked out. Some dude was trying to steal you away from me and I couldn't let that go." He said trying to hold his tears at bay.

She looked at him, "No one could ever steal me away from you, baby." She got up and walked over to him. Sitting in his lap, she intertwined their hands. "I'm sorry I walked out on you, I was just angry." She whispered.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, "I'm sorry for calling you stupid. You're soo far from it." He rose both of their hands, placing a kiss on them.

She turned and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you more." He then snuggled his face into her shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile.

* * *

The couple spent the rest of their night cuddling on the couch. They was just about to head to bed when they heard the doorbell ring. Sam got up to go get it. He looked through the peephole and groaned. He opened the door, "What are y'all doing here?"

He was greeted by all three of his siblings with their suitcases.

"Well, hello to you to Samantha." Stevie said as he walked passed his brother.

"Since we couldn't come last weekend, we're here now." Stacey said happily.

"And three..We are your family, so if we want to do random ass pop up visits, we can." Stephanie said as she walked through the foyer.

Sam sighed as he closed the door. "Mercedes, **_your_** family is here." He yelled.

They all side eyed him.

Mercedes jumped off the couch, and ran to the foyer. She screeched once she saw the Evans clan.

"My babies." She said as she wrapped Stevie and Stacey in a hug.

"Hey Mercedes!" They both said at the same time. She let them go, and went straight to Stephanie.

"My other baby." She said to Steph as she kissed her cheek.

Stephanie laughed, "I'm three years older than you, Mercedes."

Mercedes shrugged, "So, that doesn't mean a thing." She went to stand by Sam, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"So when will y'all be leaving, because you've already interrupted my love making weekend." Sam said seriously. He groaned when Mercedes punched him in his side.

" , TMI." Stevie said covering his ears.

"Sam please shut up before you scar them for life." Mercedes said.

"Well, we are leaving Sunday. Tomorrow me and squirt are taking Mercedes out for a girls day." Stephanie said.

"And you and Stevie can do..whatever it is that boys do." Stacey with a smile.

"Correction..I'm a man, not a boy. It's a difference." Stevie said.

"Your 17, and still play video games." Stacey scuffed, "That's borderline immature."

"Well at least I have a girlfriend." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Okay, that's enough you guys." Mercedes said, grabbing Stacey shoulders, she led them to the each to their own rooms downstairs.

Once settled in, they said their goodnights. Sam and Mercedes headed to their room. Taking his shirt off, Sam slid into the bed. He wrapped his arm around Mercedes waist, and pulled her closer. He kissed her exposed shoulder.

" I'm not having sex with you."

"Whhyyyyyy," He whined

"For starters, we still have issues to discuss." He grumbled into her back. "And your siblings are downstairs."

"Well, we can talk about our 'issues' another day and two..we can be really quiet." He said as he started to kiss her neck. He smiled, and did a small fist pump when he heard her moan.

"Sammy..n-no." She trailed off once she felt his hand slip under her shirt. She turned around and straddled his lap. "10 minutes, that's it." She crashed her mouth down unto his.

He kissed her mouth back desperately. It's been a **week** since his kiss those lips and planned on doing it all night long.

* * *

Mercedes was the first one to get up. She hopped in the shower, letting the hot water run over her skin. Once she was done, she threw on some shorts and a t-shirt. She headed downstairs to cook breakfast.

We she entered to kitchen, she was greeted by Rocky who was waiting patiently for some food. She fixed his breakfast first. She then washed her hands and started pulling items out of the fridge. She got what she needed, turning around she screamed. Dropping the things in process, she grabbed her chest.

"Dammit Stevie." She grumbled, "You scared me."

There stood a shirtless Stevie, with earphones in his ears. He just came back from his morning run. He looked up at her and squinted when her mouth started moving.

"What?" He yelled.

She went over to him and pulled his earphones out. "I said you scared me."

He winced, "Sorry." He moved to sit down on a bar stool. He kept spinning around on the stool, until he felt a hit.

"Ouch." He pouted as he rubbed his hand.

Mercedes swatted him with the spatchula, "Be still." She said as she proceeded to crack more eggs in the bowl.

He frowned a little but did as he was told. Mercedes was one scary lady.

"GOODMORNING." A chipper Stacey entered the room.

"Good morning sweetie." Mercedes said as she started putting the bacon in the frying pan.

Stacey took a seat next to her brother and frowned.

"You smell horrible." She covered her nose.

"It's called sweat, doofus." He replied

"Well you need soap and water, ass." Stacey quipped

"OKAY..retract the claws you two, Stevie go take a shower, please." She said as she turned to them.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "You always take her side." He stood off the stool, and pulled his sister's hair as he left.

"I'm going to kill you." She yelled after him

* * *

After stopping Stacey from killing her brother several times. Mercedes finally finish breakfast. She cooked blueberry waffles, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, orange juice and coffee.

"Hey, you two..Go sit this on the table by the pool, please. And try not to kill each other." She told them as she went up the stairs to wake up Sam and Stephanie.

When she got to the guest room, she knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hey, breakfast is ready." She said eyeing to blonde who was putting a little too much tanning lotion on.

"Okay." She smiled, but frowned when she saw Mercedes eyeing her "What?"

She held in a laugh. "Nothing, nothing at all." She said as she closed the door and headed to their bedroom. She found Sam still sleep, mouth parted as he snored lightly. Mercedes smiled at the sight of him, she move some of his hair out of his face. She bent down, leaving some innocent pecks.

She shook him a little, "Baby wake up." She smiled when he mumbled a no. She shook him again.

He grabbed her face, eyes still closed his kiss her passionately. He moaned as he felt her tongue slip in his mouth. He pulled away smiling, eyes fluttering open. "Goodmorning."

She smiled, "Breakfast is ready. I made your favorites."

He jumped up and dragged her down the stairs. She laughed at his enthusiasm. Once they made it outside, they sat down and enjoyed their Saturday morning.

The weekend flew by. Mercedes had fun with the Evans sisters like always; they went to the spa and just talked about everything. Stevie and Sam spent majority of their weekend working out. When Sunday came, they all went out to an Italian restaurant. The Evans had to leave that night, Stevie and Stacey had school the next morning and Stephanie had to go to work. They promise they would be back Saturday for Sam's game.

* * *

As Mercedes was laying in the bed, she was thinking about work tomorrow. She didn't really want to go back right now, but she had too. She know she overreacted with Cannon and Chris, but she stood by what she said. She didn't want them in her class. She turned over, another cramp hit her. She groaned quietly making sure to not wake Sam up, she would have to make an appointment for the doctor soon. She closed her eyes and let sleep take over her. Tomorrow will be a brand new day.

* * *

**A/N. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**I dropped a couple of hints in the story on what's likely coming up next chapter! {hehe]**


	10. Maybe Baby?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes woke up at six this morning. She rolled out of bed, and went to the bathroom to do her morning routine. She was standing in her bra and underwear while looking in the mirror. She looked bloated. _Guess that would explain the cramps_ she thought. She shrugged it off and decided on a nice sweater, jeans and uggs. She flat ironed her hair, and put on her purple beret hat. She kissed Sam on the cheek, and left out.

* * *

Arriving at school, she had mixed emotions about today. She took a deep breath, and got out of her car. She walked quickly as the fall breeze hit her face. She opened the door to the building and walked to the front office. Once she signed in, she headed to her classroom. She sat her coffee down on her desk, and wrote some work on the board for her students to do.

The bell ranged signaling for students to go to their next class. Katie was excited because she knew Ms. Jones would be back today. She ran down the hall with her book-bag on her shoulder, and her cheer bag in her hand. She almost ran into the principal trying to get to her teacher. She smiled apologetically at him, but continued running up the stairs. Finally making it she smiled.

"Your back." She ran up to hug her.

Mercedes laughed,"Yes I am." She said softly as she hugged the younger girl back.

Katie gave her one last squeeze,"I'm so happy your back." She said as she went to her desk.

The rest of the class came in talkative, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. The bell sounded letting her know it was time to start. There was a knock at her door, and she looked. Cannon and Chris were standing there looking at her. She spoke up first.

"Can I help you?" She asked

The classroom fell silent as they looked at the exchange that was about to happen.

"We know you told us you wanted us gone, but we can't just leave." Chris said as he looked her in her eyes.

Cannon looked away from her. "Can we just come back?"

Mercedes was staring at them. She wanted to be able to let what they did go but she couldn't. She sighed as she look toward the class to find everyone looking at her. She looked back at them.

"Go ahead and take your seats." She turned back to the board

_This is different _Katie thought. Usually they would be joking around, making the class laugh with inappropriate jokes but today, it was just like any other class they had. She watched as her teacher wrote their assignment on the board. The marker dropped abruptly as Mercedes grabbed the side of her stomach.

Katie looked around, seeing that she was the only one who saw it. She walked up to her, "Are you okay?" She asked with a worried expression

Mercedes looked at the young girl and smiled, "Yes sweetie, I'm fine." She reassured her. Katie nodded and went back to her seat.

"Alright, I want you guys to get out your Music Theory books, and read Chapter 3..I'm going to step outside and make a call. No talking." She grabbed her phone and stepped out the class.

She called the clinic to set up an appointment for this afternoon. She ended the call with the receptionist, and headed back to teach her class.

* * *

At the end of the day, Mercedes was packing up her stuff. She had to be at the doctor's in twenty minutes. She headed out the door, and opened her car door. She arrived at the office, she went to sign her name in. Making her way to sit down, she pick up a magazine and started reading it.

"Mercedes Jones?" The nurse called.

She put down the magazine, standing up she made her way to the nurse.

The older lady smiled at her, "I just need to take your weight, temperature, and blood pressure, okay?

Mercedes nodded. Once she finished, the nurse led her to an empty room.

"The doctor will be in shortly." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." As the nurse closed the door, she looked around the room. She was just about the read one of the posters before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hello Ms. Jones, I'm Dr. Skye." She held out her for Mercedes to shake.

Mercedes shook her hand.

"So what brings you here today?" She asked as she grabbed Mercede's folder.

"Well I have been having sharp pain in my stomach area for a week and a half. Some days it feels just like regular cramps, and others it doesn't. Also, I've been spotting a lot."

Dr. Skye wrote down everything that Mercedes was saying to her, she knew exactly what was going on but she wanted to make sure.

"Okay when was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?

Biting her lip slightly, "Umm, a month ago."

"Okay, I'm going to send you to the lab to get some blood work done, and we'll see what's going on. Even though I have a pretty good idea, I just want to make sure." She said smiling as she led Mercedes to the back.

* * *

Mercedes walked up her driveway in complete shock. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. **Pregnant**. She was a mixed ball of emotions right now. Turning the key in the door, she opened and closed it. She walked around the house looking for Sam. Finally finding him in their gym lifting weights, she tapped him shoulder.

Sam looked up, "Hey baby." He placed the weights down, and kiss her cheek. He furrowed his eyebrows when she didn't say nothing. "Mercedes?" He tried again.

She looked at him, "I'm pregnant."

Sam eyes bugged out, "WHAT?"

"I went to the doctor today because I was having pains in my stomach area, she took some blood..and the results came back that I was 6 weeks pregnant."

Sam had a wide smile plastered on his face, "We're having a baby?" He asked trying not to cry.

She laughed and nodded. Tears streaming down her face.

Sam picked her up and spun her around. He finally put her down on her feet, kissing her passionately.  
"I'm going to be a Dad." Finally letting his tears fall.

She buried her face into his chest. She placed a hand over her stomach, "We're going to be parents."

Sam kissed her forehead, "I love you." Getting on his knees, he lifted her shirt and kissed her belly, "And I love you too."

She smiled at the scene below her. Her little family was expanding, and she couldn't be any happier.

She sniffed, "I love you so much, Sam." She bent down, kissing his lips softly.

Sam deepened the kiss as he stood up. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

She moaned into the kiss, finally coming up for air. She smiled at him.  
"Let's go." She took is hand leading him up the stairs to the bedroom where they spent the rest of the night making love.

* * *

Karly and Katie decided they wanted to sing a song for Mercedes, so they practice a real heartfelt song last night for three hours.

When the bell ranged for the next class. They started walking down the hallway to her class.

"I really hopes she likes it..I just want her to know how much we love her." Katie said as she played with her fingers.

Karly smiled at her best friend, "She will K." As they rounded the corner they saw her talking to Cannon. Karly pulled her friend back behind the corner, and decided to wait in the restroom.

* * *

Mercedes was in a really good mood when she got to work. She was very excited about having her first baby. She was in her classroom giving make up tests to her four sophomore students. She heard a knock on the door, and looked through the window and sighed. She opened the door, while closing it behind her.

Cannon looked at her, "Before you say anything..I-I just want to say I'm sorry." He put his head down, "I know I was way out of line by calling Sa-urgh,um Mr. Evans. I just wanted to protect you. You have done so much for me these last 3 years, you got me through my dark days and just made me a happier person. I wanted to make sure that asshole didn't do anything hurt you, Ms. Jones." He finally looked back at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry..j-just please don't give up on me on my last year..please."

Mercedes had tears in her eyes. She never meant to make him feel like that. She loved all her students, but Cannon was different. He been through a lot of things that nobody knows about but her. She wrapped her arms around the taller boy.

"I will **NEVER** give up on you." She whispered to him. "I was just upset, and let my emotions get the best of me..but don't you ever feel like I'm going to give up you, okay?

He nodded as he place his head on her shoulder. He knew he could always trust her with anything.

She unwrapped her arms from around him, wiping his tears. She smiled.

"You know you can always talk to me. Even when you go to college next year, I'm still here for you." She said wiping the last of his tears.

"Thank you." He smiled softly, "You're going to make a great mom someday."

She smiled widely at that, "Actually, someday might be here in nine months."

Cannon eyes went wide, "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE PREGNANT." He yelled as the bell sounded.

Shaking her head at him, she laughed as she walked back into the room to prepare for her next class.

* * *

Karly and Katie entered the classroom together. Katie was a nervous wreck. They went to the front of the classroom, ignoring the confused looks.

Karly cleared her throat, "Okay, listen up..We have a song we would like to sing to our teacher."

"If it's okay with you, Ms. Jones." Katie asked Mercedes nervously.

She smiled sweetly at her. "It's fine sweetie."

They sat on the stools that they pulled up. Facing their teacher, they smiled. Karly picked up her guitar,and started playing the opening chord.

Karly[_Italics_] Katie[**Bold**] Together[Underline]

_I took my love and took it down_  
_I climbed a mountain and I turned around_  
**_And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills_**  
**_Till the landslide brought me down_**

**_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_**  
_Can the child within my heart rise above?_  
**_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_**  
_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_  
_'Cause I've built my life around you_  
**_But time makes you bolder_**  
**_Even children get older_**  
**_And I'm getting older too_**

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_  
_'Cause I've built my life around you_  
**_But time makes you bolder_**  
_Even children get older_  
_And I'm getting older too_  
**_Oh, I'm getting older too_**

_I take my love, take it down_  
_I climb a mountain and turn around_  
_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_  
_Will the landslide bring you down_  
_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_  
_Will the landslide bring you down, oh, oh_  
_The landslide bring you down_

Throughout the song, Karly shared longing looks at Katie, but looked away when she noticed her. Mercedes already knew Karly had a crush on Katie but was too afraid to tell her. She smiled once they were done. She stood up and clapped along with the rest of the class.

Wiping a stray tear, "That was beautiful girls. Thank you!"

They smiled and went back to their seats. Mercedes stood in front of her class.

"Now..I have some news for you guys." She said giddily. "Drum roll please." Alex started beating on the drum seat. "I'm having a baby."

Her class yelled in shock, "WHAT?". They all ran to her, hugging the living day lights out of her. _Yep, this is the best week ever _she thought.

* * *

**A/N. Total Sweetness :)**

**Let me know what you think!**


	11. Sweet Baby Love

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT & SWEET**

***2 MONTH TIME JUMP***

* * *

It was late December. Mercedes was 18 weeks pregnant. She was very excited because later on today her and Sam will get to find out the sex of their baby. Sam was coming home today from being on the road. They had lost their last two road games, so she figured he could use some good news.

Sporting a small baby bump. She was in the choir room having after school practice. She was getting her students prepared for their Christmas concert.

"Okay guys..let's go over this one more time. We are **not** stopping until you get it right."

There were load groans. Cannon dramatically felled on the riser.

"I'm going to die..my vocal chords are going to close up and I'm going to die." He exaggerated

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him. Standing up carefully, she made her way to him. Hitting him upside his head.

"OUCH!" He said rubbing the side of his head.

"Get up..NOW!" She said as she went back to the piano to sit down.

"You know every since you have been pregnant, you have become very violent." Chris said.

She glared at him. She started playing with her fingers.

"You really have..and plus you've been extra grumpy, constantly throwing up every 10 minutes, and you also have.." He trailed off once he saw her face start to scrunch up.

She sat there looking at them . Her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Oh shit..no, please don't cry." Chris said as he saw water start to form in her eyes.

"God, you guys are a bunch of asses." Karly said as she went to comfort her teacher.

"We didn't mean to make you cry, Ms. Jones..we are just tired." Alex said

Mercedes cried harder. Putting her face into her hands.

Katie went and wrapped her arms around her teacher, glaring at the boys for saying something.

"I-I-I just want you guys to be the best. I just want t-to make up for canceling your fall c-concert.. And I can't fucking helped that I'm pregnant and have to stop a couple of times during practice." She said through her tears.

"Now I feel like a complete asshole." Chris said.

* * *

Sam was so happy to be home. He was still pissed off for loosing their last two games. He fumbled the ball 10 times in one game. He sighed, _dammit I need to get myself together _he thought. He told Mercedes he would pick her up from school so they can head straight to the doctor. He got out of his truck, and started walking to the choir room. One thing he loved about this school was that it was located right by the beach.

He frowned once he heard crying. He walked in, and saw it was his girlfriend. He went straight to her.

"What happened, baby?" He said as he look at his crying pregnant girlfriend being comfort by Katie.

Mercedes looked away from Sam. Wiping her face.

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"Don't lie to me Mercedes." He said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing..really it's nothing." She said. She looked at her class, "Um, practice is over..I'm also canceling it for the rest of the week since you guys are tired." She said as she grabbed her bag, and pushed passed Sam.

"Ms. Jones, we're sorry." Alex tried saying but she left out quickly.

Sam was confused, he asked them what happened. Sam laughed when they told him but stopped when they glared at him. It's wasn't funny per say, but she has been extra sensitive to a lot if things since she has been pregnant.

"It's not funny." Karly said glaring at Sam.

"I'm sorry..it's really not, but she has been on this hormonal roller coaster ever since she got pregnant." Sam said, "I'll talk you her. Thanks guys."

He walked back out to his truck, where his girlfriend was waiting for him. He went and kissed her on her cheek. Opening the door for her. He then ran to the other side to get in.

He turned to look at her, he smiled putting his hand on her stomach. "Do you want to tell me why you were crying."

"No." She whispered

He kissed her on her lips, deciding not the push her. He started up the car, and headed to their doctors appointment.

* * *

They arrived at the office a little early. They went to sign in and waited until their name was called. Once the nurse came out, Sam helped her up and walked to the back. The nurse took Mercedes weight, temperature and blood pressure. She led them to the examination room, and told them the doctor would be in shortly.

Sam held on the Mercedes hand tightly. He always wanted to have a little girl, but he would perfectly happy with whatever it was at long as it was healthy.

Mercedes looked at him and smiled, "Nervous?"

Sam looked her, "M-me? Nervous? Um, n-no..w-why would you think that?"

She laughed at him, kissing his lips softly. The door opened and Dr. Skye entered she smiled at them.

"Okay, are you guys ready? " She asked

They both nodded excitedly.

Dr. Skye lifted Mercedes's shirt up, she put the gel on her stomach. Mercedes shivered from the coldness.

She laughed, "I'm still not use to that."

Dr. Skye laughed at the young girl. Taking the probe, she ran it across her stomach. She saw the head, the feet, and she finally found what she was looking for.

She smiled at the couple, "Do you want to know what your having?"

Sam looked at Mercedes smiling. They both nodded their heads.

Dr. Skye snapped a couple of pictures. She then removed the probe and looked at them, "Congratulations you two..you're having a baby girl."

Sam eyes filled up with tears as he looked at the screen. He turned to look at Mercedes.

"A baby girl..we're having a girl." He stood up and left small kisses on her lips.

The doctor handed Sam a paper towel so he could wipe off the gel. She handed them the pictures, and their next appointment card. Sam helped her up, and they walked out the door.

She smiled at him, "Are you happy?"

Sam smirked down at her, "Very."

* * *

After their appointment the couple had picked up some Chinese and headed back home. They were sitting on the couch cuddling, in a peaceful silence.

Sam was rubbing Mercedes's stomach in soothing circles. He felt the baby kick his hand. He shot up.

"Oh my god..she just kicked." Sam said as he smiled at Mercedes

Mercedes smiled at him. He was so adorable. She took their hands, intertwining them together. His nose wrinkled when she kissed it. Her phone started ringing, she picked it up without looking at the screen.

"Hello." She said into the receiver.

"Umm..Hey Mercedes."

She froze. Sam asked her what was wrong. She looked at him in shock.

"Umm, hi Santana."

* * *

**A/N. Cliffhanger :) Well not really since you know who called lol.**

**Okay..I will be back to update the next chapter later this week, if I'm still alive after this Samcedes goodness tomorrow in the finale. **

**Let me know what you think :D**  
**Until next time, lovebugs!**


	12. Weird

**DICLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE, AND SURE AS HELL DON'T WANT TO!**

**Enjoy (: **

**JOSH-CHRIS EVANS (because I have a slight obsession with the man) lol **

* * *

_Previously on New Beginnings..._

_"Hello"_

_"Umm..Hey Mercedes."_

_"Um, hi Santana."_

There was a long paused until Santana cleared her throat.

"How have you been?" She asked quietly.

"You should know..but you know, I haven't heard from you in five months Santana." She said harshly

Santana put her head down. She bit down on her lip.

"I'm really s-sorry Mercedes..I was just so angry at the situation with Sam, I took it out on you also." She whispered

"Well, I'm your best friend Santana..even if your pissed off, you still can talk to ME!" Mercedes said as she carefully stood up off of Sam's lap.

She scoffed, "It's not like you really care about me..all you care about is Sam."

Mercedes was speechless. She couldn't believe she just said that. She love and care for Santana just like a sister. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"HOW DARE SAY THAT SANTANA! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU. WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY SOME SHIT LIKE THAT?" She said yelling. "I-I LOVE YOU LIKE YOU ARE MY OWN FUCKING BLOOD." Finally breaking down, Sam came around the corner as he heard her yelling, he tried to take the phone away from her.

"L-Look it's true..you only care about Sam. Sam this, Sam that..Get the fuck out of here with the you love me shit..because it's not true." She said as tears came down her face.

Mercedes looked at Sam who was telling her to calm down. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry that you feel that way, I really am..but I'm in no condition to have this conversation with you."

"What d-do you mean c-condition?" She stammered out.

Mercedes let out a shaky breath, "I'm pregnant, Santana." She said as Sam continue to rub soothing circles in her back, he silently pleaded for her to get off the phone.

Santana was shocked. "P-Pregnant?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Santana shook her head. She sniffled, "Wow..um..I-I can't believe it..so you actually have everything you want, huh?"

"What the fuck does that suppose to mean Santana?" She asked angrily

She huffed, "The house, the boyfriend, the job, the kid. You have EVERYTHING." She said in a harsh tone.

Finally fed up with Santana's bullshit, Sam held his hand out.

"Give me the phone, Mercedes." He demanded

She held a finger to him, she spoke into the receiver, "Actually..I don't have everything..I don't have my best friend." Hanging up the phone, she threw it across the room. She let out a frustrated grunt. She turned around and cried into Sam's chest.

Sam was pissed. He wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her forehead gently, "It's going to be okay baby." Rubbing his hands up and down her back,"I Promise."

* * *

The next morning, Mercedes had called into work sick. She decided she wanted to stay home and rest for awhile. She looked up as she saw Sam come out of the bathroom already dressed for practice. He looked up at her, and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he moved around the bedroom, getting his bag packed.

"I've been better." She said softly. She stood up from the bed, and looked in the mirror. Sighing she turned to look at Sam. "I'm getting bigger."

He looked at her stomach smiling, she was in fact getting bigger. Her tank top was barely covering her bump, and her cheeks were getting puffier. But one part that stood out to him the most was her boobs. He smiled goofily at that. They were HUGE.

"SAM!" She snapped him out of daze.

"What?" He said innocently.

"STOP looking at them." She glared at him as she pulled up her bra the best she could.

He laughed at her as he wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry..they're just, I don't know..out there." He smirked as he kissed her lips softly.

She pushed his face away, "You're such an asshole." She tried to walk away

He laughed as he picked her up, sitting her on the dresser, "I love you." Kissing her pouty lips.

She moaned into kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I love you more." Kissing his lips once more. "Now help me down, I have to pee."

He did as he was told. He stepped outside so that he could finish getting ready. He saw his phone vibrating on the dresser. He picked it up, and groaned once he saw who it was. He really didn't feel like arguing this morning.

"Hello."

"Well, hello there Samuel." The person said sarcastically, "Nice of you to finally answer my phone call."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ma, I was going to call..when I found the time." He knew that was a lie.

"Now boy, don't you dare lie to your mama." Mary said through gritted teeth.

Sam winced when heard her tone. He saw Mercedes come out of the bathroom. "Mama..I have to go..um.. Mercedes just..threw up everywhere, okay bye." He hung up to phone quickly. He smiled at Mercedes apologetically. "Sorry."

Mercedes shook her head at him, "You're going to have to talk to her someday Sam."

He sighed, "I know but..right now I really have other things to worry about.."

She kissed his forehead. "Forgive her." She whispered

"I-I can't..at least not right now." He looked in her eyes. Sighing, he kiss her, "I'll see you later." He walked out and headed to practice.

* * *

Later that day, Mercedes was outside sitting by the pool enjoying her day off. She had ask one of Sam's bodyguard/closest friend, Josh, if he could do a food run for her. Of course the he said yes. So when she heard him knock on the screen door, she jumped up to go greet him in the kitchen.

She went in there with a smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you so much, Josh!" She told him as she went around the table and kissed him on the cheek.

Josh laughed at her, "You're very welcome Mercedes..I hope I got everything right." When Mercedes gave him the list earlier his eyes bugged out. How could one person eat all of this?

She looked through the bags smiling as she looked back up, "Yup, that's everything." She had wanted five chicken tacos, two double cheeseburgers with extra pickles and BBQ sauce, chili cheese fries, fried pickles, and three different flavored milkshakes.

Josh scrunched up his nose once she put the fried pickles in her tacos.

Closing her eyes, she moaned loudly as she took a bite out of it. Stuffing a couple of fries in her mouth she looked up at him, "You want some?" Holding out some of her combination.

"NO." He answered a little to quickly. He smiled tightly at her, "Thank you though."

She shrugged and continued to eat. She bit into one of the burgers, and sip on the chocolate milkshake.

Josh leaned against the counter and watched her. That's disgusting he thought.

She was about to bite into the third taco but stopped when the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it." Josh said as he headed to the front of the house to avoid throwing up from watching her eat. Opening the door, he looked back at the person frowning.

"I don't think you should be here." He said.

"That's not really your call, asshole."

Mercedes slid off the stool, and headed to see what was taking him so long. She rounded the corner with her hands rubbing her stomach.

"Josh..who's at the.." She trailed off when he stood aside. After five months, she was here.

"I told her she should leave." He turned around to Mercedes.

"And I said it wasn't your call." Santana bit out, glaring at him.

Mercedes sighed, she looked back at him, "It's okay, Josh."

He eyed her skeptically, raising a brow.

"I'll be fine..I'll call if I need you." She smiled at him.

He reluctantly left the room, and decided to sit in the next room just in case anything went down.

Mercedes turned back to Santana biting her lip, she stepped aside so she could come in and closed the door behind her.

Santana turned around and took her in. She was still beautiful as ever. Her eyes traveled down to her stomach, she was definitely pregnant.

Mercedes shifted on her feet once she saw Santana looking at her stomach. "Would you like to sit down?" She asked softly

Santana eyes snapped back up, "Yeah..um..sure." She sat down on the couch, and watched Mercedes slightly wobble to the seat across from her.

"To be honest, I don't really know where to start." Santana said playing with her fingers. She sighed once Mercedes didn't say anything. "I know I hurt you from what I said on the phone..I'm sorry."

Mercedes sat up a little bit, resting her hand on her stomach. Her voice was low, "How could you even dare to think that I didn't care about you?" She asked. "Santana, you are like a sister to me, I love you to pieces..but you really hurt me when you said that."

Santana sat back and sighed. That was the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her. She looked at her stomach again, why can't she just be with me she thought.

"I know you care about me..I was just angry when I said it." Santana said

Mercedes looked at her sadly, "Why are you here Santana?"

"Well first I came here to fucking apologize to you!" She spatted out. Standing up, "You know Mercedes, **I love you**..like I really do. Why are you even with him?" Finally letting it out. She did come here to apologize to her, but she also wanted to know why him.

Taken aback by her outburst, she stood up also getting closer to her.

"I'm with Sam because I love him, Santana and you know that."

Santana stared at her. They didn't even realize how close they has both gotten. Santana took this as an opportunity, and kissed her.

Mercedes was shocked. She pulled away quick. "Why did you just do that?"

"I'm sorry, Mercedes." She started to tear up, "I held in my feelings for you for so long, Sam was the only person who knew I liked you..and then he just crush my fucking heart and took you away from me. That's why I hate him so much."

Mercedes looked at her friend, "Look. Santana..I love you so much, but I could never love you in _that way_. I'm in love with Sam, and I'm having a baby with him." She said remorsefully. "But that does not mean I don't care about you, okay?"

Santana nodded as she wiped her tears. She was so over this, she knew she couldn't be happy for her friend, she just couldn't. But like always, she was just going to have to try.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around her. She hugged her tightly. "I've missed you."

Santana sniffled out, "I miss you too..I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Mercedes replied. They stood there hugging for a couple of minutes until Santana pulled back.

"I should go." She whispered

Mercedes nodded as she walk to the front door. She opened it, "Maybe we can do something together this weekend?"

Santana smiled at her, "Okay..I'll text you." She waved goodbye to her.

Mercedes smiled, she was happy that she got her best friend back. They still had a long ways to go, but she would worry about that later.

* * *

Sam was tired. Scratch that. He was exhausted. Coach has been practicing them extra hard since it was playoffs. Sam just wanted to get home to his girlfriend. He was so excited about having a baby girl, he stopped by a little boutique on the way home and brought her a couple of onesies with cute sayings on them.

He opened the door to the house and was calling out for Mercedes.

He went to the kitchen and saw that Josh was cleaning up what looked like food bags.

"Hey man..where's Mercedes?" Sam asked as he sat down his bags.

"She upstairs taking a nap." He said as he threw away another bag. He turned to Sam, "You are aware that she has these weird ass food cravings, right?

Sam laughed at the disgusted look on his face. "Yeah..her worst one is pickles with ice cream."

Josh gagged, "And on that note, I'm going to my room." He said exiting the kitchen."

Shaking his head, Sam walked up to their bedroom. He looked and saw his girlfriend sleeping peacefully. He walked over and kissed her on the lips, and bent down to her stomach kisses her growing belly.

"I can't wait to meet you baby girl..Daddy loves you so much." He stood up, stripping down to his boxers. He slid into bed, wrapping Mercedes in his arms while resting his hands on her stomach. Everything was perfect for Sam, but what he didn't know..somebody was planning to try to tear his family apart.

* * *

**A/N. Hey guys I'm back! I had to take a little break, because after that finale I got really pissed off..But I'm over it, I'm not going let that shit show effect my writing (:**

**So what do you think is going on with Sam and Mama Evans?**

**Do you like Josh? (I think he's hilarious.)**

**Uh, Oh..Santana finally admits her feelings to Mercedes. :O**

**Daddy Sam sweetness (:**

**DO NOT worry, the angst is not coming _yet_..**

**And who would you guys like to see more of? Let me know!**

**Until next time, lovebugs!**


	13. Sweet Love

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Short & Sweet. :)**

* * *

The next morning Mercedes woke up tired. She spent all night throwing up, and just felt very fatigue afterwards. She called into work to tell the principal she wasn't coming in.

She sighed as she came back into the room from brushing her teeth.

Sam turned to her frowning. "Are you okay?" He was on his phone texting Jake. The coach had given them the rest of the week off.

She stared at him. She covered her face with her hands. Sighing she shook her head no.

Sam got up from the bed and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm getting fatter, I can't fit any of my clothes, I'm constantly throwing up and I can't fucking see my toes Sam...like at all." She said as she shifted her feet. Looking at him, she saw him tuck in his lips.

Sam tried his best not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. She was overreacting big time. He looked at her, "I-I'm sorry baby."

"I don't find anything fucking funny about this Sam."

Sam laughed harder. He knew she was pissed at him, but he thought she looked even more beautiful when she was mad.

"Baby, you're overreacting." He grabbed her by her shoulders and stood her in front of the mirror. "You are 5 months pregnant with our baby girl; sure your getting bigger, but that's only because you carrying some precious cargo in there." He said as he slid his hands across her stomach.

She looked back at the mirror. Putting her hands on top of his, she leaned back against him."You're going to a great Dad."

Sam smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "And you're going to be a great Mommy."

She smiled at that. She always hoped and prayed that she could be the best mom that she could be. It was hard for her as a child to grow up without hers. Her mother had died when she was two. Mercedes mom was a nurse, and often worked night shifts. It was raining one night when she was headed back home from work; she lost control of her car causing her to hydroplane and hit a tree. She died instantly at the scene. Mercedes heard a lot of good stories about her mom growing up, but she just wished she met her before she left.

Sam looked at her. She was staring off in space with tears streaming down her face. He knew she was thinking of her mom. He held her tighter."It's okay baby...I know your mom is looking down on you. I also know she's is extremely proud of the woman you have become." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded against his chest. They stayed like that in a tight embrace for about 10 minutes. She lifted her head off of him, wiping her tears away. She cleared her throat and looked at him, "Your mom called me yesterday wanting to know when we were coming to visit."

Sam groaned. Sam's parents were divorce. They have been every since Stacey and Stevie were seven. He was not at all happy with his mother right now. She had lied to him when she said she couldn't make the twins' Senior orientation because she had to work, but in reality she went and got married in Vegas with a man she's been dating for three years.

"Mercedes..." He sighed.

"Samuel..." She said with a sad smile.

He unhooked himself from her, "I can't talk to her Mercy."

She frowned, "She made a mistake Sam. She apologized countless of times. The twins forgave her, why can't you?"

He shrugged as he plopped down on the bed. He laid down staring at the ceiling.

Mercedes went over to him, getting into the bed. She straddled his lap, kissing his lips softly. "I won't push...okay?"

He shook his head. He looked at her and smirked at their position. He ran his hands under her shirt, pulling her down gently to him. He kissed her lips, he moved his way toward her neck, biting and sucking softly.

Mercedes moaned. She grounded herself against him. She has been craving a lot of sex lately. Her doctor told her it was normal for her hormones to rage at any time during the pregnancy. She lifted Sam's shirt off of him, and started to pull at his shorts.

Sam helped her with the shorts, and returned the favor by removing her clothes. Once they were both completely naked, he laid her down flat on her back, and entered inside of her. He moaned. When they first had sex, Sam was a little scared that he was going to hurt the baby, but the doctor reassured him that's sex was absolutely safe during a pregnancy.

He moved in her deeper causing her to moan loudly. He moved his mouth down to her breast, where he sucked and bit down gently. He releases the nipple with a pop, and smiled at her.

Mercedes smiled back at him as she pulled him down back to her; their tongues were fighting for dominance. She pulled her mouth away from his and was just about to speak until she saw in her peripheral vision their doorknob turn.

Sam eyes bugged out when the door opened, "DUDE! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?" he yelled at his friend. Josh had earphones in scrolling down on his phone. He looked up and eyes widen.

"OH SHIT." He said as he covered his eyes. He turned his back to them, "I thought y'all were gone to work."

"Obviously not." Mercedes mumbled

Sam sighed, "What do you want?"

"I came to borrow a shirt...but I'll just get it when...you...um finish." He said uncovering his eyes; he turned back around confused, "Can't you hurt the baby like that?"

"GET OUT." They both said. He hurriedly walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sam dropped his forehead against Mercedes. He tried to pick up where they left off, but she pushed his chest.

"Um, no...The moment is ruined." She said as she slid from under him, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Sam covered his face with a pillow and screamed out his frustration. _Guess I have to handle this on my own_ he thought.

* * *

Later on that day, Sam and Mercedes were sitting in the living room watching movies. They had a late breakfast, and decided to chill out for the rest of the day.

"We should go swimming." Sam blurted out.

Mercedes looked at him like he was crazy, "Um...three reasons that can't happen. A. I'm pregnant; B. Even though we live in Florida, it's cold outside; and C. I can't swim because I'm pregnant, Sam." She said in an obvious tone.

Sam pouted, "Baby...we can use the inside pool, and I can help you swim." He moved in front of her lifting her shirt, leaving raspberry kisses on her stomach.

She laughed pushing his head away, "Stop."

He looked up smiling at her, "Pleaaaaaseeeeee."

"Fine...Let me go change." She sighed as he helped her up the stairs. He changed into his swimming trunks, and sat on the bed waiting for her to get done.

"Baby?" He yelled

"Yes.." she answered as she tied the hair tie tight on her hair.

"Do you need h-h-help?" He stammered out when she opened the door, mouth dropping at the sight of her. "_Damn_."

Mercedes came out of the bathroom in a blue/white polka-dot bikini. She looked up at him, frowning. "It looks bad doesn't it?"

Sam snapped out of his daze, "No...No baby, you look beautiful'." He said with a smile. He went over to her and put his hands on her stomach, "Actually both of my babies do." He kissed her on the lips, and then bent down to kiss her stomach.

She smiled at him; she would never get tired of him doing that.

"C'mon lets go." She grabbed his hand and led him down to the pool, where they spent a couple of hours goofing off together.

* * *

After getting showered up and eating dinner, the couple was in their bedroom getting ready for the next day. Sam had to leave early in the morning, so he needed to pack. The team would be gone for the rest of December for games and TV interviews.

"This will be the first Christmas we've been together that you'll not be here." She said as she sat Indian style on the bed watching him pack.

Sam looked at her with sad eyes. "I know baby...I can't believe I won't see you for three weeks." It was official; he really did hate his job.

"Don't remind me." She muttered as she rubbed Rocky's stomach.

Sam looked at her and sighed. He walked toward her, picking her up carefully from the bed.

She squealed, "Sam...put me down!"

He smirked at her. He placed her in his suitcase on the floor. "Now you can come with me."

She laughed at him. _He is such a dork_ she thought. "I wish I could."

Rocky jumped off the bed and went back to Mercedes and laid his head back in her lap the best way he could while she was in the luggage.

Sam rolled his eyes at the dog. "He is so damn spoiled."

Mercedes laugh heartily at that because it was so true. He looked up at her and started to lick her face.

"Stop Rocky." She giggled out as he licked her face. He stopped and went to lay his head gently on her stomach.

Sam shook his head at the two. The dog was very protective over Mercedes..and even more now since she was pregnant.

Sam took out the rest of his things he needed for the trip. He turned to Mercedes and smiled, helping her out of the suitcase.

"Since I want see you till the New Year, I want some Mercy kisses." He waggled his eyebrows.

She laughed at him, "That can be arranged." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him fully on the lips.

He put his hands on her stomach, and deepened the kiss. He walked backward until the back of his legs hit the bed. He held her tightly in his lap, running his hands up and down her thighs.

She smiled as she felt him playing with her tongue. Finally pulling away for some air, she continued to give him some sweet pecks on the lips.

"You better call me every day." She said as she played with hair on the nape of his neck.

"I will baby...I love you." He kissed her lips. Placing his hands back on her stomach, he looked down "And I love you too, baby girl."

They sat like that for a minute. Hugged closely together, they finally drifted off to sleep and prepared themselves for the longest three weeks ever.

* * *

**A/N. Get your tissues ready...the angst is coming :( **


	14. Revenge

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**ARIEL:AMBER STEVENS**

**WARNING:ANGST AHEAD :( **

* * *

Mercedes was now 22 weeks pregnant. She was so excited about being a mother that she had this glow about her that many people commented on her about. She was also happy because the Christmas concert went fantastic. She was proud of her students, they worked really hard. Now it was crunch time. District and State competitions were coming up, and now she had to prepare them for that on top of being pregnant.

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay, you guys. It's game time. We have a lot to go over in a short period of time, so everyone needs to bring their A game."

"Ms. Jones?" Katie said

"Yes sweetie." She turned to her.

"This is like our last competitions that we are going to have together." She said as she looked around the choir room.

Mercedes smiled dropped. She forgot all about them being seniors, and it was indeed their last year in her class. She looked at them sadly.

Cannon looked around and saw how the mood shifted, so he decided to get everybody excited again.

He went to the front the room, and carefully stood on the piano.

"Cannon get you-." Mercedes started but was interrupted.

"Come on you guys lets not get depressed. We still have five months left." He said as he looked at each and every one of them."Lets not think about graduating right now. We need to work hard, and get ready for these competitions because I'll be damn if we get second place to them uptight prep school assholes!"

Chris stood up, "Yeah, let's do it. Even if Ms. Jones practice us till we die, it will be well worth it." He smiled at them.

"So what do you say?" Cannon turned to his teacher.

Mercedes smiled as she wiped a tear, "I say..y'all are going to hate me when we are done."

They laughed at her. Cannon went and hug her carefully. He kissed her cheek and poked her belly.

She swatted his hands away and smiled."Okay, lets get to work." She clapped her hands.

On the other side of the states, Sam was in Las Vegas. The team just won against San Francisco and decided to take a trip to Vegas. They went to this club named HAZE, where they were lucky and got in free.

"This is fucking dope." Carter said over the music.

"Yeah, I agree." Sam said as he ordered himself another beer.

"Yo, Rookie..I think we should make a toast to ya." Damien said as he held two bimbos by the waist.

"That's a good fucking idea man." Carter drunkly made his way to the DJ booth and took the microphone away from the man and cut the music. He ignored to boo's, "LISTEN UP LAS VEGAS! I JUST WANT TO MAKE A SPECIAL TOAST TO MY DUDE, SAM EVANS. ROOKIE, THANKS FOR GETTING US TO THE PLAYOFFS..LADIES HE IS SINGLE FOR THE NIGHT!" Carter dropped the mic, and there were cheers after that.

Sam spitted out his drink at what he said, eyes bugging out. "Fuck no."

* * *

It was 11 o'clock at night and Mercedes was sitting in the living room grading papers. She spoke with Quinn and Puck yesterday. They were coming this week to see her since Puck and his team didn't make it to the playoffs. Speaking of playoffs, she hasn't heard from Sam in a couple of days. She tried calling his phone but didn't receive any answer. She just shrugged it off because he probably was just busy.  
She was just about to head to bed when she heard a knock at the front door. She looked through the peephole and saw a pissed off looking Micah and Santana.

Opening the door, "Hey...what's wrong?''

"Have you talk to Sam lately?" Santana asked as she stepped inside the house.

She frowned, "Not in a couple of days. Why?"

"I'm going to kill his ass." Micah said harshly."I'm going to fucking kill him."

Mercedes was confused, "Wait...what's going on?"

"Like I said back in high school Mercedes, I knew he couldn't keep his dick in his pants." Handing her the phone.

Mercedes looked at the phone, scrolling down the website.

*_Looks like Tampa's new quarterback has a new flavor of the week. Sam Evans was pictured in Las Vegas club HAZE with a young woman, who he reportedly left with for the night. But WAIT! Doesn't he have a girlfriend and a baby on the way? Guess the stress got to him early. More details on this story coming soon_.*

She looked at the picture of them entering his room, and her leaving the next morning. She gasped, dropping the phone. She covered her mouth, looking at her brother with tears in her eyes.

"No..no..n-no, Micah he wouldn't do that to me." She shook her head, placing her hands on her stomach. She kept on repeating it to herself.

Micah wrapped his arms around his sister as she cried. _You better have a fucking explanation for this Sam _he thought.

* * *

Sam woke up in a groggily state the next morning. He didn't remember anything that happened that night. He got out the bed and went straight to the bathroom. He knew he needed to call Mercedes but he has been so busy with interviews. He washed his face, and headed back to bed. He stopped mid step as he saw someone in his bed that he didn't notice before.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" he yelled

The girl turned to him and smirked, "Aw, c'mon baby..don't act like you don't remember me."

"I really fucking don't..you need to leave." Sam said

She removed the cover from around her, she stood up in just her bra and panties. Leaning over kissing him on the lips.

Sam stepped away from her, and wiped his mouth roughly. "You need to leave, NOW!"

"Oh come on Sam. What's the rush?" She said as she sat back on the bed. "You weren't all mad last night when we fucked." Crossing her legs, she picked up the condom from the floor.

Sam eyes bugged out, "We did not have sex last night."

She smiled sweetly at him, "Mmhm, sure we did."

His eyes started to water, "I have a girlfriend."

"Of course you do..she's very beautiful by the way." She said as she stood up and collected her clothes. She walked around him opening the door. She was met with a confused face, "If you'll excuse me.." She looked back at Sam. "Call me later baby."

Jake looked at the girl, and turned back to Sam.

"Tell me you fucking didn't, Sam?" He said angrily.

"I-I don't know..at this point I don't fucking know, because I don't remember a damn thing that happened last night." Sam said as he sat down in the couch with his face in his hands.

"Sam, you have a girl coming out your hotel room halfway naked. How the fuck you do you not know what happened?" Jake yelled at his teammate.

"I just don't know okay." Sam said he said quietly as he tried to piece things together in his head.

"How could you be so damn stupid?" He bit out at him."You have a girlfriend back home, need I remind you, who is **PREGNANT** with your daughter."

Sam jumped off the couch, and got in his face.

"You think I don't fucking know that? I don't remember anything, how many times do I have to say it? All I know is I woke up this morning and she w-was t-there..she was just fucking there." Sam broke down.

Jake looked at his friend and knew he was telling the truth. He wrapped his arms around him. It pained him to see his friend put in this situation. "I'm sorry man."

* * *

Every since he left the high school back in September, Tyler was trying to get help. And he did..but it only lasted for a couple of days. He has been following Mercedes every since she went out with that blonde friend of hers. He watch her every move. He started to notice she was getting bigger, and that's when he knew he hated Sam guts. He was just waiting for a perfect opportunity to try his plan and it worked. He knew that Sam was flying out West, so he booked him a plane ticket and followed his every move. So when they went to Vegas, he knew the perfect person for the job.

He walked up the apartment steps, and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" The girl yelled, when she opened the door she rolled her eyes, "What the fuck do you want Tyler?"

"Well hello to you too, Ariel." He pushed passed her.

"I didn't say you can come in." She stood by the door.

Ignoring her, "I have a job for you." He tossed the folder to her, "Sam Evans, he's a new quarterback so he has money..I need you to seduce him."

She looked though the folder and saw a picture of him and his girlfriend. She looked up at him, "Why are you trying to break them apart?"

"He has something I want." He said simply.

Ariel looked at him, shaking his head. "I don't do this any more Tyler..I don't break up happy homes."

Tyler laughed. "I don't give a fuck. You are doing this or else."

Ariel knew what he was capable of, he always did this to her. She shook her head again as tears came down her face, "Fine..tell me what I need to do." She muttered quietly.

He walked to her, kissing her lips. Smirked when she turned her face away, "Good girl."

* * *

Ariel was devastated. When Tyler told her that the girl was also pregnant, she knew she made a mistake agreeing to this. She entered HAZE in search for Sam. She wore a tight red dress with black heels. She walked to the bar and ordered herself a drink, and that's when she saw him. Sure he was cute, but he belonged to someone else. She looked toward the DJ booth were some dude was giving him a shout out. She put on a brave face and walked toward him.

She whispered in his ear, "Hey there cutie. Can I buy you a drink?"

He looked at her, "No..I'm fine."

_Walk away Ariel, just walk away_ she told herself but she saw Tyler lurking around looking at them. Holding back her tears, she ran her fingers across his lips, "Oh come on, just one." She didn't wait for him to answer she asked to bartender for another beer.

"Seriously I'm fine..I have a girlfriend." Sam said

When he turned his head, she slipped the powder into his drink that Tyler has given to her. She looked back at him, raising her hands in surrender. "I have a boyfriend; it's just a friendly drink."

Sam hesitated but took it anyway. "Thank you."

She smiled sadly at him. After a good hour, whatever Tyler gave him, it was very much in his system. She helped him to his room, sliding the key in the door. He walked sluggishly to his bed and passed out.

She looked at him. Sighing, "I'm so sorry." She stripped down to her bra and panties. She unwrapped the condom, and just threw it on the bed. She pulled the blanket over her face, and cried herself to sleep. The next morning she had to make it seem like they slept together, and it broke her heart to see him so broken to actually think it happened. Once she left the room, she saw a paparazzi lurking around and they started to snap pictures of her. She quickly put her clothes on and left out of the building where she came face to face with Tyler.

"It's done." She said angrily

"Thank you sweetheart, I will be sending you some money soon." He smirked at her moving her hair out of her face.

She pushed his hand away roughly, "I hope you rot in hell." She said as she turned away hoping that someone will catch him in his act.

* * *

Mercedes spent the night crying. She was so upset, she even blamed herself for this. The next morning she had come to a revelation that she needed to be strong, not just for her but also for **her** daughter. She went to work, and guessed it wasn't a secret because many of the teachers gave her these sympathetic looks that she just hated. She got through all of classes okay. At the end of the day she had asked the seniors if they could run practice for today. Of course they said yes, so when she made it home, she started to pack. **No, not her things…but Sam's**.

"If you want to cheat on me Sam, fine...but I'll be damned if you stay in this house with me." She said to herself as she put the rest of his clothes in garbage bags. She paused for a second, holding her stomach when the baby started to kick rapidly."I know baby...I'm so sorry."

"JOSH!" she yelled.

He came running to the door.  
"Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

She looked at him."No, I'm fine..I just need you to carry these downstairs for me."

He looked at the bags, and saw that Sam's clothes were in there.

"Merced-." He started.

She turned around and pointed her finger in his face, "Don't you dare take up for him Josh.. Don't you fucking dare!"

He jumped when she yelled at him. He understood she was mad but she didn't even know Sam's side of the story but he was making it any better by not calling. He knew Sam, he would never cheat on her.

He looked at her, "I'm not taking up for him, but you do need to calm down Mercedes...you're pregnant and I know I don't know a lot of babies, but I know stress can't be good."

She looked at him as she wiped the tears that was coming down her face. She tried to speak but nothing would come out.

He went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I-I just d-don't know what to think." She cried harder in his chest.

"Me either, but I promised you I'm going to find out." He said as he rubbed soothing circles in her back to calm her down. "I'm going to find out."

Sam was miserable. He didn't know what to do. He knew Mercedes found out somehow, because she wasn't picking up her phone. He sighed as the plane landed. He spent the last two days trying to piece together what happened at the club, and he got nothing. His phone has been ringing non stop, but he ignored them all. Walking out the airport he was attacked by the paparazzi.

"_SAM? WHERE'S YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND? ARE YOU REALLY CHEATING ON YOUR PREGNAT GIRLFRIEND? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO KNOW THAT YOUR KID WILL GROW UP TO KNOW HIS OR HER FATHER CHEATED ON MOMMY_?

That last comment struck something in Sam. He leaned over in snatched the camera out of the man's hand and crush it with his bare hands.

"DON'T EVER BRING MY CHILD INTO SHIT." He said angrily, Jake pulled him away from the flashing cameras, and got him inside the cab.

Jake turned to him..he has never seen him like this. It was heartbreaking. He told the driver the address. Sam leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes, hoping and praying that Mercedes would at least hear him out.

* * *

Mercedes was tired. Her feet were swollen and she just didn't feel good at all. She finished packing Sam's stuff last night. He was coming home today, and she just couldn't face him right now.

She saw the front door knob turn. She froze once she saw him.

Sam walked through the house quietly. He stopped when he saw Mercedes in the living room. He looked at all the trash bags by the staircase and figured that was his stuff.

His eyes started to water as he walked to her."Baby.."

She shook her head at him, taking a step back,"No..Sam no..How could you do this to me?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"Mercedes..you have to believe me. I don't know what happened that night." He said pleaded with her.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Sam how fucking dare you lie to my face..I saw pictures of you two leaving the club, going into **YOUR** hotel room, and her leaving out the next morning." She yelled at him, "What is it, huh? Am I not attractive anymore? Is that that the problem? I'm pregnant with your daughter Sam, I'm sorry I don't look like I did before."

"Mercedes you know damn well that's not the problem." He said angrily, "**I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU**!"

She was over this. She walked around him to head up the stairs.

He grabbed her by her wrist, and wrapped her in a hug. "Baby..I swear on everything I did not cheat on you..I promise I didn't." He cried into her neck.

She kept her arms to her side as he hugged her. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She wanted to believe him, but all the proof was there. "Sam, let me go.." She whispered.

"No..not until you see that I didn't do this." He said

She pushed him, but that only tightened his grip around her.

"Sam, please just let me go.." She stammered out quietly.

"I'm so sorry..I-I wish I could just go back in time, and not even enter that club."

"Well..you can't, and I want you out today Sam.. Either you leave or I leave." She said as more tears came down her face. She rubbed her stomach as she felt the baby kick.

Sam put his head down. He couldn't believe this was happening. He looked as she rubbed her stomach.  
"Baby..p-please." He whispered brokenly.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is." She walked up to him, kissed his cheek. "I will always love you Sam, but right now I just need time."

He shook his head, "What about the baby?"

"She's not here yet, Sam…she wont know the difference if you're here or not."

"Born or not born Mercedes, you're not keeping me away from my daughter. I want to be there for **everything,** end of discussion." He bit out angrily

She glared at him, "After the shit that just happen, you really shouldn't have any say in what I do..but your right I don't want my baby growing up without a parent like I did." She sighed, "Just get your stuff and get out Sam."

Sam looked at her. Why couldn't she just believe him? He sighed, grabbing one of the garbage bags and heading to the front door. He turned around and looked at her, "Just know..I love you so much, I would **never** cheat on you." He looked at her one last time, and walked out the door.

She sat down on the step and put her face into her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

**A/N. Stay tuned..because it's about to get really good..**


	15. Are They Okay?

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**STACEY-RITA VOLK (I'm totally obessed with her. lol)**

**STEVIE-JOHN DELUCA**

**I changed Stephanie's faceclaim to Blake Lively, I just pictured her better.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the incident. Sam was staying in Orlando with his siblings. As much as he loved them, he just wanted to be at his own house, but that wasn't an option right now. He sighed as he rolled off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning." He greeted his siblings as he went to grab a bowl from the cabinet.

Stevie stood up from the table and walked out. He was still pissed off at him. He wanted to believe his brother would never cheat, but there were pictures.

"I can't believe he's still mad at me." Sam said as he sat by his Stacey.

"I don't blame him." Stephanie grabbed her phone and headed outside to sit by the pool.

Stacey watched as her brother and sister walk out of the kitchen. She turned to Sam, grabbing his hand.

Sam looked at her, "Are you mad at me too, kiddo?"

Stacey shook her head, "No...Because I believe you, Sam...and I know Mercedes does too, she's just hurting right now." She said as she watched him play with his cereal, not even bothering to eat it. She kissed his forehead, laying her head on his shoulder. "Everything will be okay, Sammy..I promised."

Sam just nodded his head, wiping his tears that had fallen. He just wanted to go home and be with his babies.

* * *

Mercedes has been having a rough two weeks. Every since she kicked Sam out, she has been throwing up constantly and she hasn't been able keep any food down. She sighed as she walked out the restroom, _just five more hours _she thought. She stopped as she soon as she got her classroom. She looked around, seeing 6 vases of pink tulips sitting on top of her desk.

"What's going on?" She asked as they all turned around in their seats.

Katie stood up and smiled sadly. "We know you haven't been feeling yourself lately..so we all pitched in and brought you some flowers. Ashley and I would like to sing you a little song, if that's okay with you."

She smiled at them, "Thank you for the flowers, but you rea-"

"We wanted to. So just sit down, and relax." Ashley said as she made her way to the front of the class.

Katie[**Bold**] Ashley[_Italics_] Together[Underline]

''_**You Are Not Alone" by: Michael Jackson**_  
**Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye**  
_Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold_

**Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
**_I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
_  
But you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone

_'Lone, 'lone  
_**Why, 'lone  
**  
Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
**Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms**  
_I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear_**  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin**

As Mercedes sat and listened to the song, she couldn't help but think of Sam. She wanted him. Out of everything that has happened, she just wanted to be with him. All of a sudden she felt very dizzy.

Katie stopped singing once she saw the look on her face. "Ms. Jones, are you okay?"

She didn't get the chance to answer. Everything turned black. Cannon ran to the front of the class, catching her before she could hit the floor.

"Somebody call 911...NOW." He yelled as he tried to get her to wake up. "Come on, wake up...don't do this to me Ms. Jones, don't do it."

* * *

Sam was in the middle of the second hour of practice. They had to win this game on Sunday to advance to the Super Bowl. He has been having this weird feeling all day, like something was wrong. He tried to ignore it, but it kept getting stronger.

"SAM, SAM!" Stephanie yelled as she ran on the field, ignoring the protest of the security guards that was running behind her.

Sam halted the play, and took off his helmet. He looked at sister confused "Steph, what's wrong?"

Finally reaching him, she took a deep breath, "We need to get to the hospital…Mercedes passed out at work."

Sam heart dropped. Throwing his helmet to the ground, he grabbed her hand and ran off the field ignoring the calls from his coach. He jumped in his truck and headed straight to the hospital. He knows he broke every driving law there was, but he could care less. He pulled to the emergency entrance, and jumped out the truck. He ran to the front desk.

"Excuse me ma'am, I need to know where my girlfriend is. Her name is Mercedes Jones, and she was admitted into the hospital a couple of hours ago." He told the nurse.

"Sir you see the waiting room right there? Yeah, that's where you need to have a seat and _wait_ until it's you turn." She said not looking up from her computer.

"Look lady, my sister is pregnant and we don't know what the happened to her. So if you don't want a fucking lawsuit on your hands, I suggest you kindly tell me where she is." Stephanie bit out angrily, losing her patience with the nurse.

Finally looking up, she rolled her eyes once she saw who it was, "Typical...rich people always going to the extremes."

Sam was about to lose it. He felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Um...Mr. Evans, she's in the examination room. They won't let anyone in there but family." She said quietly as she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying.

"What happened in there today, Katie?" Sam asked the young girl.

"She hasn't been feeling well for a couple of days...and today I guess it finally took a toll on her. She passed out." She said as she played with her fingers. "I tried calling you from her phone, but you didn't pick up."

Sam closed his eyes. He felt the tears coming. "I was in practice."

"I can show you where she is." Katie told him softly.

He looked back at her. "Thank you, Katie."

She nodded, and showed him were her room was.

"I'll wait out here okay?" Stephanie said as she gave him a hug. Even though she was still mad at him, she needed to be here for him.

He nodded as he opened the door quietly, and closed it behind him. His eyes filled up with tears as he saw her lying there. She had this monitor thing strapped around her stomach.

Mercedes heard the opened. She turned her head to face him.

"Hey." She said softly

"Hey." He said as he walked to the side of the bed, grabbing her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." _Now that you're here_ she thought.

He sighed as he sat down carefully to avoid hitting the IV machine. "Baby, what happened?"

She was about to answer him, but a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt." She smiled at them, "My name is Dr. Hayes, I'm filling in for Dr. Skye tonight." She went to the sink and washing her hands. "We have the results from the test we ran earlier." She said as she put some gloves on, sitting on the still beside the bed.

"Is the baby okay?" Sam asked as he felt Mercedes grip his hand tightly.

Looking through the papers, "The baby fine, completely healthy..But it's mama I'm worried about." She said as she looked at Mercedes."The reason you passed out today is because your blood pressure was extremely high, and your body has been lacking the proper rest that you need." She said as she flip to the the second page." I also had my nurse check your nutrition levels, and they're really low.

Mercedes sighed as she played with the blanket. She didn't know it was this bad.

"Have you been under any stress lately?" Dr. Hayes asked.

"I have been dealing with some personal issues." She paused as she looked away from Sam, "And I am a music teacher, so I've been stressed about upcoming events with that also."

Dr. Hayes wrote down everything she said in the notes, so she could make sure she gets them to her regular doctor. She looked at her; "Mercedes, how long have you been feeling sick?"

"For like a week or so...I started to throw up every hour and couldn't keep any of food down."

She wrote down some more notes, and looked at Sam, "Did you know about this?"

"No." He said as he looked straight at Mercedes.

Mercedes looked at him sadly. She knew he deserved to know, but she let her anger keep her from telling him.

She looked between the two of them, noticing the tension. "Okay, I'm going to remove this monitor and we are going to check on baby girl, okay?"

She carefully removed the monitor from her stomach and lifted up the gown. She squeezed some gel on her stomach. Running the probe across the left side. She zoomed in on the image.

"Okay, you can see her head right there and she's sucking on her thumb." She smiled at the parents.

Mercedes and Sam smiled as they looked at the screen. His hand never leaving hers.

"She's doing really well." She snapped some pictures so she can give to them.  
"So, Mom." She turned to look at her. "I'm putting you on bed rest until we can get you back to digesting your food; you need to let your body rest. I'm also going to give you some vitamins to take to help with the process."

Mercedes was about to object, but she interrupted her.

"No buts...you need to be 100% healthy for your baby." She touched her shoulder, turning to Sam. "And Dad, you need to make sure that she does that, am I clear?"

Sam looked at Mercedes then back to the doctor, "Crystal."

"Good...okay, I'm going to print the pictures out for you guys, and type up your release forms. I'll be right back." She said as she walked out the room, leaving them alone.

Mercedes tuned to him, "So I guess you're coming home, huh?"

"Damn right I am." He said as he looked at her. "We can discuss our issues later, but **our** daughter and your health is the main concern right now, Mercedes."

She shook her head. She closed her eyes, "Can you tell everyone that I'm fine, and they can go home."

Sam nodded his head. Opening the door, he walked back to the waiting room where they all ran to him.

"How is she?" Karly asked as she held Katie's hand.

Sam looked at them, "She's going to be okay, she will be off from work for awhile...so you guys can head home. Thank you for coming."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else." Cannon said as his book bag, and keys. They all bided Sam a goodnight, and made him promise to keep them updated.

Sighing, he turned to see his sister looking at him. "You can head home, thank you for coming to get me."

She shook her head at him, picking up her purse. "Sam I might be fucking pissed at you right now, but that's your girlfriend and daughter in there." She said bumping his shoulder as she walked passed him.

Sam looked at her as she walked out the hospital. Turning around on his feet, he headed back to the room.

* * *

Josh couldn't take it anymore. Something was really fishy about this whole situation. So he told Sam that he was going to take off for a couple of days to go visit his family. He flew out to Vegas to see if he could get down to the bottom of whatever shit went down.

He looked down at the piece of paper with the address on it, and found the place he was looking for. Entering the club, he asked the bartender if he could speak to the owner. He sat down at the table as he waited.

A short Italian man came out from the back. "How can I help you sir?"

"I need to look at your security cameras from two weeks ago." Josh said getting straight to the point as he approached the man.

The owner looked at him like he was crazy, "Look, I don't know who the hell you are...but you don't come in demanding private things."

Josh grabbed the man by his collar, "Sir, I have reasons to believe that some shit went down with my friend, and I need to see those cameras…if you don't show them to me, I'll make sure this place is shut down for good." He said, releasing the man from his tight grip.

The man glared at him, smoothing down his shirt, "Fine...right this way."

Josh followed him to the back. He watched him place the tape in, and rewind it back to the beginning. He had him slow it down, so that he could take a good look.

He saw Sam sitting at that bar with the girl. He noticed him turned his head, and that's when he saw the girl slip something in his drink.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled, "I fucking knew it." He said as he ejected the tape from the box, he needed to find that girl. Turning around to the owner, "Thanks again, kind sir." He smiled putting 300 dollars on the man's desk as he walked away in search of the mystery girl.

* * *

Sam unlocked the front door, and was greeted by a barking Rocky.

"Hey boy...calm down." He said as he helped Mercedes walk in the house. "Where do you want to go?" He asked as he locked the front door.

"I really don't feel like walking upstairs...the guest room is fine." She said.

"Okay." Sam helped her get to the room; she was still tired from all the test they ran earlier. He pulled the covers back for her to get in.

"Thank you." She said as she laid down, pulling the covers over her. Rocky jumped in the bed, and curled into her side.

He smiled, "You're welcome." He stood there looking at her, "If you need anything, I'll be in the living room."

She nodded her head. Turning to her side. She heard the door close, and that's when she closed her eyes.

Sam sat down on the couch. He looked at the bedroom door and sighed. He stood up, and decided to go to kitchen and fix him something to drink. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket and clicked the answer button.

"Hello." He answered

"Sam...I know what happen in Vegas...and I'm going to need you stay calm after I tell you this." Josh said into the receiver.

Sam heart began to race, "Okay." He said as he listened to everything Josh was telling him, his jaw clenching. He slammed the glass down which splattered everywhere. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

* * *

**A/N. Just a little Cliffhanger!**


	16. Going Out With A BANG!

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

"I told you once to stay the fuck away from her." Sam said as he wrestled with Tyler on the ground.

"C'mon Sammy boy, you know you don't deserve her." He bit out as he kicked grabbed his throat and threw him off of him.

"Why do you want to hurt us so bad?" Sam asked as he leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath.

Tyler stood up, pulling the gun from the table. He pointed it straight at Sam. "I always get what I want."

_BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG._

* * *

_***16 hours earlier*  
**_  
Josh has searched Vegas high and low for the girl. He even asked around South Vegas to see if anyone knew who she was. He sat outside of small coffee shop thinking about giving up. _It's not like she's going to pop up out of anywhere_ he thought. That is until he saw a girl leaving the shop from across the street.

He squinted his eyes. His mouth dropped, he looked from the picture and back to her. He smiled _gotcha_.

He stood up from his table, leaving a tip for the waitress. Getting in his rental car, he followed behind her closely.

Tyler was happy that his plan had worked out. He was across the street sitting in his car when he saw Sam leaving his house with a garbage bag that night. That's when he knew it was going well. But that was just the first part of his plan. He needed to get Mercedes alone in the house. He just had to wait till that fucking bodyguard left. _Oh this is definitely going to go my way _he thought.

* * *

Josh had followed the young woman to what he assume was her apartment. He watched as she went up the stairs and unlocked her door. He waited until she shut her door to get out of his car. Climbing up the stairs he prayed to God hoping that he could get some answers. He knocked on the door lightly, and stepped back once he heard feet shuffling on the other side.

She opened the door, and looked at the man, "Can I help you?"

"Yes...actually you can." Josh said as he pulled out the pictures and showed them to her. "I need to know why you did this."

Ariel took the pictures from him, and looked at them. She gasped once she saw what it was. Looking back him, "Who are you?"

"I'm someone very close to that guy in that picture whose life you just ruined." He said harshly. "I need answers, dammit."

She looked at the pictures again, deciding to just tell him the truth,"I was paid to do it." She said quietly.

"Come again?" Josh asked as he thought he heard her wrong.

"Tyler paid me to do it." She said loudly as her eyes began to water, "He wanted me to seduce Sam. He gave me a picture of him and his girlfriend that night, and some kind of powder in the bag. When I got to the club, I flirted with him, not because I wanted, I **had** to. I slipped the stuff in his beer, and he was out of it after an hour. We went up to his room, and he passed out. I SWEAR we didn't have sex. I had to make it seem like we did, because if I didn't...He was going to to kill me."  
She rushed out; she started to cry midway into the story.

Josh stood at the door shocked. He knew of Tyler from what Sam told him. He was relieved when she said they didn't have sex. From listening to her, he could tell that she didn't want to do it, and that she is really scared of the Tyler character.

Looking at her, "Why didn't you just go to the cops?"

Shaking her head, "I just couldn't...for reasons you don't need to know."

Josh gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry...do you know where he is?"

"He already back in Tampa, he left when Sam did." Ariel said as she cried softly.

"Shit..I got to go." He said as he ran down the steps. This was not good; this was not good at all.

* * *

Tyler knew Mercedes was in the hospital. He snuck into her room when no one was looking. She was still unconscious when he sat in the chair beside her bed.

"You are so beautiful." He said smiling; he looked at her stomach and frowned. "I wish she was mine, but I'll will treat her like she's my own once Sam's out the picture." He said as heard someone coming. "I should go, but I will be seeing you soon." He walked out the door, and saw that Sam was at the front desk with the nurse. He smirked and left out the building through the side door.

* * *

Josh was on the plane. They had two hours left until they landed in Florida. He was able to book a last minute flight back to Tampa once he left Ariel's apartment. He was damn near panicking. He knew Tyler was a fucking psycho and he had something up his sleeve.

He called Sam's phone. "Come on Sam...pick the phone up..come on.."

"Hello." He answered.

"Sam...I know what happen in Vegas...and I'm going to need you stay calm after I tell you this." Josh said into the receiver.

"Okay...where the hell are you?"

"Sam, I need you to come to the airport to get me in an hour. Tyler fucking set you up."

"WHAT?!" Sam screeched into the phone.

"That girl who claimed she slept with you, she didn't Sam. He forced her too, she didn't want to do it man. He's has been following Mercedes every since he quit his job. I have a feeling that he is going to do something."

"I'm going to fucking kill him. I'm on my way." He said as he hung up the phone.

"WAIT...SAM DON'T LEAVE MERCEDES-." He shouted into the phone but it was too late, he had hung up. Josh threw the phone down, "Shit."

* * *

Sam was so pissed off, he was seeing red. He went to the guest room to check on Mercedes. She was still sleeping, he had went a kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be back baby." He said as he quietly told Rocky to come on. He let the dog out in the backyard, and went back through the front door.

Once he got to the front of the neighborhood, he told security to not let anyone through their gate. What he didn't realize, it was far too late for that warning.

* * *

Mercedes was sleeping peacefully. She hasn't been resting properly since Sam has been gone. She shifted in the bed a little bit, reaching for Rocky. She noticed he wasn't in there with her anymore. She finally opened her eyes and froze when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hello, Mercedes."

She turned around and gasped once she saw Tyler in the room. She sat up upright. "H-How did you get in here?"

He walked up to her closely, moving her hair from her face. "Never ask questions my love."

She flinched as he touches her. "Y-You need to leave." She said as she places a hand over her stomach.

Tyler smirked at her, "Not so fast." He pulled the duck tape from his bag, and pulled her by the hair.

"OUCH...p-p-please don't do this." She cried as he moved her to the living room, and sat her in a chair.

"I don't want to Mercedes...but you broke my heart." He ripped a piece a tape, and put over her mouth. Tearing off another long piece, he wrapped her hands behind the chair and tapped them up. "I did everything to be with you...I paid off a girl to seduce that stupid fuck your with...I just love you so much."

Mercedes closed her eyes. _God just let my baby be okay_. She struggled in the chair. She watched him with wide eyes as he pulled a gun out of his bag, and sat it on the table. She cried softly hoping someone would come soon. She looked toward the backdoor, where she saw Rocky scratching on the screen door. He looked at her as if he knew something was wrong and started running to the front yard.

* * *

Sam barely made it out the neighborhood before he got this bad feeling. His heart started to beat rapidly. _Something is wrong _he thought. He turned his truck around, and sped back into the neighborhood. Pulling back into his driveway he saw a car park in the front, and the front door was wide opened. As he walked up the driveway he saw Rocky barking outrageously at the side gate.

He walked through to foyer quietly. He peeked around the corner, and his heart dropped. He saw Mercedes mouth and hands taped up. He walked into the living room.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't ole Sam Evans." Tyler said as he walked from the kitchen and got in Sam's face.

"I told you once to stay the fuck away from her." Sam said as he wrestled Tyler to the ground and started punching him in the face.

Tyler struggle against Sam, but finally was able to punch him back, "C'mon Sammy boy...you know you don't deserve her." He bit out as he grabbed his throat and threw him off of him.

"Why do you want to hurt us so bad?" Sam asked as he leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"You stole something I wanted asshole." He said as he pointed to Mercedes. "She was in love with me; she smiled at me every day. She was just too afraid to break up with you."

Mercedes closed her eyes, as tears stream down her face. She tried so hard to tear the tape from her hands.

"She will **never** be yours." Sam spatted out as he looked at him with anger in his eyes. "You are a fucking PSYCHO!

Tyler stood up, pulling the gun from the table. He pointed it straight at Sam. "I always get what I want."

Rocky finally jumped over the gate, and ran through the front door. He saw Mercedes tied up in the chair. He went to her and licked her hand. He walked around the couch seeing Sam on the floor. He saw the man pointing the gun. His natural instincts kicked in. He sprinted across the threshold and bit the Tyler's leg causing him to pull the trigger, which made the gun go off and shoot up in the ceiling.

Sam covered his head and ran to Mercedes. He unwrapped the tape from around her wrists, and then her mouth. "Baby...Baby, are you okay." He choked out trying not to cry.

Finally being able to breathe a little better, she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. "I'm so sorry...so sorry."

He hugged her back tightly. "Don't apologize, baby." He looked over at Tyler, and saw that Rocky was on top of him, growling in his face.

All of the sudden, Josh came rushing in with officers with him.

He ran toward them, "Are y'all alright? I heard gunshots when we were coming up." He asked worriedly as he saw Tyler being pent to ground by Rocky.

Mercedes nodded her head, unable to speak. She hugged Sam back, hiding her face in his chest.

Josh walked over to Tyler and smirked, "Guess your plan didn't work huh?"

"Just get this fucking mutt off of me." He spatted out, but shut up when Rocky snapped in his face.

* * *

After giving their statements to the police, Sam and Mercedes went to the living room and sat. Never letting each other.

"I'm so sorry for not being able to protect you baby." Sam said as he held her one of her hands, the other on her stomach.

"No...I'm sorry for not believing you...Sam I love you so much, and I know you would never cheat on me..I-I just saw those pictures and ran with it." She said as she played with his fingers.

Sam kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

Josh entered the living room, after cleaning up the mess that was made. "Are you guys okay?" He asked.

Sam nodded his head, and smiled at him. Letting Mercedes go gently, he stood up and gave him a tight embrace. "Thank you...Without you we would have never known the truth."

Josh held Sam tightly. "I always have your back bro...I made that promise when we were kids."

Mercedes smiled at their interaction, "Make out already." She whispered.

The both laughed at her.

"But here is the real hero right here." Josh said as Rocky came in, and went straight to Mercedes.

Mercedes bent down, and rubbed his head. "You save mommy and daddy's life baby boy." She said as Rocky laid his head in her lap.

"Remind me to never ever get on your bad side, Rocky" Josh said as he sat in between Mercedes and Sam, he wrapped his arms around them both. "I love y'all."

All four of them slept there in uncomfortable positions that night. They were happy that this was all over, and couldn't wait to move forward with their lives. _**Let go of your past, and move on to your future**_.

* * *

**A/N. Damn..I shocked myself with this chapter. But the angst is OVER! **

**Bye,bye Tyler. [Don't worry..he is really gone this time.]**

**#TeamJOSH. **

**Rocky is a hero. The reason I wrote him in that particular part of the story is because we know how some dogs are very protective over their owners, especially German Shepherds. I have one myself, and he is VERY protective over me..**

**Until next time, lovebugs :)**


	17. Sweetness

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam and Mercedes were laying in bed one morning. Mercedes has been on bed rest for a couple of weeks now. She was getting really frustrated at not really being able to do anything. She sighed as she got up to go to the restroom.

"I'm tired of not doing anything, Sam." She said as she closed the bathroom door.

Sam looked at the door and smiled. What she didn't know was that he had made plans for them this weekend. Valentine's Day this year fell on a Friday. He was super excited about it, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw what he had planned.

"Baby, it's not that bad." He said as she came back in the room.

She waddled back to the bed, "Yes it is Sam." She stressed putting her hands on her hips. "I haven't been to work in weeks. I'm pretty sure that the kids are not ready for competition, and on top of that..I have gained twenty pounds." She said with a huff as she laid back down holding her stomach.

Sam looked at her, "Babe..breathe..woosah."

"I am breathing Sammy." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Don't worry about any of that okay. I'm sure that they are handling it." He said as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

* * *

"This is terrible." Katie said as she tried to get the steps down for the hundredth time today.

Their teacher was on mandatory bed rest and wasn't able to leave the house. Which meant she couldn't get them ready for District competition that was in one week.

"Okay. Let's try again." Lindsey said. Lindsey was the temporary Choir teacher that the school had hired until Mercedes was able to come back.

"No offense Ms. Davis..but this is really shitty." Cannon said from his place on the ground. "How are we supposed to win with this kind of music and choreography."

She cut her eyes at him. "Watch you mouth. I have won more school performances than all of you, so I know what to do. Classical music is a excellent choice for District and the dances are audience friendly."

"Maybe for prep school bitches, but not for us." Karly said. She was so over this woman, she just wanted her teacher back.

Lindsey mumbled something under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Katie said

"Look, I took this job trying to help you. I graduated from prep school eight years ago so I know how this is going to go. Y'all have a slim chance of winning against them anyways." She said as she looked at each one of them.

They class stood shock at what she said. Katie grabbed her cheer bag, and started to head to the door.

"Katie where are you going?" Chris asked as he stopped twirling his partner.

She turned around and looked at them, "I'm getting the hell away from her before I loose it." She looked at Lindsey and rolled her eyes. She walked out the door and headed to her car. She knew one person who could help them with this situation.

* * *

After finally getting Mercedes to relax, Sam got up and made her some breakfast. He brought up the tray, and they ate in a peaceful silence. Mercedes curled up into his side when she was done.

Sam wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her forehead, he thought of something that they haven't discuss yet.

"Babe." He said.

"Mhmm." She hummed

"I was just thinking..we haven't decide what we are going to name baby girl." Sam said as he rubbed his hands around her belly.

She sat up and looked at him, "We haven't have we?"

"No..but I have been thinking of -"

"We are not naming our daughter after any Star Wars characters, Sam!" She gave him a pointed look.

He dramatically gasped, "I would never do such a thing." He pouted. "I'm hurt that you actually think I would."

"You know you would Sam." She laughed at him, "I can almost guarantee if we would've had a boy first, you would've wanted to name him Luke."

Sam smiled goofily at that. "Well when we do have a boy. Tell me this isn't a perfect scenario." He sat up in the bed and looked at her. "You're in the delivery room right, I hold him for the first time, and say "_Luke,_ _I am your father_." Sam said in his best Dart Vader voice.

Mercedes doubled over in laughter. "Sam, your are such a dork."

Sam smiled. He was so happy to see her laughing, it's been awhile since she has. "Okay, how about Princess Leia?"

She smiled at him, "No."

They sat there calling out names for a good ten minutes and didn't agree on any of them . Sam bit his lip trying to think of something. His eyes brightened, "How about we use your mom's name for her middle name?" He asked softly as he look at her trying to gauge her reaction.

Mercedes eyes filled up with tears. "Really?" When he shook his head, she sniffled while trying to wipe them away. "I always liked the name Arianna."

"Arianna." Sam repeated the name in his head and smiled, "I love it." He scooted down to her stomach, "What do you think baby girl?" He laughed when he felt her kick his hand rapidly.

Mercedes smiled, "Arianna Nicole Evans."

Sam smiled widened, "We can call her Ari for short." He kissed her belly, and moved to her lips. "I love you."

Mercedes smiled into the kiss, "I love you more."

* * *

Katie was pissed. There was only so much that she could take of that woman. She knew she shouldn't have walked out but enough was enough. She pulled up in the driveway, and parked her car. She got out quickly, running up the steps she rung the doorbell three times.

Sam heard the doorbell ring, he looked at Mercedes. "Are you expecting somebody?" She shook head no, he got up from the couch.

Walking to the door, he looked through the peephole, and opened door. "Hey..what are you doing here?"

Katie looked at him. "Is Ms. Jones here?." She shook her head, "That was a stupid question. I meant can I see her please..It won't take long I promise."

Sam shook his head, opening the door a little wider. "She's in the living room."

Katie nodded her head, and walked passed him. Walking towards the living room she couldn't help but smile.

"Hi."

Mercedes turned around with a smile playing on her lips.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" She asked as she sat up a little on the couch.

"May I sit." Katie asked as she played with her hands.

"Of course sweetheart." Mercedes said as she patted a spot next to her.

Katie sat down, and turned a little to look at her. Finally deciding to just get it all out.

"I hate that..that..bitch!" She said finally had up to here.

Mercedes mouth dropped. Katie never cussed, when she said never she meant **never**.

"Wait..who?" Mercedes asked

"The new 'fill' in that Principle Patton gave us." She rolled her eyes. "The music she picked out is stupid and the dances are horrible. She even told us that we had no chance of winning against the prep schools because they are better than us."

Mercedes sat fuming. How dare she tell them that. _Who the hell does this bitch think she is_ she thought.

"Okay.. first of all, she has no right to be changing anything!" Mercedes said as she stood up shaking her head. "No, that's it..I'm coming tomorrow. That's final."

Katie sat wide eyed. "No..n-no, you can't..we can handle it."

Mercedes folded her arms, "If you could've handle it you wouldn't be here. I'm going!"

Sam entered the room after hearing what went down. "No, your not going anywhere but to the bed Mercedes. I'll go."

Katie and Mercedes looked at Sam like he was crazy.

Katie spoke up, "No offense ..but I think you need to stay clear of women for right now."

Sam rolled his eyes then sighed, "Mercedes..you're not going. End of discussion."

"Okay fine." Mercedes said as she looked at Sam. Looking back at Katie, "But this is what's going to happen...You and Karly are in charge of choreography okay?" Katie shook her head. "Now, the setlist is in the filing cabinet by Kyle's desk." She pointed a finger at Katie, "DO NOT listen to a damn thing she says! I'm your teacher, she is not taking over my choir. I'm calling Principal Patton today..I want her away from y'all." She breathed out.

Katie shook her head, standing up she went to hug Mercedes. "Thank you."

Mercedes hugged back tightly. "Anything for you." She said as she let go of her. "Come on, I'll walk you out." She grabbed her by her shoulders and walked to the front door.

Katie grabbed her purse and nodded towards Sam. She gave Mercedes one last hug, and headed to her car.

Mercedes closed the door behind her and walked back to the living room.

"You know if our daughter is anything like you, we're going to be in some trouble." Sam smirked.

Mercedes glared at him. "Shut up Sam."

He laughed heartily and grabbed her by her hips, pulling her gently down in his lap. "I'm just kidding." He kissed her lips softly.

She sighed, "I just don't like people putting my students down. That's a no no."

"I understand babe but you have to stay calm for Ari." He said as he stroked her stomach gently.

A smile tugged on her lips at the nickname. "I know..I'm sorry." She placed her hands on top of his.

He smiled when he thought of an idea. "Maybe you can have them over Saturday, and you can practice with them here."

She looked at him, "That's a good idea babe..but you know it's kind of inappropriate for students to be a teacher's home..Katie wasn't even suppose to be here."

Sam looked at her, "Well most of them are eighteen..you know their parents..just call and ask for their permission."

Mercedes smiled, "You're so smart." She kissed him softly before getting off of his lap.

"I didn't mean now." He yelled after her, and pouted once she closed the screen door to the patio. He grunted, "I wanted my Mercy cuddles." Sighing as he went through his phone. "Guess I just make sure everything is ready for Friday."

* * *

**A/N. Get ready because it's about to get really fluffy :) **


	18. Valentine's Day

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam woke up early Friday morning to get a head start on his plans. He went down to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. He had booked a masseuse for Mercedes this morning. He was pretty pumped about Valentine's Day this year, and he didn't know why. He started mixing up the pancake batter when Josh came through the door.

"Aw, honey..you didn't have to make me breakfast." Josh said as he went by and dropped a kiss on Sam's cheek. "Such a sweetheart."

"Fuck you man." Sam said as he laughed.

Josh laughed, taking a seat on the stool, "So what do you have planned for Mercedes today?"

Sam place the bacon in the hot skillet. Turning around to look at him, "Well..I'm making her breakfast this morning, I made an appointment for her to get a massage this morning also, and I'm setting up the backyard for us to have dinner tonight." He said with a cheesy grin.

Josh sat with his hands on his face. "How fucking romantic."

Sam smiled brightly. "I just want her to be able to relax and distressed you know? She has been through a lot this past month with my bullishit and the stuff that went down with Tyler." Sam shook his head, "I just want to best for my babies."

"And there is nothing wrong with that, you hopeless romantic." Josh smiled.

Sam smiled as he turned around and flipped the pancakes over. Going to the refrigerator, he took out some strawberries and mangos. "So what are you doing today? Have any plans?" He asked as he washed the fruit off.

"Actually I do." Josh piped up but quickly rolled his eyes when Sam gave him the look. "No idiot, not _those kind_ of plans." He said as he stole a strawberry, earning a glare from Sam. "I'm taking Becca to the aquarium and then we're going to grab a bite to eat afterwards."

"That's so sweet Josh." Sam said as he started to set everything up on the tray. Josh was really close to his little sister. They were inseparable when he was in high school. When he didn't have football or baseball, he spent majority of his time with her. He took Becca with him everywhere , people sometimes thought that she was his daughter instead of sister.

He shrugged, "I haven't seen her in awhile..I just want to sit and chill out with the little munckin." He said as he got up from the stool.

Sam nodded as he put the last of the food on the tray. He picked it up, "Have fun..and stay out of trouble." He said as he walked up the back stairwell.

* * *

Mercedes sat up in the bed, sipping the last of her orange juice. She sighed and smiled.

"Thank you for breakfast baby." She leaned over and move his hair out of his eyes, kissing his lips.

Sam smiled into the kiss. Pulling away, "No problem..I brought you a little something." He jumped from the bed and went to his closet. Coming back with a box and envelope.

"Sam..you didn't have to buy me anything." She said as he handed her the box.

"I wanted to..now open up." He smiled.

She ripped the envelope, pulling out the card she read it aloud:

**_Mercedes, _**  
**_Words can't express how much I love you. We have been together since high school, and I'll never stop loving you. You know I'm not very good with words, but I love you. I can't wait to start a family with you! _**  
**_Love Always, Sam._**

She wiped her tears away and smiled at him, "Damn hormones." She laughed she went to open the box and gasped. She look at him teary eyed, "Sam..."

He smiled at her, and wiped her tears away. "I know I already gave you one, but I wanted to start over with something new." He took this ring out the box, "This is a promise I'm making, that I'm going to be here for you and Ari no matter what." He said as he slipped it on her finger.

She looked at the ring, and cried harder. "I'm s-s-sorry, I'm just.." She got frustrated at not being able to tell him what she wanted to say.

Sam laughed, wrapping her up in a hug. He kissed her forehead.

"T-Thank you baby." She sniffled out.

"You're welcome..but that's not all your getting today my love." Sam said as he unwrapped himself. "I have two other surprises for you." He went to the other side of the bed and helped her up.

"You really shouldn-." She started but was cut off by a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I did..Now come on." He slap her butt lightly, and laughed when she glared at him.

* * *

After getting the best massage of her life by Ming. Mercedes decided to sit by the pool. She sighed in content when she laid in the lounging chair.

"I can't wait to you get here baby girl." She said as she rubbed her stomach, and looked out in the distance. "Your going to be so spoiled. And it's not going to be just me who does it." She laughed. "Your going to have your daddy wrapped around your little finger Arianna, I can just tell now from the way he lights up when he talks to you baby."

Sam looked outside and saw Mercedes laying down. He smiled when he saw her talking to her stomach. He opened the screen door, walking toward her. He wrapped his arms around her, "How about you go take a nap baby."

"Okay." She said as she stood up, she reach for his hand intwining their fingers together. She led him to the bedroom where she laid down, and let sleep take over her.

Sam carefully unwrapped himself from her and headed downstairs to fix up the backyard. Once he was done he started on dinner. He finally set the oven on a set time, and went to go get ready for the night.

* * *

Mercedes woke up from her nap, and found small note next to her face. She sat up a little on the bed, and read it.

_Please meet me outside in 15 minutes for your next surprise. And wear something sexy ;)_  
_-Sam _

Mercedes bit her lip to hide her smile. She closed the note back up, and headed to the shower. She turned on the hot water and soap herself down good. She let the hot water run over her soft skin. Once she was done, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She turned her curling iron on and went to her closet and pulled out a pink sleeveless dress, and her rhinestone sandals. She set them both on the bed as she headed back to start curling her hair.

After a good 10 minutes of curling, she slipped into her dress and sandals. Deciding to go natural with makeup, she put on a some lip gloss and her earrings. She also kept the new promise ring Sam gave her on. Smoothing out the dress over her stomach, she smiled at the visible bump she was sporting. She fluffed out her hair and made her way downstairs.

She entered the kitchen and a smile formed on her lips when she saw the rose petals on the floor leading to the backyard. She opened the screen door and her smile grew wider as she saw Sam.

Sam grinned back and started to walk toward her. He leaned in to kiss her. "You look beautiful."

"So do you..I mean..not beautiful..no, that came out wrong." She took a shaky breath and smiled. "What I'm trying to say is that you look handsome." She said as she rubbed his face.

He laughed at her rambling, "Thank you baby." Taking her hand in his, "I made us dinner, and I hope you like it." He said as he walked her over to the candlelit area.

"You did an amazing job out here, Sammy." She said as she took in the backyard. The setting was much like the night he apologize only there were more candles in the pool and sat around the gazebo.

"Only the best for you babe." He said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in. Once she sat down, he went to the other side of the table. "I made Baked Ziti. Hopefully we'll actually get to eat this time." He smirked at her as he sipped on his water.

Mercedes laughed out loud remembering their last encounter. "Well..we did eat that night, it just wasn't food."

Sam choked on his water, coughing uncontrollably.

Mercedes reached over and patted his back. She laughed at him.

"So true.." He squeaked out as he tried again to drink his water.

"Thank you baby for giving me the best Valentine's Day ever." She kissed his lips slowly.

Sam moaned into the kiss, breaking away. "You're welcome."

After they finish eating dinner, Sam helped Mercedes out of her chair and led her back upstairs were they made love for the rest of the night. Tomorrow they would have to deal with a house full of teenagers.

* * *

**A/N. If you want to see their outfits, go to my tumblr keepcalmandloveme15!**

**So what did you think? Love/Hate it..let me know :) **


	19. Happy Saturday

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

"Baby, I could help you know." Mercedes said as she sat and watch Sam move the furniture to the side in their entertainment room.

"No you can't..so just sit there and look pretty." Sam said as he moved the love seat to the back of the room.

Mercedes huffed as she folded her arms. He was treating her like a baby and it wasn't fair. She slowly got up, and made her way to other side of him. She attempted to move the ottoman.

Sam picked her up carefully and put her down once they got outside of the door. "No Mercedes, I'm serious. You're not picking anything up." He didn't let her respond, he closed the door in her face.

Mercedes stood shock. _Did he just close the door in my face_ she thought. "Fine, since you want to be an ass and shut the door in my face, you're sleeping on the couch tonight." She yelled through the door.

Sam opened the door back, and kissed her softly. Sliding his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.

Mercedes moaned as she ran her fingers in his hair. Forgetting why she was mad in the first place.

Sam smiled at her, "I'm sorry..but I'm not sleeping on the couch Mercedes."

_Dammit_ she thought. She hated when he did this. She looked up at him, "Fine..You're not sleeping on the couch, Sam." She turned to walk away but he stopped her.

"I love you." He said as he kissed her again.

"I love you more." She smiled at him, and went to the kitchen to grab her something to eat before they started.  
She had told all of her Seniors that she only wanted them at practice today. She had a reason for it too. So after grabbing her a quick snack, she went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Cannon looked at the Katie again. "Are you sure we're in the right place?" He asked as he took in all of the big houses.

Katie rolled her eyes. "For the millionth time, yes."

Chris drove down to the end street, and pulled up to the security checkpoint. He rolled down his window.

"Can I help you?" The guard asked him.

"Um..umm..umm." He said nervously.

The guard cocked an eyebrow at him. Karly rolled her eyes, and rolled down the back window. "We are her to see Ms. Mercedes Jones. She told us to be here at 9:30, and our names should be on a blue slip of paper."

The guard pulled a slip of paper from the clipboard, he looked up at them. "Karly, Katie, Cannon, Chris, Kyle, Alex, and Ashley?" They all shook their heads.

He smiled, and looked at Chris. "That's all you had to say." He turned around and opened the gate for them. "Y'all have a nice day."

"Thank you." Katie beamed at the man. She turned to Chris shaking her head.

"What..he was holding a gun..I got nervous." They all fell out laughing at him as he pulled up in the driveway.

"Damn." He said.

"Do the Kardashians live here?" Cannon said as he got out the car.

"I knew they had money but this is like some Oprah Winfrey type of shit." Karly said as she took in the house.

"Y'all are overreacting, it not that big." Katie said as she walked up the steps and rung the doorbell.

Alex side eyed her. "Says the girl who lives in a house just as big."

She rolled her eyes just as the door opened.

"Hey guys!" Sam greeted them with a smile.

"Hey ." They all said in unison.

"Come on in." He stepped aside to let them through. He closed the door back. Turning to them, "Just take those back stairs, and she in the fourth room to the right."

"Thank you." Ashley said.

Sam nodded as he went back to the living room.

The all went up the back stairwell, and went to the room. Cannon knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mercedes said as she got up from the chair.

He turned the door knob, and smiled once he saw her. He ran up and hugged her, stepping aside as the rest of them came in.

"Woah, you're huge." Chris said once he entered the room.

Mercedes cut her eyes at him as she hugged everyone. Karly hit him upside his head.

"Ouch..I meant that in a good way." He said rubbing his head.

"What this idiot meant to say is..we're happy to see you ." Ashley said, "It's been a month."

She smiled, "I know..I'm so happy to see you guys." She said as she went back to her seat. "Okay, so the reason I only asked you guys here today is because I don't know when I'm going to be back, but I want you guys to take over the after school practices." She said as she looked at each one of them. "I know District is next week, so I'm trusting that y'all can handle this, okay?

"We got you Ms. Jones." Cannon said.

She smiled at them, she stood up, "Okay, this year we are doing two songs; "Let It Go", which I want Katie to lead and "Rockstar", we can spilt that between you four boys."

"We're not doing a group number?" Alex asked.

She shook her head no. "People are going to expect us to since that's all we normally do..but we're going to save that for State Competition." She smirked, "Oh yeah, I said it, because I have faith in y'all to know that you will be making it to the next round." She stated proudly as she rubbed her stomach.

Katie smiled at her. "Well, I think we can handle it."

They all nodded their heads.

"Do you think they can handle it baby girl?" She kicked Mercedes rapidly.

Cannon eyes bugged out. "Holy shit..you can see her foot imprint."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, I think you guys are ready. Just let me see the choreography before Friday."

"Well..that's not going to happen." Ashley said as she grabbed her purse and stood up.

Mercedes frowned, "Why not?"

"Because we want it to be a surprise, and I have a feeling your doctor is going to let you come Friday." Karly said as she went and touched her stomach.

Mercedes pouted, "That's not fair." As she walked out the door, heading down the stairs.

"Life's not fair, Ms. Jones." Kyle said, "Isn't that what you always tell us?"

She groaned, "I thought no one was paying attention to me."

"Trust me..we pay attention." Alex said as he opened the front door.

Mercedes smiled at them. She bided them a good day, and told them to be careful. Closing the door behind them. She turned around and found Sam leaning against the living room door.

"How did it go." He asked.

She smiled and walked towards him. Wrapping her arms around his waist. "Good."

He hugged her tightly, "That's good." He leaned back so he could see her, and smirked. "You know all I can feel is your stomach against me."

She glared at him, "You are such an asshole." She tried to pull away, but he just held her tighter.

"I love you." He kissed the corner of her mouth

"I love you more." She said as she laid her head down on his chest.

"Come on, we have to get ready. We have to be at Dr. Skye at 1." He said as he helped her up the stairs.

* * *

The couple was sitting in the room waiting for the doctor. Sam was poking at Mercedes stomach while they waited.

"Sam if you don't stop.." Mercedes growled.

Sam snickered at her. He poked her again which earned him a punch in the shoulder.

"OUCH!" He yelled. Sam looked at her and pouted, "That hurts."

"I told you to stop." Mercedes said as she laid back on the bed.

There was a knock at the door. Dr. Skye entered and smiled at them.

"Hey you two." She said as she sat on the stool.

"Hey Dr. Skye." The replied in unison.

She opened Mercedes folder, "How are you feeling."

"A lot better." She told her.

"That's great." Dr. Skye flipped to second page, "Well your vitals are doing really good. I took a look at your nutrition levels from a couple a weeks ago, and saw that they were low. They are wonderful today, and the stress test came back negative today, also." She smiled at Mercedes. "You're doing really good Mercedes, and your daughter is very healthy."

Mercedes smiled at Sam. She couldn't have done this without him.

Sam smiled, "Can I ask you a question Doc."

"Sure." She said as she stood, placing gloves on her hands. She pulled Mercedes shirt up.

"Is there a reason that she is very..how do I put this..abusive?"

Mercedes mouth dropped. She couldn't believe he just said that.

Dr. Skye laughed at the two. "Sam, Mercedes is going through an emotional stage in her pregnancy which is only going to get worse as she get closer to her due date." She squeezed the gel onto her stomach. "So, as for the 'abuse'..I just recommend a lot of ice packs, and make sure you have a comfy place to sleep downstairs."

Mercedes laughed at that. Sam gulped loudly.

Dr. Skye ran the probe across Mercedes stomach. She looked at the screen and smiled. "It looks like you two have a thumb sucker on your hands."

"She was doing that the last time." Mercedes smiled at the screen.

"Have you guys decided on a name yet?" Dr. Skye asked as she ran the probe to the right side.

"Arianna Nicole." Sam said proudly as he held Mercedes' hand.

"That's a beautiful name." Dr. Skye smiled, she snapped a couple of pictures. She wiped the gel off, and pulled Mercedes shirt down.

Sam helped Mercedes sit back up.

"Since everything is looking fine, I'm taking you off of bed rest." She said as she removed the gloves. Turning back to the couple, "But I'm not ready for you to go back to work, just yet..wait a couple more days okay?" Mercedes nodded. Dr. Skye printed out the pictures, and wrote down her next appointment. "I will see you in three weeks, take care you two." She smiled at them and walked out the door.

Mercedes blew out a long breath. She smiled, "Well I'm not housebound anymore."

"You still need to take it easy though." Sam said sternly.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Yes, Dad."

Sam sighed, "I'm just trying to look out for you baby."

Mercedes looked at him, "I know..I'm just tired of not doing anything." She rubbed his face. She scoffed playfully, "You need to shave."

" ." He laughed sarcastically as he help her off the bed.

She giggled, "Lets go home baby." She grabbed his hand, and they walked out the building.

* * *

When they got home, Sam ran Mercedes a hot bubble bath. Once it was done, he called out for her.

"Mercedes." He yelled as he lit the rest of the candles.

"Yes." She answered from the bed.

"Come here babe." He said.

Groaning, she threw the cover off of her and headed to the bathroom. She smiled once she saw him, "What's this?"

He smiled, "I ran you a bath, just so you can relax and free your mind." He sung the last part.

She laughed at him, "Thank you baby." Kissing him on his lips, she started to take off her clothes. She stepped into the tub and sighed at content. Turning to him, she smirked, "Wanna join?"

Raising an eyebrow, "You don't have to ask me twice." She giggled as he quickly removed him clothes. He slid in behind her. Sighing, he pulled her body against his, letting his hands fall on her stomach.

"You know I've been meaning to tell you I'm glad you're home..I know it's sucks loosing that last game, but the selfish part of me is glad I can have you back." She said as she played with his fingers.

Sam kissed the side of her forehead, rubbing his hands absently against her stomach. "I know..I'm happy to be home with you and Ari. I always next year for that chance to to go."

"Mhmm." She turned around straddling his lap. She kissed his lips slowly, grounding herself against him.

Sam wrapped his arms around her, moving his mouth against hers.

Mercedes pulled away from his lips. Panting hard, "I think we need to take this to the bed." Without another word said, Sam picked her up carefully and laid her down gently.

He bit down on her neck softly, leaving a small bruise before he made his way down to her breast, he took her right nipple into his mouth where he tugged, and lapped on it.

Mercedes moaned loudly. She felt the region between her legs get wetter. "Enough playing around Sam. I need you inside me now." She said harshly. Before she could say another word, he entered her slowly causing her to run her nails down his back.

Sam groaned at the burning sensation. He picked up his speed, holding the headboard as he pumped himself inside of her.

"OH GOD." She screamed as she tried to match his pace. Feeling herself come undone, she pulled his face down and kissed him sloppily.

Sam kissed her back with the exact same passion. He slowed down his pace, letting his arms fall from the headboard. "I love you."

Mercedes smiled up at him, "I love you more.."

They spent the rest of the night with their body intertwined, and only stopped when sleepiness took over them.

* * *

**A/N. More fluff ahead & just a little drama. :)**

**Love/Hate it? Don't be shy, let me know!**


	20. District

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**This chapter is rushed so it may suck, but enjoy :)**

* * *

"Sam, I swear.." Mercedes said with her back turned to him.

"Mercy, it's going to fit..trust me." He said as he struggled to zip her dress.

"No it's not Sam." She pulled away from him. Her eyes glistening with tears.

"Baby, please don't cry." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't fit none of my clothes Sam, none." She said as more tears came down. "Do you know how embarrassing that is? I don't feel pretty at all. How can you even look at me? I look like a baby whale who's going to turn into a full grown whale by the end of the month."

Sam stared at her while she ranted. He wiped away the tears that were falling.

"You DO NOT look like whale."

Mercedes scoffed. "Don't lie to me Sam." She said as she covered her face with her hands as she laid against his chest.

Sam wrapped his arms back around her and swayed them side to side. "Why would I lie to you Mercedes? You are pregnant and you look beautiful, always have." As he was talking, he managed to pulled the zipper all the way up. He looked up to the ceiling thanking the heavens above. "See." He said as he let her go.

Mercedes gave him a watery smile. "Thank you." She whispered.

He kissed her lips, "You're welcome baby." He looked at his watch, "Now lets go before we are late." Grabbing his keys and wallet, he helped her down the stairs, locking the front door. He helped her get settled in the car, and went to his side and starting the car up.

* * *

Katie was pacing back and forth. She was so nervous. This was her first solo, ever. Mercedes always tried to give her one but she always turned them down. But she wanted to this for her because she have helped them so much doing their years in high school. Feeling someone tap her shoulder, she jumped. Turning around, she smiled widely.

"You're here." She hugged Mercedes tightly.

Mercedes laughed at the young girl. "Can't breathe."

"Oh, right..sorry." She let her go and smiled nervously.

Mercedes looked at her, "You're going to be fine Katie."

"What if I like messed up or something." Katie said as she fidgeted with her fingers. Mercedes always took notice when she did that. It was a sign that she was nervous about something.

She gripped her shoulders, "You won't. And if you do..it's okay."

Katie bit her lip. "Okay."

Mercedes smiled, "Come on, lets go to the choir room." She held out her hand for her to take.

Katie smiled taking her hand and they walked to the room.

When they arrived to the room, Mercedes was shocked that they were dressed 15 minutes earlier than they usually are.

"You guys look amazing." She said as she took in the girls short but very classy light blue dresses. While she looked at the boys confused. "Umm, why are you shirtless?"

"They made us do it, Ms. Jones." One of the sophomores said as he pointed to Chris and Kyle.

"Well.." Kyle said but stopped when Mercedes held her hand up.

"I give y'all an inch and you take a damn mile." She said as she gritted her teeth. "I don't understand..you are not about to give a fucking strip show. Do you understand we can loose this whole thing because of this decision?" She said as she looked at them. She was definitely confused when they all started to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"Ms. Jones, did you really think we were going to perform shirtless?" Kyle asked as he went to the back of the room.

"Our shirts are behind the curtain, relax." Cannon smirked at her.

Mercedes took a deep breathe. _Do not kill them Mercedes, Do not kill them..your daughter needs her mother at home when she grows up_ she said to herself. She shook her head. "That was not funny at all. I could've had an heart attack."

"We're sorry but you have to admit it was pretty funny." Karly said as she helped some of the freshmen tie their ties.

"Just put your shirts on.." Mercedes said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

After they finished getting ready, they headed out to the audience to watch the other schools. Mercedes and Sam decided to sit with them.

"Are y'all ready?" Sam asked the group who replied with nervous smiles.

"Just relax." Mercedes told them as the lights dimmed on the auditorium.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the 30th annual District Competition." The announcer waited for the applause to die down. "Today we have some special performances today. Hope you guys enjoy the show."

The kids sat through three performance before they got up to prepare for their turn.

"I'll be right back." Mercedes told Sam as she kissed his cheek. She walked through the aisle, opening the doors. She walked to the back room behind the stage. She walked in and smiled.

"Are you guys ready?" They shook heads. "I can't wait to see the choreography."

"Well..we hope you like it." Ashley said.

"Hopefully you don't go into early labor when you see it." Chris mumbled. He winced when Cannon punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah..just don't freak out when you see the dance okay?" Katie said playing with the ties on her robe.

Mercedes snorted, "It's not like your throwing each other in the air or something right?" She stared at them, "Right?"

"2 minutes." The stage manager came in the room.

"Oh, would you look at that..we have to go Ms. Jones." Cannon said as he ushered everybody to the stage.

Mercedes looked at them, shaking her head. "Lord give me the strength." She went back to take her seat by Sam. She intertwined their hands together.

Katie stood behind the curtain in a long white sparkly dress. She had her hair in a fishtail. She played with the ring on her finger. She looked up when she saw Karly.

"Good luck, K." Karly said as she gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek.

Katie blushed. "Thank you." She turned back around as everyone took their place behind her.

"For our next performance we will have Walnut Bay High School with their reedition of 'Let It Go'."

Mercedes clapped loudly as the lights dimmed again. When the curtain opened she gasped as she looked at them on stage. She took in how the stage was set up, and smiled when she saw Katie.

Katie gripped the mic, and looked out toward Mercedes and smiled as she started singing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation,_  
_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

The dance started off with simple twirling, and movement with their arms.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_  
_What they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Katie unhooked the mic from the stand, and stepped down off of the little platform. She stood in the middle of the stage.

_It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_  
_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

Cannon grabbed Karly and twirled her around. Tossing her in the air to Kyle, who caught her perfectly.

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back,_  
_The past is in the past_

That's when it happen. That's when Mercedes stopped breathing as the girls got tossed in the air by their partner.

"God." Sam said as he watched in amazement.

Relief washed over Mercedes when they caught them on the beginning of the next note.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Katie ended on a perfect note, which got her a standing ovation. She smiled at the audience as the curtains closed. She let out of breath that she was holding throughout the song and walked back to the room. When she entered the room, everyone congratulated her.

She smiled shyly, "Thanks guys."

Mercedes and Sam came in holding hands.

"You guys were awesome." Sam said.

"Thanks Mr. Evans." They all said at once.

Everyone turned to look at Mercedes who was close to tears.

"What did you think ?" Katie asked nervous. Her opinion was the only one that mattered to her. She wanted her to be proud.

Mercedes sniffled, "Damn hormones." She whispered to Sam. Sam smiled at her, rubbing her back. She looked at them, "I'm so proud of you guys. Thats was amazing. Katie, you were amazing." She said as she look the young girl in her eyes. "Dammit, we haven't even gotten to the second song and I'm crying." She laughed at herself.

"Baby, we should let them get ready." Sam said softly.

"Right..sorry..last song, I don't think y'all need a pep talk. Good luck, I can't wait to see it." She smiled as her and Sam disappeared back to their seats again.

Cannon turned back to them. "Okay, you guys ready. Last song, lets go out with a bang." There were hoots and hollers.

* * *

The stage was transformed into a backyard set. They're were drums spreaded out everywhere. The boys had on skinny jeans, matching converses and a shirt that had Rockstar spray painted across it. While the girls had on the same shirt, shorts, and converses.

The boys smirked and harmonizing the song together as the girls danced behind them.

_There's a girl in the backyard bangin' on her drum_  
_Sittin' in a junk pile laughing at the sun_  
_Singin', "Ah ha ha, I just wanna be a rockstar."_

_There's a boy in the backseat singin' to the song_  
_Playin' on the radio, knowing he's the one_  
_Singin', "Ah ha ha, I just wanna be a rockstar."_

_Singin', "ah ha ha, I was born to be a rockstar!"_

_There's a girl in the tree top looking at the stars_  
_Waiting for a touchdown comin' in from Mars_  
_Thinkin', "Is there anybody out there?"_

_There's a boy thinking of her playin' his guitar_  
_Searching for the answer buried in his heart_  
_Thinkin', "Ah, ha ha, is there anybody out there?"_

_Singin', "Ah, ha ha, is there anybody out there?"_

_If there's a meaning can you show me a sign?_  
_The more I look it just gets harder to find_  
_The world is spinnin' and I wanna know why_

_And we're all getting older wishin' we were young_  
_Hangin' on the memory of what we would become_  
_Singin', "Ah ha ha, I was born to be a rockstar."_

_Singin', "Ah ha ha, I just wanna be a rockstar."_  
_Singin', "Ah ha ha, I was born to be a rockstar!"_

_If there's a meaning can you show me a sign?_  
_The more I look it just gets harder to find_  
_The world is spinnin' and I wanna know why_

_And maybe we will never figure it out_  
_I got a feelin' that's what life's all about_  
_I'm learning anything is possible now_

_Take a ticket and get off the line_  
_Singing, "Ah ha ha I just wanna be a rockstar."_

The ended with their hands in the air. The crowd gave them a standing ovation also. The remained standing on stage because it was time to announced the winners.

The announcer came on the stage smiling, "Talk about amazing, woo judges, this had to be a tough decision." She opened the envelope, "Y'all ready to see what top three schools are going state?" The crowed roared. "In third place, we have South Bay High School."

Mercedes let out a shaky breath. She held Sam's hand tightly. She was nervous as hell but she knew they had this in the bag but they were going against their rivals from the Prep School.

"And the winner of this year's District Competition is..." The all held their breaths. 'Walnut Bay High School!"

The excitement that buzzed through the air was undeniable. The boys all hugged each other.

Mercedes hugged Sam tightly as he picked her up off of her feet. She kissed him passionately, and pulled away.

"Oh my god, Sam!" She smiled widely. She walked up carefully to stage as Alex helped her up. She gave them a big hug. "I'm so proud of you guys!"

The announcer handed Cannon the trophy. "Congratulations kids, you deserve it." The smiled and walked away.

"Well, I know what we're doing tonight.." Chris said, "PARTY!'' They all cheered loudly.

"You guys stay safe tonight, okay?" When they nodded their heads.

Katie walked up to her and hugged her, "Thank you."

Mercedes looked at her, "For what?"

She smiled at her, "Everything." With one last hug goodbye, they parted ways.

Mercedes felt arms going around her waist and couldn't help but smile. "I'm proud of you baby." Sam kissed her forehead.

She smiled as she looked at the kids, "All I did was give the songs, they deserve all the credit." She turned around in his arms, kissing him fully on the lips. "Lets go home and celebrate." She waggled her eyebrows.

She laughed as Sam all but dragged her out the building. She was so happy and now she had to prepare for something really big that she had no idea was coming.

* * *

**A/N. Happy Memorial Day :)**

**I just want to take time out to thank each and everyone of you for reading this story,following, leaving reviews, & favoring :)**

**Now..Babyshower time in the next chapter!**

**& Yes the New Directions are coming in full swing for the next two chapters.**

**A mixture of fluff & drama, so get ready lovebugs!**


	21. Baby Shower Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

***One Month Time Jump***

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes was laying in her bed sound asleep. At least she wasn't all the way gone, she heard snickers and felt the bed dip but was to tired to wake up.

"Mercedes..Mercedes..wake up." The girl said sweetly.

Mercedes groaned and mumbled a no. There were quiet laughs.

"Please..I flew almost 7 hours to see you." The other girl said. Mercedes decided to open her eyes, and gasped.

"OH MY GOD." She yelled, "What are you guys doing here?" She said as she pulled to both into a hug.

Quinn and Tina were sitting in the middle of the bed hovering over her.

"Geez, Mercedes..do we have to have a reason to visit one of our best friends?" Tina asked.

"With you guys..yes." She laughed as she pulled the cover from around her.

Quinn smiled when she saw her stomach, "Wow..your getting bigger."

Mercedes smiled, "Yeah..I can't wait till she gets here. Just three more months."

Tina rubbed her stomach, "When's she due?"

"June 13, but my doctor said she could arrive a little early." She said as she looked them. She was about to speak until she heard laughing downstairs. "Who else is here?"

Quinn smiled, "Why don't you come downstairs and find out." She helped her up from the bed.

* * *

"I whooped your ass on that field Evans." Puck said as popped a chip in his mouth.

Sam scoffed, "Puck, we beat y'all 45-21. You did not whoop my ass."

Mike and Artie rolled their eyes at the two as they went back and forth.

"I'm just saying..I know I tackled you at least four times bro..And that's in the stats." Puck smirked

"What in the stats?" Mercedes waddled into the living room.

"MERCEDES!" Mike yelled as he ran to hug her. Mike and Mercedes practically grew up together. Their dads were really close so they were together all the time, most people called them M&M. Mike always was like a second brother to her. So when Micah went off to college, he took his job in looking out for her.

"Hi Mikey." She kissed him on his cheek. She unwrapped herself from and went to hug Artie. "My film star, how are you doing?"

"Just fine boo." Artie smiled at her. "Just waiting for you to be in one of my movies."

"Never going to happen." She laughed when he pouted.

"Well hello sexy baby mama." Puck went to hug her.

"Keep your hands above her waist, Puckerman." Sam reminded him.

Puck rolled his eyes at him. "Are you sure you don't want to run off and elope with me?" He whispered in her ear.

Mercedes laughed and pushed his chest, "I'm sure, Noah." She went over to Sam, kissing him on the cheek.

"So not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but why are you here?" Mercedes asked.

"Do we really need a reason to come see our friends?" Artie asked as he pushed up his glasses.

She squinted her eyes at them. _Why are they acting so suspicious_ she thought. She turned to Mike, giving him the sweetest smile and puppy dog eyes. "Mikeeee."

Mike gulped. He knew he could never keep anything from her. He looked around the room, "Umm..um."

Before he could come up with a bad lie, the front door opened.

"What's up bitches!"

"Oh god the devil is here." Artie mumbled under his breath.

"Hey Santana, what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked as she went to hug her friend.

"Can't I just stop by and see a friend? I haven't seen you since that faithful night when I told you that your dick of a boyfriend cheated on you." Santana said bluntly. "I'm surprised he doesn't have another girl pregnant."

The room became silent. Everybody knew the tension between Sam and Santana but they had hope that they had made amends by now.

Sam's jaw clenched. He decided to be the bigger person and walk away. He opened the screen door, slamming it behind him.

"Why would you say something like that Santana?" Mercedes glared at her. Turning on her heels, she went out back to try to talk to Sam.

"Seriously when are you going to get enough?" Quinn said.

"Oh, shut it Fabray. You need to be worry about your own relationship. Puck's probably not to far behind him." Santana said as she went to sit in the living room.

"Shut the fuck up Santana." Puck said.

Mike spoke up, "You guys, can we not do this right now."

Tina stood by her boyfriend, "Mike's right. We came here to spend time with our friends..minus the drama." She looked at Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Whatever..but I'm not taking anything I said back."

* * *

Mercedes closed the door behind her. She walked carefully down the steps, and to the pool area where she saw Sam. He was sitting on the ground with his feet in the water. She internally groaned for not being able to bend down to sit with him. She pulled up one of the lounging chairs.

"Thanks to Arianna I can't bend down." She laughed softly.

Sam smiled sadly. He continue to kick his feet in the cool water.

"Baby..talk to me."

"I'm just tired of arguing with her." He said barely above a whisper. "I know I can't change her feelings for you but I can't continue to let her talk shit about me either." He sighed running his hands through his hair, "I know she's your best friend Mercedes, hell she was mines too..but now she makes me not even want to try to be around her."

Mercedes took in everything he was saying. She hated that he felt that way. To be honest she was so over Santana treating Sam like that.

"Yeah..she is my best friend, but she needs to know her place when it comes to me and you. Sammy you're my boyfriend, the father of my baby.. you come first no matter what. I don't like seeing you upset." She said reached for his hand. "She just needs to deal with us being together. And if she can't accept that after us being together for eight years, then that's her problem. Because I love you. No one will ever take your place." Kissing his hands softly.

"I love you." Sam smiled.

She kissed his forehead, "Now..do you want to tell me why everyone is here?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Sam blushed. Clearing his throat, "I..um..I was going to throw you a baby shower."

"Aw, babe." She smiled, "Well..you could've told me."

"I know..I just wanted it to be a surprise, you know?" He said with a smile.

"Well..I'll act surprised for you Sammy. I won't say a word."

"It's okay..I'm kind of glad you know now. I had no clue on what to do that's why I called Quinn and Tina."

"Well, you could've ask your mom also."

"Cedes.."

"Sorry, but your going to have to talk to her sometime Sammy." Standing up, she held out her hand for him to grab.

He grabbed her hand, pushing himself off the ground. He leaned down to kiss her lips, "I know." Putting his forehead on hers.

"Come on lets go back inside." She pulled him toward the door, sliding the screen door. She went to the living room.

"So, I know why you all are here." She smirked as she looked at them.

They looked at Sam and sighed.

"Dammit Sam, you can't hold water. You're no better than Mike." Artie said.

Mike rolled his eyes.

Quinn spoke up, "Well since you know..do you want to help us plan it?"

"Nope..I think ya'll can manage without me." She smiled. "I'm just grateful that you guys are here."

"Well..technically we're not all here." Tina said as she looked at them

Santana rolled her eyes, "We will make do of who we have." She said getting up, she grabbed her purse. "Now come on, we don't have time to sit around, we have a baby shower to plan. That means we have to send invitations to people, decorations to buy, food needs to be or-"

"We get it Santana." Mike said as he grabbed Tina's hand.

"I'm just saying Chang, we have a schedule we need to stay on." She headed for the door. "We'll be back shortly." She open the door and walked out.

"Who put her ass in charge?" Puck asked as he headed for the door.

"Just come on Noah." Quinn said. She looked over her shoulder, "We will be back in a couple of hours."  
With that she closed the door behind them.

* * *

The next morning Mercedes got up to go the restroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Once she was done, she went back to the room to wake up Sam, but to her surprise he was already up.

"Hey babe." She went to stand in front of him, kissing his lips softly.

Sam returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. He lifted her shirt up. "Hey Arianna..I can't wait to meet you." He kissed her belly softly and laid his head of her stomach. Sam laughed when she kicked the side of his face.

Mercedes smiled at the scene below her. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Sam lifted his head, he leaned up some to kiss her fully. Pulling her down gently into his lap, he ran his hands up and down her back. He was about to take her shirt off of her before there was a knock a the door. He groaned dropping his hands from her.

Mercedes giggled at him. Removing herself from his lap, she went to open the door. She was met face to face with Tina.

"Sorry..did I interrupt anything?"

"No."  
"Yes."  
Mercedes and Sam said at the same time. Mercedes glared at Sam, turning back to Tina she smiled. "What's up T?"

"We brought you guys breakfast and we wanted to discuss some things about the baby shower with you."

"Give us a few minutes and we'll be down okay?"

Tina smiled and shut the door.

Mercedes turned back to look at Sam. She laughed at how he was pouting.

"Babe..don't pout." She went back to him.

"I'm sexual frustrated. Every time we get to that point, our friends end up cockblocking us. They're are going be here for a week Mercedes, _a week_." Sam fell back on the bed, covering his face with his hands.

Mercedes covered her mouth to keep from laughing but it didn't help. She climbed on the bed, straddling his lap.

"Baby, look at me." She said with a smile.

"No." He mumbled lowly.

"Sammy..pleaaseeeee." She smirked when he moved his hands. "Just a couple more days, then I promise we will not leave the house for a whole weekend."

Sam smiled widely at that, "You pinky promise?" He held out his pinky.

She smiled, connecting her pinky with his. She leaned in to kiss him, "I promise."

"Okay..now come on so we can speed up this process." Sam helped her off the bed, and they went downstairs to get started on their baby shower plans.

* * *

**A/N. Stay tuned.. :)**


	22. Baby Shower Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

It has been one hell of a week. Between getting things organized for the baby shower and six extra bodies in the house, it was something new to deal with everyday. And if things couldn't get more hectic, Sam's family, which included his mom, new stepdad, and his siblings were all coming tonight. They decided to stay, and help the others prepare for the next day so Mercedes wouldn't have to.

"Well I'm glad we decided to get a big house." Sam said sarcastically as he helped Mercedes start dinner.

Mercedes looked at her boyfriend, she could tell that he was a little annoyed with all of the guests in the house. "Two more days Sammy." She kissed his lips, "Almost over."

He sighed, "I know..I can't wait because we haven't had a little Sam and Mercedes time in awhile." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved her hair away from her neck, kissing her softly.

Mercedes moaned. She turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him down so that she could deepen the kiss.

Sam moved his mouth rhythmically against hers. He was just about to place her on the counter until he heard the one voice he could do without.

"Are you trying to put more babies in her already?" His mother asked.

Mercedes unwrapped herself from Sam. Turning around while wiping off her smudge lipstick, "Hi Ms. Mary."

"Sweetheart." She went and hugged the young girl. "My my, you are getting out there. Isn't she Matt?" She turned around and asked her husband.

"Yes she is..it good to see y'all again. Thanks for letting us crash here tonight." Matt said. He was a handsome man. He was tall, has dark brown hair and blue eyes much like Sam's mom. He has no children and is very down to earth.

Sam rolled his eyes. He didn't have anything against Matt, it was his mom. Grabbing his phone, he tried to leave out the kitchen but his mother grabbed his arm.

"We need to talk..now." She said as she looked in his eyes. "And it's not up for discussion."

Sam sighed looking at her. He turned to Mercedes who was silently telling him to go.

"Lead the way." He said as he followed his mother out of the kitchen. She took him to one of the guest rooms downstairs.

Closing the door behind her, she turned to look at her son. "Sam, I said I was sorry."

Sam was avoiding all eye contact with her. "Sorry ain't good enough ma.." He said harshly, " You lied to me. Hell you lied to all of us."

Mary squinted her eyes at him. "And like I said, I'm sorry but I'm a grown woman, Sam..I have a personal life too you know."

Sam shook his head and let out a sarcastic chuckle. "I know you have a personal life, but you also have children. It was Stevie and Stacey's senior orientation. That's pretty important..but you decided to skip off to Vegas and marry your boyfriend. It was like a big fuck you to us." He let out angrily.

Before she knew it she slapped him across his face. "You need to check the way you're talking to me and you better do it fast."

Sam's jaw clenched. "I'm sorry." He said as he looked to her. "But we're finished here." He got up and went out the door.

Mary replaced the spot that her son got up from. She place her hands and her face. "Lord that boy is so damn stubborn."

* * *

After giving everyone dinner and setting up the room situations handled, everyone was scattered across the house doing last minute preparations for the baby shower tomorrow. Mercedes was told to go sit down because they could handle it. Sighing, she plopped down on the couch. Rocky jumped up beside her and laid his head down carefully on her lap.

"Too many people in the house, huh boy? She rubbed his head, and he just stared at her. Brown eyes shining as if he was trying to answer her.

"Mind if I join?" Mike asked.

"No." She smiled up at him.

He sat down beside her. Bending down to her stomach, "Hi Arianna. I'm Uncle Mike and I can't wait to meet you. You know I'm probably the only one around here that has some sanity so you should definitely stick closer to me." He looked back at her when she punched him.

"Hey!" She scolded him.

Mike laughed at her. Leaning up, he wrapped a free arm around her. "Are you okay?"

Mercedes looked up at him. "Yeah."

"Come on MJ, I know when something is bugging you."

Mercedes sighed, she looked and made sure no one was coming. "I..I" She took a deep breath. "I just wished my mom could be here, you know?" He nodded his head understandably. "I'm grateful for Ms. Mary and my stepmom but sometimes I j-just want the comfort from my own mother." She wiped her tears away.

"She is here Mercedes..in spirit. And there is nothing wrong with wanting that comfort from her. She's going to be with you for the rest of your life, just not physically." He kissed her forehead.

"I know.." She said as he laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Mikey."

"I'm always here for you. We're M&M remember?" He smirked.

Mercedes laughed as she wiped the remaining tears away.

"Alright..come on, you need some rest." He helped her off the couch, and led her to her room.

* * *

Sam stood under the shower head for what seemed like hours. The stress of the day was finally wearing off of him. His mom just couldn't understand where he was coming from. She lied. He wanted to be happy for her and her new marriage, but he couldn't get the hurt look of his brother and sister face out of his head. Even though they forgave her, it's just she has done this before..to him when he was younger. All the old memories of that came flooding back that's why he was acting the way he was.

Sighing, he turned off the water. He stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked to the room and saw his girlfriend laying down. He smiled at her curled up form. He loved her so much. She was there for him through everything. That's why at the baby shower tomorrow he was going to pull her dad to the side and ask for her hand in marriage. He has been thinking about proposing to her for awhile now. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He grabbed the boxers that he laid on the bed and put them on, he slipped on his sweatpants. Moving the covers back, he slid in the bed going over to Mercedes. He wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands run protectively over her stomach.

She shifted a little, eyes still closed. "I love you." As she slipped back into her peaceful slumber.

He kissed the back of her head. "I love you too." He laid his hard down against to pillow, closing his eyes. He needed to get his rest for the house load of people that were coming tomorrow.

* * *

"Sammy..Sam..SAM!" Sam jumped up out of his sleep. His eyes snapped open when he heard giggling. He was met with the sight of his little sister.

"Get out." He said as he went back under the cover.

"Oh come on Sam, it's time for you to get up anyway. People will be arriving soon." Stacey said. She pulled the cover from over him. "We have to go get ice."

"Send someone else..matter of fact, how about you go get it."

"Stop being such a grump." She said, climbing off the bed. "Everyone else is busy setting everything up."

"Get Stevie to go with you." He said as he sat up in the bed.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine!" She walked out the room to find her twin.

Sam leaned back on the bed closing his eyes.

"She is right..it's time for you to get up."

He looked back at the voice. His throat went dry at the sight of her. She had short pink dress that showed off her bump really well. She had on her pointed toe flats with the glitter at the tip. Her hair was in a messy curly bun. She was looking in the mirror putting on her earrings. She looked over at him and smiled.  
Twirling so he could see the whole outfit, "How do I look?"

"Like a damn dream." He said without missing a beat. He could tell that she was blushing, "Seriously baby, you look beautiful."

"Thank you babe." She went over and kissed him. "You should start getting ready, it's almost time.

Groaning, he got up and went to his closet pulling out a pink polo and khaki shorts. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Once he was done, he put on his clothes. He sat on the bed to put on his shoes. He stood and went to the dressers putting his watch on, he look in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. Turning back, he smirked at Mercedes. "Now, how do I look."

"_Like a damn dream_." She imitated his voice. Sam laughed at her, taking her hand.

"Come on, lets get this show on the road." He said as he helped her down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he took in their living room which had pink decorations everywhere. He looked through the see through glass, and saw that everyone was in the backyard. When Sam say they went over the top, they went over the top. This baby shower was legit.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everybody yelled at the same time. It was a good mixture of people. Mercedes and Sam's close friends here in Tampa, coworkers, and family.

"Thank you." They said in unison. Everybody went back to their conversations, waiting for the shower to begin. The couple walked down the stairs. Mercedes leaned into Sam.

"Baby..this is what happens when we let our friends plan shit. I mean what the hell do we need a DJ at a baby shower for?" Mercedes said through gritted teeth. She smile as she spoke to some of their friends.

Sam laughed at her, "Just go with the flow babe."

Mercedes side eyed him. "Oh I'll go with the damn flow alright." She stopped once she saw a familiar face. Her smiled brightened, "Brittany!"

The blonde turned around and smiled. "Mercedes!" She ran and hugged the shorter girl. "Oh my god, you look so pretty."

"Thank you, so do you." She looked at her, "I'm so happy you're here Britt Brat."

Brittany smiled at her. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. " She looked around, "Hey, where's Santana?"

Mercedes did a full 360 until she spotted the feisty Latina at the bar, "She's over there."

Brittany looked, "I'm going to go say hi." She kissed Mercedes cheek, and walked away.

Mercedes smiled, she turned around to tell Sam something but he wasn't there. She felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around. "Micah!" She hugged him tightly.

"Hey baby girl." Kissing her forehead, he held her.

"I'm so glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else." He smiled down at her.

"Where's dad? I thought he was coming?" She asked as she looked around for her father.

Micah smiled faded, clearing his throat. "Um, he's not going to make it. He told me to tell you that he has a lot of cases to catch up on and he will make it up to you soon." He looked at his sister's face, his heart ripping in the inside from her hurt look."I'm sorry Merce."

Mercedes shook her head and smiled, "It's okay, umm..I'm going to go inside in get something to drink." She turned around and walked back up the stairs. She opened to door, closing it behind her and went to the kitchen. She leaned against the counter taking a deep breath.

"There you are." Quinn said as she entered the kitchen. "We've been looking lam over for you."

She smiled at her friend. "Just needed a breather."

Quinn smiled at her. "Well come on it's time to start the games." She grabbed her hand and pulled her to the living room.

* * *

After playing about 6 games, eating, and opening gifts, Mercedes was exhausted. She had a really good time. She gave a thank you speech toward the end, which ended up being a tear fest. She blamed her hormones, which everyone laughed at her because it was partly true. Now everyone that was left was helping cleaning up, while she was on the couch not allowed to move. She slid to the floor, and started folding up some of the onesies that they received today.

Sam came back in the living room and sat down on the floor beside her. He picked up one of the onesies and read it aloud.

"**My Daddy Is Jealous Because I Had Boobies For Breakfast And He Didn't**." Sam looked at Mercedes and burst out laughing.

"That describes you so well Sammy." She pinched his cheek. She pick up one and laughed. "Aww, Sam look at this one."

"**Daddy Keep Calm And Call Mommy**." He smiled. "That will not be necessary. I'm going to have everything under control." He smirked.

Mercedes stared at him blankly and she fell out laughing. "Sure you are baby." She patted him on his shoulder.

Santana walked back into the living room. She saw Sam and Mercedes sitting on the floor together folding up their daughter's onesies. She took notice at how happy they were. She sighed knowing what she had to do. Walking up to them, she cleared her throat. When they looked up, "I..I just want to say I'm really happy for you guys." She swallowed hard. "I know I did some things that I'm not proud in the past I'm sorry. I let my jealousy blind me. I really do love you Mercedes but I know it will never be that kind of love that I want. And I need to move on." She looked at Sam, "I'm so sorry Sam for everything. I'm sorry for the last eight years I pushed you away. I'm sorry for all the shit I said. I'm just sorry. I let my own stupidity make me loose my best friend." She wiped away some stray tears, "You don't have to forgive me, you really don't. I just wanted you to know that I done trying to get in the way of real love.

To say Sam was shock was an understatement. He did not expect any of that to come from her. He looked at Mercedes and back at Santana.

"Um..I really don't know what to say Santana." He said, "For the last eight years you have made my life a living hell." He looked at her with tears in his eyes, "You don't get to say you're sorry Santana, you really fucking don't. You have put me through so much. You made Mercedes believe I was using her. You put me down constantly. Even when we were going through our rough patch, YOU told me that she was going to find somebody ten times better than me who could give her all the things I couldn't." Sam yelled.

Mercedes started to silently cry at what was being said. She closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"I don't know what made you want to turn over a new leaf but least than a week ago, you came in MY house basically saying that I cheated on Mercedes and have other kids with someone else." He shook his head, standing up.

"Sam.." Mercedes said through her tears.

"I hope you find happiness Santana I really do. But I don't think I can forgive you for all the shit you have done." He wiped his tears. He turned and headed up the stairs to his room.

Santana wiped her tears away angrily. She grabbed her purse, and headed to the front door, slamming it behind her.

Everyone came back into the living room after hearing what just happen.

Artie went to Mercedes. "Are you okay?"

She looked up and smiled sadly at everyone. "I'm fine." She played with the strings on the blanket she was holding. Deciding to change the subject, she cleared her throat, "I just want to tell you guys thank you so much for today. I had so much fun. I'm glad y'all were able to come and do this for me."

Tina sat by her friend on the floor. "You welcome Mercedes..We love you so much."

"Yeah, baby mama..I told you we got you. But my offer still stands..if you want to leave this town and elope." Puck joked trying to lighten the mood up.

Quinn and Brittany smacked him upside his head.

"OUCH..I was just playing." He smirked.

Mercedes laughed, "And my answer is still no Puckerman."

Tina shook her head, "Maybe we should head to bed y'all. We have early flights to catch tomorrow."

"Yeah you guys should head up, I'm going to cook a thank you breakfast in the morning." Mercedes smiled.

"Oooo, can we have your famous blueberry pancakes, I haven't had those in awhile." Artie said.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Sure Artie..Goodnight." She said to them as they went to their room. Stacey stuck around standing beside the table.

"You need help getting up?" Stacey asked

"No..I'm fine Stace. You can head to bed." She told the young girl.

Stacey shook her head and she sat down beside her and grabbed some of the clothes to fold.

Mercedes smiled at her. She decided to let Sam calm down awhile before she went up. They will talk about tomorrow. Besides the little drama that happen, she genuinely had a great day.

* * *

**A/N. I told you it was a mix of drama & fluff :) **

**Do you think Samtana will ever make amends? **

**Oh, and yes I know I left a few New Directions members out...but I have my reasons for that! (cough,cough)**

**If you want to see Samcedes baby shower outfits, go to my tumblr - keepcalmandloveme15**

**Until next time, lovebugs!**


	23. Not An Update

** So, I just want to thank you all for reading this story, hopefully ya'll are enjoying it :) **

** I have a lot people asking if I ever thought about doing a story of when they first met and all the drama that Santana caused, and I have. I'm working on a second story right now but I will be organizing an introduction chapter for that prequel. Hopefully I will have it up in about a week or so.** **So if you have any other questions, please don't be shy, I'm harmless. You can PM on here or go to my tumblr (keepcalmandloveme15) and leave a question in my ask box. I would love to hear from you!**

** *This story will be updated by Sunday, stay tuned* **

** Until next time, lovebugs :)**


	24. A Little Paint Never Hurt Nobody

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Mercedes got up early Sunday morning to fix breakfast for her friends. She fixed her famous blueberry pancakes, much to Artie's delight and conversed with them until it was time for them to leave. When all was done, they promise that they'll be back in time for Arianna's birth. She decided to give Sam some time to himself this morning because he was still kind of upset from last night. She set the plates in the soapy water and started to wash them. All of a sudden everything went black.

"I have a knife in my hand and I'm not afraid to use it." She told the person.

"You haven't change since I've left." The man said as he took his hands away from her eyes.

Mercedes smiled. Turning around she hugged him. "You're back."

Josh smiled at her, "Yes ma'am I am..sorry I missed your baby shower."

She shrugged, "It's okay..your family is more important than that." Josh had taken a couple of weeks of to spend time with his family back in Ohio.

"How was it?" He asked as he walked around and sat on the bar stool.

"It was really nice..I had so much fun." She said as she looked down and continued to wash the dishes.

Josh quirked an eyebrow at her, "What happened?"

She looked at him, "W-What are you talking about?"

"Something happened, I know it..I can feel it. The aroma in here smells of negative energy."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Nothing happened."

Josh looked at her intensely, "Where's Sam? He's usually up and about around this time."

"I'm right here." Sam said as he walked in the kitchen. He kissed Mercedes on the cheek, walking over to sit by Josh. "I'm glad your back..how's grams?"

Josh looked between them warily, "Umm..she's doing good..mhmm, real good."

"That's great." Sam said as he played with the placemat.

The only sound you could hear in the kitchen was the water running swiftly over the plates.

"Okay..do one of you want to tell me why you guys are acting weird?" Josh asked.

Sam sighed. He looked at Mercedes then back to Josh, "Santana apologized to me last night."

Josh sat wide eyed, "WHAT? Are we talking about the same Santana here? The one who doesn't apologize to anyone? Well except Mercedes.'" Mercedes rolled her eyes at him. "The same Santana who was your best friend but started giving you hell because you started dating her best friend who she had a crush on? Are we t-

"We get it Josh." Mercedes said, cutting him off from his rant.

"I'm sorry, but it's a little hard to believe that she is apologizing after such a long time." He told them. "What the hell made her turn over a new leaf?"

"I don't know and I really just want to forget the whole thing." Sam said.

Deciding to change the subject, "Okay..so, what's on the agenda for today?" Josh asked.

Mercedes turned the water off, drying her hands on the towel. "Well..I was kind of hoping that we could get started on the nursery."

"That's a good idea." Sam said as he stood up and went to the refrigerator.

"Yeah, I figured since we are going to be busy for the rest of this month we could take all of today to get it done." Mercedes shrugged. "We have everything but paint, so we need to make a trip to the paint store."

Sipping on the bottle of water, "Okay, well when do you want to go?" Sam asked her.

She looked at him, "Umm, now." Grabbing her purse from the counter, "Come on you two, we have a lot of stuff we need to get." She walked out of the kitchen.

"Why do I have to come, I'm not the baby daddy." Josh mumbled from behind Sam but quickly winced when Sam punched him.

Mercedes stopped, "No you're not but you are Sam's bodyguard." She said to him. "Now bring your ass on." She turned to open the door.

"She's mean." Josh said as he walked passed Sam.

Sam laughed, "Now you know how I feel." Closing the door behind him, he walked to his truck.

* * *

"Okay, so that's all that we need is paint?" Sam asked Mercedes as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah..since we brought the crib, wall decorations and blankets last month."

Sam shook his head, making a left. Her drove down until he found the store he was looking for. Pulling up into the entrance, he found a parking space fairly easy. He looked around and was glad that there were no paps around trying to get pictures. He got out the truck and went to the other side to open the door for her.

"Thanks babe." She kissed him on the lips.

"Mm, your welcome." Closing the door behind her. He turned grabbing her hand.

When the trio entered the paint store they were greeted by a perky brunette.

"GOODMORNING!" She screeched, "My name is Meghan, if you need anything and I mean anything, just let me know okay?" She smiled at them.

Josh tucked his lips in to keep from laughing. Sam side eyed the girl. Mercedes stared back at her with a smile. She always have like energetic people.

"Thanks Meghan." She said.

"Your are so very welcome." Meghan said as she went back behind the counter.

"She a little to happy for me." Sam said as he walked to the color cards.

"I wonder if she's been sniffing some of the paint in the back." Josh laughed. Sam joined in but stopped when Mercedes glared at them.

Clearing his throat, Sam walked up beside her, "Okay..what color?

"Well, I was thinking maybe a lavender.."

"Why not pink?" Josh asked as he looked at some of the color cards.

"Pink is like the color that every girl is like expected to want." Mercedes said as she chose the color she wanted, "I want to be different." She walked to the counter handing the card to Meghan.

Meghan looked at the card. "What a pretty color." She smiled at Mercedes. "How many gallons would you like?"

"Six." Sam said as he took out his wallet.

Meghan scanned the barcode. After giving Sam the total, she went to the back to retrieve the paint cans. Once they were placed securely in two boxes, she had the boy in the back bring them out.

"Here you guys go. I hope you come back soon." She said as she waved at them.

"Thank you." They walked out of the store and headed back out to the truck.

"I wonder if she has ever smoked weed before." Josh asked as he opened the back door.

"Oh my god, please just shut up and get in the car." Mercedes scolded him.

Sam laughed at the two. _God I love them_ he thought.

* * *

When they got home, Mercedes went to the room to change into a t-shirt and some tights. She made sure she pulled her hair to the back so no paint would get in there. Walking out of their bedroom, she walked to the room that was right beside her and Sam. She walked and saw that Sam had already place the plastic on the floor and opened everything so that they could get started.

"You ready?" She asked him as she went to grab a paint brush.

Sam smiled at her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Dipping the brush into the paint, "Yeah..why?"

"You are pregnant..me and Josh could've done this." Sam said.

"Don't volunteer my services without asking me asshole." Josh said as he passed the room going downstairs.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I'm pregnant Sam not dying. I am very capable of painting our daughter's room." With that being said, she smoothly ran the brush down the middle of the wall.

Sam laughed at her, "I was just checking." He grabbed his brush and started painting on the other side of the room. He smiled to himself. In less than 3 months, their baby would be here. He was so excited but nervous at the same time.

Mercedes concentrated on her side very intently. She made sure she did a double coating so it could look better. She smiled softly, she could not wait until Arianna was here. Dipping her brush back into the paint that was sat on a table because of her disadvantage to bend down, she looked back up to see what spots she missed and groaned.

Hearing a small grunt, Sam turned around to see what was wrong and he instantly started to laugh. Mercedes was on her tippy toes trying to reach the top. It was an adorable sight to Sam. She had one hand over her stomach while she attempted to reach the top. He put his brush back into the paint pan and decided to help her out. Walking up behind her, he put his hand on top hers and his other one safely on her stomach. "Height advantage huh?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him. "Ha..just keep the short jokes coming."

He laughed at her, taking the brush gently from her hand. "I got it.._shortie_."

"You are such an ass." She said before she stepped back.

He turned around and pecked her lips, "I know but you love me."

"Unfortunately I do." She smiled. When he turned around. She watched as him reached the top with the brush with no struggle. She bit her lip when she saw his shirt raise a little bit. Her hormones have been out of whack this month. One minute she's crying the next she trying to have sex. Shaking her head from her thoughts,_ nope we have to finish this room tonight _she said to herself.

She went behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Sam looked over his shoulder at her. "You okay?"

She nodded her head into his back. "I think I can manage from here. Thank you."

He gave her back the brush, "No problem _short_ stuff." He laughed when she pushed him out the way. Going back to his side of the room, he picked up his brush and continued where he left off.

After 2 1/2 hours of intense painting, they were finally done. They stood in the middle of the room examining their work.

"I think it looks pretty good." Sam said as he looked her. He couldn't help but smile at her, she had paint marks on her shirt and her face. _Beautiful_ he thought.

"I love it." She said as she look around. Rubbing her hands on her stomach, "I hope you like it baby girl." She smiled when she felt her kick.

Sam smiled at the scene in front of him. He turned to see they had a little extra paint left. Smirking, he ran two of his fingers through the paint. Putting his hands behind his back, he went and stood in front of her. Kissing her lips softly, he got down on his knees and lifted her shirt. He took his finger and drew a heart around her belly button. "I love you Arianna." Kissing the spot where he saw her foot imprint, he stood back up and look into Mercedes eyes. "I love you too, Mommy."

Mercedes smiled at him, cursing her tears. "I love you." She sniffled, "Damn hormones."

Sam laughed, "Come on, lets go get cleaned up." He grabbed her hand and led her to their bathroom.

* * *

After they took their showers, the couple decided to order pizza for dinner. They were cuddled up on the couch in the living room when Sam asked a question that has been bugging him since last night.

"Have you talked to your dad?" He blurted out.

Mercedes turned her head to look at him, "I have tried calling him but he hasn't been picking up his phone." She looked away, "Micah said that he told him he had a lot of cases to work on, so I guess he's busy."

Sam frowned, "He shouldn't be that busy to not answer his daughter's phone calls."

Mercedes just shrugged. Her dad was a lawyer, and he has always busy himself with his job. He always did. He barely came to any of her events during high school, that's why she was so grateful for her stepmom. She was also a busy woman, but she made sure that she made it to everything Mercedes was in. She loved her dad so much, but she sometimes wished he would just take time and spend it with her.

Sam looked at her sad face. He had seen that same look so many times during high school and he hated it. Pulling her closer to him, kissing her forehead. He always made a vow that he would never missed anything that his kids were involved in like his mom and her dad did. After a couple of minutes, he heard quiet snores coming from her. He picked her up gently and took her to the bedroom. Once he made sure she was securely tucked in, he stepped outside to make a phone call.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N. The first chapter of the prequel for this story will be up this week you guys!**

**Don't you just love Josh? **

**Samcedes cuteness :)**

**Who do you think Sam called? [wink, wink]**

**Until next time, lovebugs!**


	25. Papa Don't Preach

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**THE PREQUEL FOR THIS STORY IS UP!**

**MICHAEL-IDRIS ELBA**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

_Previously on New Beginnings..._

_''Hello?''_

_"We need to talk.''_

"Hello?" A groggily voice answered.

"Hey there Micah."

"What the hell Sam." He looked at the clock. "It's after one..Is Mercedes alright? Is it the baby?"

"No..they're both fine." He sighed as he slid down on the floor. "We need to talk."

Micah turned on his light, sitting up in the bed, "This couldn't wait until the morning?"

"Why isn't your dad answering Mercedes's calls?" Ignoring his last statement.

Micah rubbed his hands down his face, "I don't know man..he says he's busy with cases."

"That doesn't give him a fucking reason not to answer her calls." Sam bit out. "Look, I know he doesn't approve of us being together..he made that shit very clear..but I have my family to look after and if Mercedes is not happy, then I'm not fucking happy."

"Okay Sam, you need to calm down." Sighing as he got out the bed.

"Well answer this question..is he answering your calls?"

The silence on the other end confirmed Sam's suspicions.

"Wow Micah, really?"

"I do not know why he's ignoring Mercedes but I will found out."

Sam shook his head, "No..I'll do it my damn self." He hung up the phone. He punched the wall behind him, "Fucking asshole." He got up and peeped into their bedroom to check on Mercedes. Once he saw she was still sleeping peacefully, he closed the door and headed downstairs. He walked down the long hallway until he was at the end.  
Knocking on the door, he entered without waiting for an answer.

"I need a favor." He told Josh.

"Well, thanks for just barging in here." Josh said as he sat up in the bed.

"This is my house." He folded his arms, "Anyways..I need you to look after Mercedes."

Josh looked at him confusedly, "Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of something in Ohio."

"Okay..is that code for some mob type shit?" Josh snickered.

Sam glared at him, "This is serious."

"Sorry..but tell me why..I'm all ears."

Sam told him everything. Everything that happened between him and Mr. Jones when he was in high school on up until now. He has never told anyone about it. He felt relieved to finally get it off of his shoulders.

Josh sat shock. He thought Santana was bad, but this top it off. "Damn Sam..dude you can't catch a break."

Sam sighed as he leaned against the door, "I know, and that's why I'm going to see him tomorrow. I was going to ask him at the baby shower for Mercedes hand in marriage but from the way he has been acting, I don't really see the fucking point of earning his permission when I know what the outcome is going to be."

Josh shook his head, "Well you go take care of that and I'll handle Mercedes."

"You can't tell her where I am, Josh. She'll get worried and I don't want her to be stressed out." Sam said seriously.

"Okay..okay, I understand." He said.

"Thank you.'' He went to hug him. "I'm leaving in a few hours, I should be back by tomorrow night." Sam turned around and headed out the door.

* * *

The next morning Josh was a nervous wreck. Sam told him not to tell Mercedes where he was going, so he had to lie. He was a bad liar. He decided to cook her some breakfast before she went to work to try to ease his nerves

"What's going on in here?" She asked as she walked in the kitchen. She was dressed in a blue sundress with her silver sandals. Her curls framed her face perfectly. She went to table and sat down.

Josh turned around quickly at her voice, "Um, good morning..you look beautiful today."

She smiled at him sweetly, "Thank you."

"I made you breakfast." He stated proudly. "Well no..that's a lie since I can't cook worth shit." He laughed nervously, "I popped a blueberry bagel in the toaster." He sat the plate down for her. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out the pitcher. With shaky hands he poured her some orange juice in a cup.

Mercedes looked at him curiously. She could tell he was nervous about something, "Thank you Josh." She smiled at him, "It's looks great." She took her butter knife and spreaded some cream cheese on her bagel. She moaned once she bit into it,"This is really good."

Josh smiled at her. His smiled started to fade as she asked the question he's been dreading.

"Have you seen Sam? He wasn't in the bed this morning." She asked as she took another bite out of her bagel.

"Um..no, I haven't you k-know..seen him-Hey do you want some more I can fixed you some more." He said as he grabbed her plate trying to change the subject.

"I wasn't finished with that." She said to him. Picking up her juice, she sipped it a little. "So do you know where he is?"

"N-No, why would I know? I mean it's not like he's not coming back." Josh said. He started to wipe down the counters intensely.

Mercedes eyed him strangely, "Are you okay?"

He stopped wiping and looked up at her, "Yeah I'm fine..you should be heading to work."

"Fine..Thanks for breakfast." She got up from her seat, kissing his cheek on the way out. "Love you."

"Love you too..be careful driving." Once he heard to front door close, he let out of breath. "God that was close." He threw the towel in the sink and headed back to his room.

* * *

Sam sighed as he stood on front of the law firm in Cincinnati. He had got off the plane a couple of hours ago and took a cab straight here. He pushed the revolving doors open just as he phone rang. He tapped the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby..where are you?" Mercedes asked.

Sam cursed under his breath. He didn't want to lie to her but he couldn't have her get upset, "I had to make a trip to umm, Orlando."

Mercedes sat down at her desk, "Okay, I was just wondering because you left this morning without saying goodbye."

"Mercedes..I..umm, I'll call you back okay..I love you." He hung the phone quickly.

"What the hell.." She stared at the phone. The way Josh was acting this morning, she knew something was going on that they weren't telling her.

Sam walked up to the security desk, "Hi can you tell me where I can find Mr. Michael Jones office?"

A lady who look like she was in her mid 40s looked up, "Your that football player aren't you? Sam Evans, right?"

Sam smiled at her, "Yes ma'am."

She smiled at him, "Such a cutie." She looked up the name for him, "He's on the 11th floor. Have a nice day Mr. Evans and Congrats on the baby."

"Thank you." He smiled sweetly at her. He walked towards to elevator pushing the up bottom. He stepped in once the doors opened. Pushing the 11th floor, he leaned head against the back wall. This could either go really bad or horrible. The bell ding signaling for the arrival at the floor. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the receptionist desk. The young man looked up.

"Hi, can I help you?"

''Umm, yes. I need to speak with Mr. Jones..it's a family matter."

The man looked at Sam up and down, "Family matter?"

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at the nameplate, "Yes Daniel, family matter..can you just tell him Sam Evans is here to see him."

''Okay." He still looked at Sam skeptically. He picked up the phone and pushed the button.

"Yes Daniel." Sam heard Mr. Jones answer.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but you have a Mister Sam Evans here to see you."

Michael sighed on the other end of the phone, "Send him back." He hung up the phone.

Daniel looked back at Sam, "You can go back."

Sam nodded at him. Walking back he started to get a little nervous but he was going have to pushed that aside. Knocking on the door.

"Come in." Mr. Jones said.

Sam opened the door, closing it behind him when he walked in. He looked at Mr. Jones.

"Samuel..please sit." He gestured to the chair in front of him. Sam sat down. "I would ask you why you are here, but I think I have a pretty good idea."

"And since you know that, how about you tell me why." He looked at him. "Why? Why the fuck would you ignore her?"

Michael glared at Sam, "You need to watch yourself there Sam.."

"No." Sam all but yelled. "When it comes to my fucking girlfriend, I really don't need to watch myself." He looked at him, never breaking eye contact. "Mr. Jones I know you don't like me for whatever reason, but you have got to know that you are hurting her. You need to know that after baby shower she fucking cried herself to sleep because you wasn't there. And that's not the first fucking time. All those things you missed in high school because of this fucking job." Sam said. "Hate me all you want but do not shut your daughter out."

Michael looked at Sam. He was right. He didn't like Sam, he felt that his daughter could do so much better but he couldn't control that. He knew that he needed to talk to Mercedes. Sighing, "I don't know what you want me to say."

Sam laughed sarcastically."Un-fucking-believable." He stood up, "I want you to call your daughter, because she misses her dad. She's going through an emotional period right now, and she just wants to talk to her father." Michael winced and Sam took noticed of that. "Is that why your not talking to her? Because she pregnant with my child?" Michael didn't say anything. "Because if that's the reason..that's really fucked up." He started to walked toward the door. He turned around and look at him, "I love your daughter Mr. Jones and that's never going to change. I have a family to look after of, and I can not let you continue to hurt her." With that being said he opened to door and walked out.

In that moment when he left, Michael realized what an asshole he has truly been. He saw that Sam really did love his daughter. He has treated Sam bad over the years because of his own stupidity. He did put his job first before a lot things in the past and that had put a strain on his relationship not only with his wife but most importantly, his daughter. He placed his head in his hands, wiping away some stray tears. He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

Mercedes walked into the house heading straight for the kitchen. She was exhausted. They were preparing for State Competition that was next month and they were practicing extra hard. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed a fruit cup and a bottle of water. Closing the door, she turned around and went to the living room. Rocky was following her every move. He jumped on the couch waiting for her to sit down. Taking off her sandals, she plopped down on the couch opening the container in the process. She pulled out her phone and decided to try to call Sam again for the tenth time today.

"Hey, you have reached Sam. Sorry I couldn't make it to the phone in time, but please leave your name and number and I'll try to call you back.''

Mercedes groaned when she heard the voicemail. ''Sam Evans, this is your very pregnant girlfriend calling you for the hundredth time today..if you don't want to end up sleeping on the couch for the rest of week, you WILL call me back. Bye!" She slung the phone to the other side of the couch. Rubbing her stomach, "I'm going to kill your dad, Arianna." Rocky turned his head to the side.

Josh walked in the room after hearing her leaving the voicemail. He went and sat on the couch opposite of her, "Hey..how was work?"

She looked up at him, "What are you two hiding?''

''W-What are you talking about?" He started to fiddle with his pants.

Mercedes squinted her eyes at him, "You have been acting nervous since this morning, I called Sam and he rushed me off the phone and hasn't picked up since, both of you were stuttering and you fiddling with your pants. Stop fiddling with your pants"

"You know..I think I heard the doorbell.." He stood up trying to exit quickly.

Mercedes stood from the couch and walked over to him. "Joshua Dale Hendrix." He winced when she called him full name. She got in his face, "I want the truth and the whole truth." She looked at him intently, "Where did Sam really go this morning?"

Josh gulped loudly, sending a prayer for his safety. He looked at her. _I'm sorry Sam_ he thought.

* * *

Sam walked into the house around 11. He sat his keys down on the counter and headed up the stairs. When he made it to the bedroom and he went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Stripping from his clothes, he turned the water on hot and stepped into the shower. He sighed in content as the water ran over his skin. He just thought about everything that happened today. Shaking his head, he hoped Mr. Jones came to his senses. Once he was done, he turned off the water. Stepping out the shower, he ran the towel in his hair then wrapped it around his waist. He quietly back to the room, he ran into the corner of the dresser. "Shit." He jumped when the light suddenly turned on. He turned around and saw Mercedes with a blank expression her face.

She looked at him, "How was your visit to Ohio?"

_Fuck._

* * *

**A/N. Uh Oh, Sam's in trouble. **

**We will find out what happen between Sam and Mr. Jones in the Prequel[Which is up btw.]**

**Poor Josh, lol.**

**Samcedes will have a heartfelt talk in the next chapter you guys. So get your tissues ready!**

**And before anyone ask, Mercedes has NO idea what happened between Sam and her dad..but that's about to change. *bites nails***

**Until next time, lovebugs!**


	26. PLEASE READ!

Hey you guys!

I'm going to be quick about this. I was informed by someone that one of my chapters to this story was similar to someone else's? Okay, I read other fics but **I DO NOT STEAL ANOTHER WRITER'S WORK. **This is the exact reason I was so iffy with even starting to write because of situations like this. I just wanted to clear that up. I will have a chapter up soon for this story and then I'm going to take a small break. I would like to thank each and every one of you for your positive reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy this. We have a long road ahead of us, but its going to be so worth it.

Thanks!


	27. Big News

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam eyes went wide. She knew. _Dammit Josh_ he thought. He sighed as he looked at her, "Can I get dressed first?"

Mercedes squinted her eyes at him, "Yeah.." She got up grabbing her robe. "Meet in the living room." She walked out leaving Sam to dress himself.

Sam threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Taking a deep breath, he exited out of the room and headed down the stairs. Turning the corner he saw her sitting on the couch waiting for him. He cautiously went to sit by her. He was about to start speaking until she held her hand up.

"Sam Evans if you even think about lying to me again..you better think again." She glared at him. "Why were you in Ohio?"

He put his head down, "I went to go see your dad."

Her angry features started to falter, "Sam..why?"

Sam turned to her, "Baby, your dad was not answering your calls and you were getting upset about it."

"Sam..it's not like I'm not use to it." She said as she played with her fingers.

"That's the fucking problem right there Mercedes." He said as he felt his anger from earlier starting to come back. "I want him to stop hurting you. That's all he ever done is hurt you. We had a few choice words today but I hope he understands what he has missed..and missing." He rubbed her stomach sighing. "He can hate me all he want, but I don't want him to shut you and Ari out."

Her eyes went wide, "What did you just say?"

He looked up at her. He let his secret accidentally slip, "Shit..nothing, don't worry about it. Just..um, I'm sorry for lying to you..we should head to bed." He stood up off the couch.

"Samuel Dwight Evans." She said slowly, "If you don't sit your ass down and tell me what the hell you meant by that."

Sam didn't know if he wanted to tell her everything that her father has done to him, but he has held it in for so long. He sat back down, "Merce..your dad doesn't like me." He looked at her. "It started when we first started dating, he use to tell me that I didn't deserve you and that you could do so much better, which at one point I started to believe him. He told me that I'm the reason that you didn't want to pursue being a professional singer." Running his hand through his hair, "Four years ago..he tried to pay me off, saying that I should take the money and start off fresh with someone else." Tears started to well up in his eyes, "Today..I asked him why he was ignoring your calls.." He shook his head, "I asked h-him was it because your were pregnant with Ari and he didn't say anything." He laughed sarcastically wiping his tears away. ''Like I said, he can hate me but don't take that out on my girlfriend and daughter..There's more but I really don't want to tell you because I don't want to you to get upset." He looked at her, "You and Arianna are my world, I cannot let anything bad happen to you two."

Mercedes was in shock. She had no idea that any of this happened. Her dad always use to be nice to Sam, so was it all a front? She wanted to be so mad at Sam for keeping it in this long but she could tell that this really did do a number on him. This was worst than Santana. Why? Because the person who was hurting him and putting him down was her own father. She was livid. Turning to him, she held his face in her hands and kissed his lips softly. "Sammy, I love you so much don't ever forget that, okay?" He nodded, "I hate that you felt like you couldn't talk to me about this baby." She rubbed her hand over his cheek. "YOU do deserve me, you are the other piece to my puzzle." Sighing trying to keep her tears at bay, "You are not the reason I didn't want to become a singer. I wanted to be a teacher because I love helping people." She started to get a little upset because the thought of her dad trying to pay him off like she was some cheap whore. She really was pissed when Sam said what he did when he mentioned Ari. "Sam, your going to have to tell me everything..Because this isn't right at all..you didn't deserve any of this and its hurts me to the core to know my own father would do something like this to you.''

Sam grabbed her hands, "And I promise I will tell you everything..I just can't risk you getting stressed out right now." He kissed her hands.

She hugged him, putting her chin on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Sammy, I never notice that he was acting that way towards you."

"It's not your fault." He reassured her. "I guess some people just don't like us together.''

''Who cares? We like us being together..that's all that matter." She pulled back and smiled.

''So true.'' He left small kisses on her lips.

She leaned into them. She raise her hand and grabbed his face, smushing his lips together, ''And if you ever lie to me about where you are again..I'm going to cut your little friend off, are we clear?''

Sam hands went immediately to the front of his pants. "Yes ma'am.'' He smirked when he thought of something, "But you and me both know he's not _little_.'' He waggled his eyebrows at her.

''Shut up Sam.'' She laughed at him getting up. "Now come on, lets go to bed." She grabbed his hand. She made a promise to herself that she was going to let any of the things he said tonight stress her out but it was hard. She knew whenever she was going to speak to her dad, all hell was going to break loose. She'll be damned if she let anyone try to hurt them again.

* * *

The next morning Sam got up a little while after Mercedes left for work. With everything that was going on, he wanted to get out and clear his mind so he went for a run. He walked up the driveway looking through the mail that from yesterday and noticed he had something from the league. He opened the door and sat the mail down on the table in the foyer. Taking his letter with him, he headed to the kitchen where he was greeted by his friend.

Josh looked at him, "I'm sorry dude, but Mercedes is scary and I know I said I always will have your back but you're on your own with her.''

Sam rolled his eyes at him, going to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. He sat on the bar stool by him and opened the letter.

_Sam Evans,_

_With your outstanding performances on the field, we are so happy to inform you that you have been name The Rookie of The Year. Not only are you performing wonderfully on the field, but you are doing it off as well. You have done so much to help Tampa's community from volunteering at shelters to helping out in schools in your spare time. We are grateful for your contributions to this league and for representing Tampa in a professional way. Please note that NFL Awards will be held on April 5th in Los Angeles, California at the Beverly Hills Wilshire Hotel. Congratulations Sam, can't wait to see you there!_

Sam eyes went wide as he read the letter over again, "HOLY SHIT!''

Josh jumped when he yelled, "What the fuck dude?'' When Sam didn't answer him, he took the letter from his hands. Josh put the spoon full of cereal in his mouth and read the first line. He choked, "HOLY SHIT!"

Sam broke out into a wide smile shaking his head.

"Sam, congrats dude." He leaned over a gave him a side hug. "You deserve this man."

''Thanks man..this is amazing."

''Wait until Mercedes finds out...she's going to jump your bones." Josh smirked but then suddenly scrunched up his face, ''Oh god, you guys are going to have sex. I'm going to make sure I'm out of the house tonight." He said as he got up from the stool and headed to the living room.

Sam laughed. He was not expecting this at all. He pulled out his phone and decided to call his dad. He was going to tell Mercedes when she got home later on today.

"Hello?''

"Hey dad." Sam said.

"Hey son, how are you?'' Dwight said in a happy tone.

Sam smiled, ''I'm doing great dad.'' Sam was always closer to his dad than his mom. When they divorced, Sam decided that he wanted to live with his dad instead of his mom.

"So, how's Mercedes?''

''She's great dad..um, I have some news for you." He bit his lip, "I got an letter in the mail today from league and..I've been name Rookie of The Year."

"Sam, I'm so proud of you son." Dwight said with a smile. "You have came such a long way, you've been through more trials and tribulations than anyone your age has ever been through."

Sam started to cry,"T-Thanks dad."

"For what son?''

"For never giving up on me when everyone else did." Sam managed to get out.

Dwight started to tear up, "Never...I'm always here for you Sam. I love you son."

"I love you too daddy." Sam said in a child-like voice. They stayed on the phone for a couple of more minutes. Dwight made a promise that he would visit them soon. Sam got up and went to straighten up the house a bit before Mercedes got home.

* * *

''Okay, I think we are good for today." Mercedes smiled at her students.

"Good, because my pee has been sitting on my bladder since lunch." Cannon said as he stood up from the riser.

''Try being pregnant." Mercedes said to him. "Before you guys go, I want to say I'm extremely proud of you." She smiled at them, "No practice for the rest of the week."

"GRACIAS SALVADOR POR ENCIMA." Chris said.

"Lo que dijo." Karly said as she smiled at their teacher.

Mercedes laughed at them, "Get out of here."

They smiled at her and waved as they went out the door.

Mercedes was headed to her car when she felt her phone vibrating. She picked it up figuring it was Sam calling to get on to her for being late, "Yeah, yeah..I know I'm late but I'm on my way now.'' She said into the receiver.

''Hey baby girl.''

She hand froze on the handle of the door. "Dad?"

Michael sighed, "Yeah..um, how are you?"

What do you say to a person who you have barely talk to in months? Or recently just found out he doesn't like your boyfriend and has been secretly trying to get rid of him for awhile now. Mercedes jaw clenched, "Hello Michael, finally nice of you to call me back."

"Now Mercedes, I know you are mad at me, but-

"More like pissed, I know everything Dad."

"You need to watch your mouth, I'm still your father."

"Are you really? Would a father try to pay their daughter's boyfriend to try and leave her? Would he constantly put him down?'' She laughed sarcastically, "Or better yet Dad, would a father really not be there for his daughter? Like ever, I know you had a job, but it wouldn't kill you to at least make it to one of my competitions." She bit out. She wasn't going to cry. She was done crying. "You know, I hope you are happy with all of the decisions you have made, because you have just lost your daughter." She abruptly hung the phone up and got in her car.

* * *

Sam was sitting on the patio waiting for Mercedes to get home. She had called him and told him what had happened and he was worried about her. Hearing the screen door open, he turned to look at her.

"Hey, are you okay?'' He asked as she came and sat by him.

"Yeah..I'm fine." He looked at her. Rolling her eyes, "Baby..really, I'm okay..now tell me your news."

Sam smiled at her. Pulling out the letter, he handed it to her.

She looked at him questionably. Opening the letter, she read it. A smile gracing her lips, "Baby..I'm so proud of you." She leaned in kissed him with so much passion. She slipped her tongue pass his lips.

Sam smiled into the kiss. Moving closer to her, he pulled her into his lap gently. Running his hands under her shirt.

Josh opened the screen door looking down at his phone. He looked up and scrunched his nose, "Ewwww..it's already starting."

Mercedes broke the kiss and glared at him. "Why did you even come out here you ass?"

"Okay first of off, pregnant lady." He rolled his neck at her. "I live here too."

"Which I'm starting to regret." Sam muttered, earning a chuckle from Mercedes.

Josh dramatically gasped. "You guys are so mean to me..I cannot take the emotional abuse."

Mercedes got off of Sam's lap and went over to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, "I love you Joshy, you know we are just playing with you. You know this is your home as much is it ours."

Josh smirked at Sam. Sticking his tongue out at him.

Sam flipped him off, standing up. "Until I find a new bodyguard."

Josh cut his eyes at Sam, "You know what..fuck you Sam. You'll never find another one like me."

"Okay boys, retract the claws." She unwrapped herself from Josh. "Lets go inside it's getting hot." She waddled to the door.

Sam pushed Josh in the back forcing him to walk up.

Josh turned around and punched him in the shoulder.

Mercedes turned around, "HEY!" They jumped at the sound of her voice. "Enough.." She walked into the house shaking her head._ Lord help me_ she thought.

* * *

**A/N. Taking a little break..I will be back to update this either Wednesday or Thursday. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Until next time, lovebugs :)**


	28. Rookie of the Year

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

***WARNING: A LITTLE DASH OF SMUT***

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

"Baby no..we're going to miss our flight." Mercedes said as she felt him leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. Usually it would be here hormones sending her for a loop, but Sam has been extra grabby lately. He wanted her every single hour of the day.

"We have a hour before we have to go." Sam said in between kisses. He pulled back to enveloped her whole mouth.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms his neck. She pull him closer to her the best way she could.

Sam ran his hands over her body. Hearing her moan made his dick twitch with anticipation. He detached his lips from hers and led her to their bed. He laid down on his back pulling her on top.

Mercedes straddled his lap. Moving his hair out of his face, she smiled at the stubble that was growing on his face. She bent down to reattach their lips together. She started to grind herself against him hoping he would get the message.

Sam grabbed her ass making sure he got a squeeze or two in. He groaned when he felt her start to grind into him. He couldn't take teasing anymore. He was about to explode. He flipped them over carefully and started to remove her clothes. Looking at in her lacy lingerie, she was a sight for sore eyes. She was beautiful. He undid her bra, taking her right nipple into his mouth sucking and tugging on it gently. He moved to the left doing the same thing.

Mercedes arched her back a little. She moaned at the sensation of feeling his tongue swirling around her swollen nipples.

He release them with a pop. He moved down her body leaving wet kisses across her naked form. He pulled down her panties, tossing them somewhere in the room. Spreading her legs open, he licked his lips when he saw her glistening. He moved his mouth along her clit, biting and sucking on her button.

Mercedes moaned. She grabbed a handful of his hair forcing him to take more into his mouth. She felt that any minute now she was going to cum.

He inserted two of fingers to speed up the process. He felt her walls start to clench so he moved his fingers in deeper.

"Sam.." She said with a throaty moan escaping her. She felt herself come undone into his mouth.

Sam slurped all of her juices. He looked up smirking. "So good." He started to undo his pants, he slid down his boxers. Without warning, he entered inside of her. He hissed at the tightness. "Fuck..baby you're tight." He started to pick up his pace, holding the headboard for support.

Mercedes was in pure bliss as she match his pace. She pulled him down to her, her fingernails running down his back in the process, "Deeper.." She whispered in his ear.

Without hesitation, he went as deep as he could. He groaned at the pleasure. He loved the way she could make him feel complete. He started to slow down his movements. Dropping his hands to the side of her head, he leaned in and kiss her. Sucking on her plump bottom lip, he released it with an audible smack.

She kissed back with the same exact passion. She felt him start to lazily thrust inside of her. Kissing his lips once again, she removed her mouth. "We should go clean up." She kissed his cheek.

Sam smiled at her. Helping her up, they went to the bathroom and took a shower. Once they got redressed, they headed downstairs to the car and headed to the airport.

* * *

"So..we almost missed our flight because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants?" Josh asked as they were waiting at the baggage claim.

Sam rolled his eyes at him, "Please just shut up before I leave you here."

Josh pushed him causing Sam to push him back.

Mercedes hit them on the side of their heads, "If you two don't stop acting like four year olds." She said through gritted teeth.

Josh frowned rubbing his head, "He started it."

"And I'm finishing it." Mercedes said as she grabbed a pouting Sam hand. Once they got their bags they headed out to meet Tina and Mike. They had told them they could stay with them for the duration of their visit.

When they made it outside, Sam held on to Mercedes hand tightly as she walked closely behind him as they made their way through the flashing cameras. He followed Josh, who was in front of him, to the car that was awaiting their arrival. Opening the back door, he help get Mercedes in and followed right behind her. He told the drive the address of where they were going.

Josh sat back in the backseat and sighed, "It feels good to get out of Tampa for awhile."

"I know..I always love coming to LA." Mercedes said. She turned to Sam grasping their hands together, "Are you excited for tomorrow?''

Sam looked at her smiling nervously, "I-I am..just a little nervous.''

Josh leaned up from his seat and patted Sam on his shoulder, "You will be fine Sam.''

''Yeah baby, you have nothing to worry about."' She kissed his cheek and laid her head down on his shoulder.

Sam smiled at them. He was real grateful for having them in his life. He kissed Mercedes forehead and gently put his hands across her stomach for the rest of the ride.

Thirty minutes later their driver was pulling up to the house. Mercedes looked out at the beautiful three story house. The car came to a complete stop and Mercedes was the first to get out.

Tina squealed once she looked out the window. She opened the door and started running down the driveway to hug Mercedes. "I'm so happy you are here." She gave here one last squeeze, pulling back. "You have gotten bigger since last month."

Mercedes groaned, "Tell me about it."

Tina smiled at her, "Come on lets get you inside." She wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Hey to you too Tina. Me and Sam are doing fine, how about you?" Josh said sarcastically.

Tina turned around glaring at him, "You can always sleep outside with the dogs tonight."

Josh frowned at her and turned back to the car mumbling as he got the bags out.

Sam laughed at them. He went to the back to help with the bags. Once they were done, he tipped the driver and made his way up the driveway.

Mercedes walked into the living room taking in her surroundings. Everything still looked the same since the last time she was here, "Where are the boys?" She asked Tina.

"We're right here." Mike said as he came down the stairs with their four year old son Austin in tow. Austin eyes brightened when he saw Mercedes.

"Tee Tee Sadie!" He broke out into a sprint to get to her.

Mercedes laughed as she carefully picked him up, "Hi baby." She kissed him all over his face.

His giggles filled the air. He hugged her around her neck, "I misses yuh."

Mercedes smiled at him. Looking up she started to get teary eyed. "I missed you too sweetheart." She hugged him close.

Tina and Mike smiled at the interaction between the two. Every since Austin was born he always had this special bond with Mercedes that no one else had.

"What about me? Do I get some love?" Sam asked as he tickled him.

Austin laughed and leaned over to hug Sam, "Hi Uncle Sammy."

He kissed his forehead. "Hey buddy." He watched as the young boy hugged Josh then laid his head back on Mercedes shoulder. Sam crossed to the room to give Tina and Mike a hug. "Thank you guys so much for letting us crash here."

Tina waved him off, "Nonsense..you know we're all family here and you are always welcome."

"Why don't we go put these bags in your rooms." Mike said as he helped Sam and Josh get situated downstairs.

Mercedes sat down on the couch with Austin still in her arms.

He shifted on her lap and looked down at her stomach, "Is that a babwee in there?" He asked.

Mercedes smiled, "Yes..her name is Arianna and you're going to get to meet her soon."

Austin continued to look on curiously. He took his small hands and placed them on stomach.

Tina smiled at them, "He loves you so much Cedes."

Austin looked at Tina, "I do luv Tee Tee Sadie berry much, mommy." He started to rub his eyes. He laid his head back on Mercedes shoulder.

"Somebody is sleepy." Mike said as him and Sam came back out. Josh decided that he was going to take it in for the night.

He held on to Mercedes tighter, "Nuh-uh, I'm not sleepy."

Mercedes kiss his cheek, "Come on buddy, I will be here in the morning..I promise."

He looked into her eyes, "Okaye." He reached up for his mom. Tina picked him up and took him to his room.

"Are y'all hungry?" Mike asked as he sat on the couch.

"I'm fine..We picked up something in the airport." Sam said as he sat down next to Mercedes.

"Well I'm not fine, so I guess I'll go raid your kitchen." Mercedes said as she got up and waddled to the kitchen.

They chuckled at her.

Mike stood up, "Well I'm going to head up, I'll see you guys in the morning."

Sam bided him a goodnight and went to the kitchen in search of Mercedes.

* * *

The next day, Sam woke up around noon feeling more nervous than ever. He notice Mercedes wasn't in there, so he got up and went to the bathroom. Once he was done, he opened the door and headed towards the living room. He found her on the couch with Austin watching cartoons.

He walked over to them kissing both of their cheeks, "Good morning.'' He moved to sit on the other side of her.

"Morning babe."

''Good morning Uncle Sammy." He turned his attention back to the TV.

Sam smiled, "So how are you feeling?''

''Well..your daughter kept me up half of the night. She wouldn't stop kicking me in my ribs."

"So she's only my daughter when she does something bad?" He smirked at her.

Mercedes laughed, "Yes she is."

He bent down and kissed her stomach, "You hear that Ari? Mama is mean."

Mercedes hit his arm, "Shut up." She wrapped her arms around his waist and started back watching TV.

About two hours later, Tina, Mike, and Josh came through the front door with bags in their hands.

"We brought some Chipotle." Mike said as he sat the bags down on the counter.

"Yes, food.'' Mercedes unwrapped her arms from around Sam. "Blame your daughter Sam.''

Sam shook his head and laughed.

After they finished eating, they disperse in the house to start getting ready.

Mercedes was in her robe sitting at the vanity as she did her hair and makeup.

"Mercedes, please tell me you are not wearing these shoes?" Tina said as she took in the heel.

Mercedes had the mascara brush to her eyelash as she look through the mirror at her friend, "Umm, yeah."

''Sam is going to kill you." Tina said as she walked out the room just when Sam was coming in.

"Why am I going to kill you?'' He asked.

She looked at him and smiled. Taking in his outfit. He had on a black fitted dress shirt on with his black slacks and dress shoes. He had took some gel and spiked the front up a little."Well damn, you look good."

Sam leaned down to give her a soft peck on her lips, "Thanks baby." He scanned over the bed and smirked, "I guess we are going to be matching."

''Mhm..so not planned huh?'' She gave him a knowing look. She laughed at the innocent look he was giving. Once she was done with her face, she stood up and made her way to the bed. Slipping out the robe she picked up the long-sleeved black bodycon dress and slid it on. Sitting down on the bed, she picked up the shoes from the box.

Sam eyes went wide, "Mercedes..no."

''Baby.." She pouted.

"Absolutely not." Sam crossed his arms.

"Sammy, the heel is not that high.." She drifted off as she slid them both on her feet. Looking up at him, "Can you buckle them up for me..pleeaaaseeeee.'' She begged as she wiggle her feet in front of him.

Sam huffed, "Fine..but I'm going to be holding on to you all night just in case your feet start to hurt." He bend down buckling them for her. Standing up, he helped her off the bed. Taking her in, "You look beautiful.'' Kissing her fully on the lips.

Josh walked in the room. ''Okay, we don't have time for that..cause we all know what it's going to lead to." He entered the room pulling the two lovebird apart. He pushed Sam's suit jacket to his chest, "Lets go you two."

Mercedes grabbed her clutch, "So pushy."

Sam laughed as he grabbed her hand and walked out the door.

* * *

The arrived in front of the hotel after a forty-five minutes car ride. The driver quickly got out and opened the door for them.

Sam nodded a thanks to the man, turning around he held out his hand for Mercedes.

She took his hand wrapping her smaller one around his. She place both of her feet on the ground. Getting out, she tugged her dress down a little.

"You ready baby?" Mercedes asked as they walked in sync through the revolving doors.

"As ready as I ever be." He stopped. Cupping her face, he kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you."

She smiled at him, "I love you more." She grabbed his hand walking toward the function room. Sam had to stop and give some interviews to the press. He then walked to the spot to take some pictures. He held up his finger to them, running towards her.

Mercedes shook her head. She never has been the one for public attention.

Sam smiled at her as he grabbed her hand and pulled in her in front of the flashing cameras. Wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her close. He wanted all of America to know who he was with. They smiled for a couple more shots, thanking them as they headed into the room.

They walked with their hands never leaving each other's as Sam spoke to some people. Mercedes felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she smiled at the man.

"Hey Jake." She moved to hug him.

"Hey Mercedes." He let go her and took her in, "You look absolutely stunning tonight."

She blushed at his compliment. "Thank you."

He looked over to Sam and smirked, "I guess you look decent."

"Ha..Ha.." Sam said sarcastically as he punch him in the shoulder. "Where's Giselle?"

Jake look around and spotted his girlfriend sitting down over at the table downing her third glass of wine, "She's over there. She been trying to keep her cool the whole night, you know how the fangirls get.''

Mercedes smiled at the girl. Her and Giselle became fast friends when they first met, "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Be careful in those shoes Merce." He called after her. He smacked his lips when she waved him off, turning back to his friend, "I can't even.."

Jake laughed at how worried his friend looked, "Sam she's going to be okay..let's go get a drink before this thing starts." He patted the younger boy's shoulder.

Sam shook his head, turning to check on Mercedes who was happily engaged in a conversation with Giselle. He sighed, "Lord..get me through this night."

After an hour or so, Sam and Mercedes were sitting at the table with Jake, Giselle and some of his other teammates. They were halfway through the program and they were about to present Sam's award.

"This next award goes to an outstanding you man. His dedication, enthusiasm and insight are really inspiring. His outreach to youth in his community is another aspect that just makes him a great person and for that we appreciate you. You have worked hard and you deserve this award." The presenter looked out towards the crowd smiling, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pleasure to introduce to you your Pepsi Rookie of the Year, Mr. Samuel Evans." The crowd started to loudly applaud.

Sam stood up smiling. He gave Mercedes a quick kiss on her lips and started to walk on the steps to the stage. He shook hands with the commissioner and hugged the presenter. She then proceeded to give his trophy. Sam smiled towards the crowd as the applauses started to die down.

He leaned into the mic, "Thank you." He looked around nervously. His eyes landed on Mercedes who mouthed "relax" to him and gave him a two thumbs up. He smiled, "It's an honor to receive this reward. Um, I'm not going to be up here long but I do want to say thank you. Thank you to the Tampa community for the continuous support. My teammates for pushing me to be my very best. My friends and family, thank you for never giving up on me." He paused, licking his lips. His eyes moving to Mercedes, "And to the love of my life. Thank you for everything. I love you so much, never forget that. We have been through so much shit-oops, sorry..stuff." The crowd chuckled at him. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, you are big part of why I even received this award. I love you baby." He blew her a kiss. The crowd aww'd at him them. Mercedes started to wipe the tears that were falling, "I guess I'm babbling now..so I'll go sit down. Thanks again y'all." He waved as the crowed cheered for him. Walking down the steps, he walked back to the table were Mercedes was now standing waiting for him.

"I'm so proud of you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him fully on the lips

There were hoots and hollers. Sam laughed into the kiss. Pulling away, "I meant everything I said. You are the reason I strive everyday. You and Arianna." He kissed her nose. Smiling when it crinkled up. "I love you."

"I love you more." She kissed him one last time and sat back down. They stayed for a couple more minutes after Sam received his award. Afterwards, they went out for dinner and took a walk on the beach. Ending the night on a perfect note.

* * *

**A/N. I'm BACK! Yay, that break was so worth it. The prequel is updated also :) **

***If you want to see their outfits, go to my tumblr- keepcalmandloveme15***

**Little Samcedes Sexytime. **

**You can't help but love Josh.**

**Austin is adorable. **

**We will get to see some interaction between Mercedes and Giselle. **

**An unexpected visitor is coming in the next chapter. Any guesses?**

**Until next time, lovebugs!**


	29. Mood-swings

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!**

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

"Babe, what are you doing today?" Mercedes asked as she slipped on her maxi dress.

Sam head rose from his pillow, "Nothing..what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to practice this afternoon." She put on her sandals and got up from the bed.

"Sure." He said. Ever since they came back from their trip to LA, he has been sitting in the house doing nothing.

Mercedes groaned putting her hands on her lower back, "Shit."

Sam got up quickly, "What wrong?"

She bit her lip softly, "Nothing..it's nothing."

"Mercedes..don't lie to me." He said as he looked at her.

Mercedes sighed, "I've been having a little pain in my back every since we got back from LA."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry." She said quietly.

"Mercedes..I'm suppose to worry." He voice started to rise. "You are carry our baby. Don't you think you suppose to tell if shit like this happens?"

"Don't yell at me Sam." She said, "I said I didn't want you to worry. It's probably nothing."

"Are you a doctor?" He bellowed at her.

"You know what..I'm not about to argue with you and I'm not about to have you yelling at me like I'm a damn child either." She grabbed her purse and waddled out the door.

"Mercedes." He called after her, "Dammit." He muttered to himself as he walked out the door seeing her going down the stairs."Look, you're not about to walk out of this house without talking to me."

She gritted her teeth as she made it to the last step, "You're starting to piss me off."

"You're getting pissed off? I'm pissed that you wouldn't tell me about this. I don't care how big or how small the situation is, you need to tell me." Sam made it down the stairs.

"I'll see you later." She opened the door.

Sam walked behind her shutting it back closed, "You're not leaving until we talk."

"Sam, I'm loosing my patience with you. If you don't remove your fucking hand for this god damn door, so help me God."

"No." He said argued forcibly.

Mercedes turned around, "Fine. I'll call Dr. Skye and schedule an appointment for this afternoon." She said as she looked at him with a scowl on her face.

He removed his hand from the door leaning down to give her a peck on the lips, "I love you."

"Whatever Sam..just don't be late." She opened the door closing it behind her.

Sam groaned heading back to their bedroom.

* * *

Mercedes has been in a sour mood all day long. She tried to tell Sam she didn't want him to worry but of course he took it to a whole new level. She was sitting in the choir room watching her students go their routines for the the competition next week.

"No, no..you guys are doing it wrong." She said as she stood up, "How many times do we have to go over this before you get it right?"

"We did everything right." Cannon said.

She cut her eyes at him, "If you would've done everything right I wouldn't have stop you."

"I don't know what you're seeing but we didn't mess up at all." Cannon said as he crossed his arms.

"Dude, shut up." Chris said to him. He knew pregnant women had mood swings and he knew when you argued with them nothing good was going to come out of it.

"Fine, you want to get out there next week and looked like I haven't taught you anything, so be it." She said as she went and sat back down.

"Cannon since you want to shoot off at the mouth today, how about you teach them then. Tell me how easy it is."

"Maybe I will." He said.

"You're not helping your case." Chris whispered toward him.

"You know what, practice is over." Mercedes said, "We will try this again tomorrow." She waited for them to get their things and leave.

She rested her head into her hands. She groaned when she felt her back starting to hurt. She stood up and made her way to her car. She drove for fifteen minutes to the doctor's office. When she pulled up into a parking space, she saw Sam outside his truck waiting for her. She turned off the engine and unbuckled her seatbelt. Getting out the car she closed her door and locked it.

Sam pushed off his truck and wordlessly headed to the door and opened it for her. He followed behind her and went to the front desk.

The receptionist looked up and smiled, "Good afternoon Mr. Evans and Ms. Jones. Here to see Dr. Skye?"

Mercedes looked at her blankly, "Yes." She was passed irritated at this point. Every single thing was just pissing her off today.

"Okay..she should be ready in a minute. I'll just pull your chart for the nurse." She said not noticing Mercedes irritation.

Sam thanked her and went to sit down. He looked at Mercedes in concern.

Mercedes ignored the way Sam was looking at her. She was just not in the mood. The nurse opened the door and called her name. Standing up she made her way to her, walking through the door. The nurse to her vitals and took her to an empty room.

Mercedes sat down on the bed with Sam sitting by her in the chair. They sat in complete silence until they heard a knock on the door.

Dr. Skye entered with a smile, "Hey you two." She pulled up her rolling chair and sat I front of them, "So since I wasn't suppose to see you until next week, what's going on?"

Mercedes sighed, "I have been having major back pains since we got back from LA and I have difficulty sleeping at night."

Sam sat up, "You didn't tell me that part this morning."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you I didn't want you to worry."

Dr. Skye looked between two, "Okay..I know what's going on here." She crossed her legs, "Mercedes you're entering your third trimester which means your baby is getting bigger. Your uterus is also increasing which may cause pressure on pelvic area and cause you back pain." She grabbed a pamphlet from behind her, "In this pamphlet is some more signs and symptoms you're going to have throughout your last three months." She handed it to her, "I will prescribe you something to ease up the pain in your back, okay?" Mercedes shook her head, "Now, I still want you to come in next week for your regular checkup..Any questions?"

"Is there anything you can give her to tone down her mood-swings?" Sam asked seriously.

Mercedes side eyed him hard but didn't say anything.

Dr. Skye laughed softly, "Mood-swings are a normal part of any pregnancy. So is there anything I can give her medical wise? No, but you make sure she is staying healthy for the rest of her term. Exercising is known for lifting moods also. Or.." She smiled at them, "Pampering. Take a mini vacation for the weekend. Go somewhere where both of you can relax and spend quality time with each other. No interruptions."

"Are you sure you're not a therapist?" Mercedes asked.

She grinned, "No, but it's my job to know about this sweetie." She rubbed the younger girl shoulder. Getting up, "Okay, I will see you guys next week at 4." She smiled and walked out the door.

Sam blew out a prolonged breath, "So are you going to talk to me or not?"

Mercedes got up from the table, "Can we just talk when we get home, please?"

"Okay." He opened the door for her and they walked out together getting into separate cars and headed home.

* * *

When Mercedes got home she went to the bathroom and took a shower. She tied her hair up into a loose ponytail and threw on a long night shirt. She walked to her the room right across from theirs. Opening the door, she went and sat down in the rocking chair by the crib.

Sam came in looking at her. She was cradling her stomach. He smiled at the sight. "Hey." He walked over to her sitting on the floor in front of her.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I've been a bitch to you all day."

"You're not a bitch Mercedes, don't ever call yourself that." He grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry I yelled at you baby. But I don't want you to keep things like this away from me, okay?" She shook her head. He leaned up and kiss her lips softly.

"I love you more." He looked in her eyes and smiled knowing that she was saying it back to him from this morning."I was to moody to say it back this morning."

"It's okay." He got up from the floor. Lifting her up carefully, he took her seat and sat her on his lap. "You know..maybe we should take Dr. Skye's advice and take a little vacation."

"Mhm that sounds nice." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

He started to play with the ends of her ponytail. "Good..we can leave Friday afternoon." He rubbed his hand up and down her thick thighs.

She looked at him through her lashes, "Where are we going?"

He smiled down at her, "I'll take care of it." He ran his hand across her stomach. Feeling Arianna kick his hand he laughed, "I guess she doesn't want me touching Mommy."

She smiled at him. Laying her head back against his bare chest. "Are you ready for fatherhood?"

"I am but then again..I'm nervous as hell. I don't want to mess up anything." He said as he laid his head on top hers.

"You will be fine baby." She reassured him, "I'm nervous too but I know that we could get through this together.

Sam shook his head. He was about to say something but the doorbell interrupted him. He looked at Mercedes, "Are you expecting someone."

"No.." She got off of his lap and made her way out the door.

Sam followed behind her. He grabbed her hand and took one step at a time. On the last step he let go of her hand and headed for the door. He was cut off by Josh who ran to the door.

"I got it.." Josh said as he looked at them nervously. "I thought you guys were still out."

"No.." Mercedes said slowly. She took him in, "Why are you acting so nervous?"

"Yeah, why are you?" Sam asked skeptically.

"No reason.." He said as he heard the doorbell ring again.

Mercedes walked around him and went to the door.

"Mercedes no.." Josh said as he followed her.

Mercedes opened the door and came face to face with a girl who looked her age. She scanned the girl face. She looked very familiar. "Can I help you?"

The girl looked up nervously, "Um, um..shit." She saw Sam standing behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yelled.

Mercedes was confused, "Sam..who's this?"

Sam had fire playing in his eyes as he turned to Josh, "Why the fuck is she in my house?"

"Look Sam, you need to calm the fuck down." He said furiously.

Sam got in his face, "Don't tell me what I need to do. You are bringing someone in here who almost tore my family apart asshole, what the hell were you thinking?"

Then it clicked. Mercedes turned to the girl. "Y-Your the girl who helped Tyler?"

Tears started to fall from Ariel's eyes, "Yes..I just wanted to t-talk to y-you, so I got in contact with Josh." She looked Mercedes straight in her eyes.

"Sam I advise you to get out of my face like right now." Josh said loosing his temper with his friend. "She wanted to come talk to Mercedes and tell her the truth."

Sam punched him in his face, "I don't give a flying fuck. I want her out of my house."

Josh growled at him, punching him back. He grabbed Sam by his shirt and threw him against the wall.

Sam push him to the ground and got on top of him.

"STOP." Mercedes yelled at them. Groaning as she held her stomach. She came over to Sam and yanked his arm, "GET OFF OF HIM..NOW!"

Sam looked at Josh in anger. He got off of his wiping his bloody lip.

Josh stood up. Groaning when he felt his eye throbbing.

Ariel shook her head. It didn't matter how much she tried to make things right, it would always turn out the opposite way. "I-I should go.." She ran to her car.

"Ariel wait.." Josh walked to door but she was already pulling out of the driveway. He huffed and closed the door. He cut his eyes at Sam, "I swear to God.." He walked back to him.

"What the fuck are you going to do Josh?" He said.

"Stop." She said putting her hands on their chest keeping them separated. "Calm down.. both of you."

"I have nothing left to say to you." Sam said as he turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Sam.." Mercedes yelled after him. She winced when she heard their bedroom door slam. She turned back to Josh.

"I'm sorry Mercedes..I really am, i know I should've told you but I knew if I did, you would have never wanted to hear her out." He said. He opened the front door slamming it behind him.

"Y'all are going to get enough of slamming damn doors in this house." She huffed. Rubbing her stomach. She really didn't want to hear what the girl had to say but she would give her a chance.

* * *

Sam woke up in pain. His back was killing him and he felt like his face was just going to explode. He got out the bed wincing a little and went to the bathroom. He saw the light was on and figured it was just Mercedes. He walked in and saw her doing her hair. He decided to wait until she was done so he let the toilet seat down and sat on it.

Mercedes looked at him through the mirror, "Good morning."

Sam looked up, "Hey."

She turned her attention back to her hair. Finishing the last curl, she turned to iron off. Facing him, "I love you." She kissed his lips softly.

Sam winced in pain at the touch of her lips on his, "I love you more."

She leaned back and rubbed his cheek, "Go talk to him.."

"Mercedes..no, he brought her into our house. Someone who kept us apart for two weeks. Hell no." He said angrily.

"Fine.." She opened the door and walked out of their bedroom. She headed down the stairs into the kitchen where she saw Josh feeding Rocky.

"You scared me." Josh said as he turned around.

"Sorry." She said. Walking in front of him, she held in face in his hands. He tried to turn it away but she had a tight grip on him. She took in his black eye and busted lip. "You need ice." She went to the freezer and got him a pack of frozen peas and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He placed the pack on his eye.

"You're welcome." She went back to the refrigerator and grabbed her two fruit cups and a water. She placed the items in her purse. She saw Sam come in the kitchen and went to the cabinet and grabbed him a bowl. He didn't say anything to Josh. He fixed his cereal and walked right out.

Josh sighed shaking his head.

Mercedes walked back over to him, "I'm not mad at you, okay?" He shook his head, "We are talking about this when I get home." She kissed his cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too." He hopped on the counter and reflected on what happen last night.

* * *

Mercedes sitting on her desk, "Okay..I want to apologize to you guys. I wasn't myself yesterday and I took it out on y'all." She looked at them, "So, I'm canceling practice for the rest of the week and next week. Why practice when I know you're were good?" She laughed as they cheered. "You guys can head to lunch." She smiled when they all walked out.

Cannon stood in front of her, "I'm sorry for the attitude yesterday..I was just tired and frustrated."

"It's okay." She smiled at him. "Give me a hug."

He laughed and hugged her, "I'll see you tomorrow." He waved at her and walked out the door.

Mercedes hopped off the desk. She heard someone knock on the door and she turned around. "Thank you for coming."

Ariel stood at the door, "N-No problem." She went and sat in one of the desk in front of her. "Before you say anything I just want to tell you I'm so sorry." She looked at Mercedes, "I didn't want to do it I swear."

"Then why did you do it?" Mercedes asked.

Ariel took a deep breath, "I seen my mom go through a lot of bad relationships and it made me angry. I hated seeing everyone happy. So I started breaking up people's relationships. Tyler was going through the same thing I was, so we teamed up in college." She sighed, "After awhile I started to see what it was doing to people, so I tried to stop." She let her tears fall, "I told Tyler I wanted out and that's when he snapped. He slapped me in my face and broke my wrist. I've never seen him act that way so that's when I knew I had to get out." She wiped her face, "I moved to Vegas and got a job as a waitress in the casino. I had no contact with Tyler whatsoever until he came knocking at my door with a file. I don't even know how he got my address. I swear I didn't want to do but I knew what he was capable of so I did.." She wrung her hand around her wrist, "I had to make it look like Sam cheated but I swear nothing happen."

Mercedes sat in silence. It was a lot to take in. She knew Ariel was telling the truth but it still hurt. She felt bad for what Tyler did to her, he was truly a psycho. She looked at her, "Thank you for coming to talk to me. I'm sorry that Tyler did that to you but you have to know you hurt me so much." Ariel put her head down, "But it's all over with and I wish you the best in life."

Ariel stood up, "Thank you so much. I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry. I wish you and Sam all the luck with the baby. She's going to be beautiful."

Mercedes smiled at her, "Thank you."

Ariel smiled back and excited out the door.

Mercedes looked at her retrieving form. Who knows, maybe someday in the future they could be friends.

* * *

Mercedes turned her key into the door. Throwing them down on the counter she walked into the living room. She at her purse down on the couch,"SAM..JOSH..DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" She yelled. She was determined to have them hash this shit out.

Sam came down the stairs and went to her.

Josh came from the hallway and leaned against the doorway of the room.

She looked at them, "Both of you are going to sit down and you are going to talk." Sam was about to speak but Mercedes held her hand up, "No..you guys have been friends for a long time and the fighting last night was uncalled for. So you're going to sit your asses down and talk." She turned around and walked out the room.

Minutes passed by until Josh spoke up. He looked at him,"So..lets talk."

* * *

**A/N. Oh man, I bet you guys weren't expecting that. ;) **


	30. Weekend Getaway

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTION IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

"I have nothing to say to you Josh." He said on a piqued tone. "I meant that shit last night."

"Look I said I was sorry okay?" Josh said, "But she wanted to talk to Cedes and she did nothing wrong"

"Are you hearing yourself right now?" Sam asked as he finally turned around and looked at him. "If I didn't know any better I would say you've been seeing her."

Josh had a frown playing on his lips. He knew he was going to get nowhere with Sam."Stop being so damn stubborn Sam." Sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I made a mistake."

"Damn right you did. My girlfriend is PREGNANT, she doesn't need any extra stress on her."

''Dammit Sam, I fucking know that." Josh said quietly. "And I don't know how many times I have to say I'm sorry for you to see that I am."

Sam was pissed at Josh, he couldn't change that. But he knew his friend..he always tried to see the good in people. "I'm sorry..I'm just.." He blew out a breath, "I know you were trying to help but you should've came to us first."

"I know.." He said as he cautiously sat by him on the couch, "And I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Sam smirked at him bumping his shoulder, "Sorry about your eye and lip."

Josh smiled softly, "Sorry about throwing you into the wall."

"It's okay." Sam said, "Bro hug it out?"

"Bro hug it out." Josh repeated as he leaned over and wrapped Sam up in a hug.

They broke apart when they heard small sniffles. Looking up they saw Mercedes in the doorway wiping her tears.

"Hormones." She said weakly as she continued to cry, ''A-And yes, I-I was eavesdropping.''

Sam and Josh looked at each other and laughed. Getting up they went and wrapped themselves in one big group hug.

"I-I-I love you guys." She cried into their shoulders, "S-So m-much."

Sam kissed her forehead and rub soothing circles with his free hand on her back, "We love you too baby."

The trio stood right there for a couple more minutes. After finally getting theirselves together, they are dinner and went to bed.

* * *

Mercedes was sitting in her classroom at the end of the day waiting for Sam to come get her. He had dropped her off this morning with promises of picking her up. They are taking them a little vacation for the weekend like Dr. Skye had suggested and she had no idea where they were going. Sam had told her it was a surprise and that she was going to love it. He even packed her bag for her. She shook her head and smiled. She spun around in her chair once she heard a knock on the door.

"Ready gorgeous?" He asked as he came and stood in front of her.

She smiled softly grabbing her purse from her desk draw, "Yes sir..can you help me up?"

"Of course." He grabbed her hands and gently helped her out of her seat.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips. She grabbed his hand and started to walk out the door.

Sam wrapped his arm around her waist until they were outside. He opened the passenger door for her. He closed the door when she got in safely and went to the other side and hopped in his truck.

Mercedes looked at him as he pulled out the parking lot. She didn't say anything until they were almost on the highway, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Sam smirked. Keeping his eyes on the road as he got onto the highway, "Nope..it's a surprise."

She pouted, "Pleaseee.''

''No baby.." He took his eyes off the road for a few seconds to look at her. Turning his attention back, he laughed softly when he saw a pout formed on her lips.

''Fine." She said. She looked at him smirking slightly, "I guess that means no sex for you."

Sam eyes bugged out, "I'm sorry what?''

''Yeah..you heard me." She sat up in her seat a little, ''Since you don't want to tell me where we are going, then I'm not going to have sex with you."

''That's not fair.''

"Life's not fair Sammy." She leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss on his neck. She knew she was being a tease but she couldn't help it.

Sam hands tighten on the steering wheel when he felt her lips connect to his neck, "So not fair." He said inaudibly.

''Mhm..it's only right." She nibbled at his neck. Pulling back she kissed his cheek.

Sam groaned. _Stay strong Sam. Don't let her get to you_ he told himself. "I'm still not telling you.."

She shrugged, "It's okay..I'm not the one who will be taking cold showers for the weekend.'' She put her earphones in.

Sam looked at her frowning. "I'll be damn if I don't get any." He muttered to himself.

After two hours on the road they finally arrived to Palm Beach, Florida.

"Wow, I haven't been here since college'' Mercedes said as she looked out the window.

''I know..so many great Spring Break memories.''

Mercedes snorted, ''Of course.."

"Good times." Sam smiled goofily to himself.

Mercedes punched him in the shoulder, "Get your mind out of the gutter.''

"Oww Merce." He said as he turned his left signal light on, "I'm just saying we did have loads of sex that week. We did it on the bed, in the shower, on the couch, the supply closet by the elevator, the almost pool incident." He smirked the last one, "Hell I'm surprised I didn't get you pregnant sooner.''

"Oh my god Sam..shut up.'' She covered her hands with her face.

He laughed at her, "I'm just telling the truth babe. We were really passionate of our love.''

She uncovered her hands from her face, ''We still are.'' She said as she grabbed his free hand.

Sam rose both their entwined hands to his lips, kissing them softly. He pulled up to The Four Seasons Resort.

"Good evening Mr. Evans and Ms. Jones." The valet greeted as he opened the door for Mercedes.

Mercedes looked at him getting out, "Umm..hey." She squinted at his name tag, "Tony." She looked back up and smiled.

"Tony." Sam shook hands with the man and then handed him the keys.

"I'll make sure your bags get up to you safely." He nodded at them as he got into the car.

Sam grabbed Mercedes hand and led her into the lobby. They went to the front desk to check in. Once they got their key cards they headed to the elevators.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his waist leaning into him as they stood in the elevator.

"I love you." She said with her head on his chest.

Sam smiled down at her. Kissing her forehead softly, ''I love you more shortie.''

She smiled as the elevator stopped on the fifth floor. They both stepped out and walked down the hallway. Their room was located at the end.

"Ready to see our home for the weekend?'' Sam asked her as he put the key in.

''Yes." Mercedes said excitedly. Once he opened the door, she stepped in gasping as she look around the suite. "This is amazing." She took in the living room, running her hands on the couch she opened the door to the bedroom. "Nice." She took in the bed. Going to it she turned around and sat on it. She smiled up at him, "I think you get some brownie points for this.''

Sam was leaning against the door frame watching her take in the bedroom. He smiled at what she said, walking over to her. He stood in front of her and leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Can you define brownie points? Because if you are talking about sex then I'm all for it." He ran his hands through her hair.

''Nice try." She laughed at the pout forming on his lips. "You should've just told me."

''It was a surprise.'' He stressed as he got on his knees. He laid his head on her stomach, "Ari can you help your Dad out here?''

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him, ''Don't bring our daughter into this Samuel.''

Ignoring Mercedes, "What do you think Ari? Kick once if you think Daddy should get some this weekend." He did a mental fist pump when she kicked, "See she agrees, why can't you?''

She shook her head at his antics, "You are such a horn dog.''

He smiled pushing her back gently onto the bed. He straddled himself on her carefully, "Only for you babe." He gave her a long deep kiss.

Mercedes giggled against his lips deciding to give in for a few minutes. This was going to be one hell of a weekend.

* * *

The next morning Mercedes woke up to some noise going on in the other room. She groaned getting up heading to the bathroom to throw up. She got on her knees and hurled into the toilet. This was one thing she hated about being pregnant. Figuring she was done, she flushed the toilet and stood up going to the sink and brushed her teeth. Washing her face with a cool towel, she sat it in the hamper and headed out to the living room. When she opened the door she found Sam sitting on the couch with breakfast waiting for her.

''Hey babe." He kissed her on the cheek when she sat by him, "I ordered us some breakfast while you were still sleeping.''

''Thank you.'' She grabbed her plate and sighed, "Blueberry pancakes are going to be the death of me." She said as she poured syrup on them.

Sam laughed at her, "I wouldn't be surprise if our baby came out looking like a blueberry."

She squinted her eyes at him before stuffing her mouth. Moaning at the taste, "Oh god this is good.''

Sam grunted when she moan, feeling an all too familiar sensation in his pants. He leaned over to her, ''Can I have some?'' His opened his mouth up wide.

She giggled and fed him a forkful of pancakes.

He took it happily, "Mm.'' He kissed her lips with the sticky syrup on them. "So good.''

"I know right.." She drunk her juice and sat it on the table, "So what are we going to do today?''

''Well I have a few things planned for us today." He said as he got up and went to the kitchen, "I set you an appointment up this morning for a massage, when can shop around a little bit afterwards and tonight we are having dinner by the beach."

''That sounds amazing Sammy." She said. "I should go get dressed because I think I really need that massage." She got up and went to the bedroom.

Sam followed behind her and went to get dress also. Once they were ready they headed downstairs to the Spa area. Entering the place, they were quickly greeted by the receptionist.

''You must be Sam and Mercedes..'' She asked sweetly. She held her hand out toward Sam, "Its must be really stressful to play football, getting tackled and all that other stuff..'' The girl asked as she leaned against the counter looking at him.

Mercedes rose an eyebrow at the girl, "Yes it is.'' She answered for him. Glaring at the girl, "Can you go check on my appointment?''

The girl quickly snapped out of her daze, "Right..um, just have a seat while I go see if they're ready for you." She scurried to the back.

Sam turned to Mercedes when they sat down with a knowing smirk, "Jealous much?''

Mercedes smacked her lips, "Not even close.''

Sam laughed at her but quickly stop when he saw the look on her face.

"Ah, Senorita Mercedes. I've been waiting for you." The Latino male came out smiling, "My name is Alejandro and I will be your masseuse for today.''

It was Sam's turn to raise a brow, "Um.."

She smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Alejandro." She purred his name, smirking slightly when she saw Sam's facial expression.

He took her hand and kissed it, "The pleasure is all mine."

Sam's jaw started to clench. _HELL NO_. ''I thought this was an woman's profession.''

"A lot of people think that.." He said looking back to Mercedes, "Are you ready?'' He held out a hand to help her up.

"Yes..'' She stood up slowly. Turning back to Sam she kissed his lips, "Jealous much?'' She quipped at him. Turning around she followed behind Alejandro.

Sam frowned folding his arms over his chest, "Keep your hands above her waist." He muttered picking up a magazine to distract him while he waited.

After a whole hour Mercedes came back from thee back smiling in content, "Hey babe."

Sam stood up when she came out, "How was it."

''Amazing.." She said. "It's like he massaged all the stress out, I feel like a totally different person."

"That's good." He looked at her. She was a little to happy. He frowned as Alejandro came behind her smiling.

She turned around to Alejandro, "Thank you again." She gave him a hug."I wish I could pack you up and take you back to Tampa.'' She let go of him smiling.

He laughed at her, "I wish you could too." Sam glared at him. "Come back to see me Senorita." He smiled looking at them, "And Good luck on the baby." He nodded and walked back to the back.

Mercedes looked at Sam smiling when he saw that all to familiar look in his eyes, "Babe, you shouldn't be jealous..''

Sam scoffed grabbing her hand. He all but dragged her out of there, "He was flirting with you.'' He said as he pushed the elevator button angrily.

Mercedes tucked her lips in to suppress her laughter. She stepped into the elevator, "Babe..''

''And he gave you these lust filled eyes and I just.. I don't fucking know." He started to rant off.

"Sam, you're hallucinating..''

''No, I am not Mercedes.." He pouted as he leaned against the wall.

Mercedes laughed at him. Holding her stomach she doubled over in laughter, "Dammit Sam..'' She wiped her tears.

He looked at her and frowned, "It's not funny.."

''It is..''She finally calmed down, "He has a wife and two kids.''

Sam mouth dropped, "Oh..''

Mercedes nodded her head slowly, "Yeah..''

Sam sighed, ''Oh..''

Mercedes giggled at Sam, "Babe..you don't have to worry. Nobody will ever take me away from you.'' Kissing his lips.

''I love you." He said.

''I love you more.'' She said as the doors opened. She grabbed his hand and walked back to the room so they could take a nap.

* * *

Sam woke up after of couple hours of napping. He look over to see that Mercedes wasn't in bed with him so he slowly rose in the bed. He turned around when he heard the door opened. "Baby what's wrong?"

Mercedes stood at the door with tears streaming down her face, "I look like a w-whale."

Sam got out of the bed and wrapped his arms around her, "Babe..we have been over this before..you do not look like a whale."

"Yes I do Sam." She cried harder. She pulled back from him and pointed at her stomach, "Look at this..I look like I have six bowling balls under my stomach."

"It looks more like two." Sam said matter of factly.

"SAM.'' She yelled at him, "You are not helping.'' She covered her face with her hands and cried softly.

"I'm sorry..Babe." He led her to sit down on the bed, "You are beautiful okay?" He tucked her hair behind her ears. Wiping her tears away, "You are 7 months pregnant..that just mean that Ari is getting bigger and she's almost ready to come out." He kissed her forehead, "Just a couple more weeks I promise babe and you'll be back to your curvalicious body." He smiled triumphantly.

Mercedes cracked a smile. Sniffing quietly, "I'm sorry for breaking down."

"Don't be sorry." He kissed her cheek, "Now..go get dressed so we can go eat."

"Okay." She got up and went back to the bathroom.

Sam sighed leaning back on the bed. _Pregnant women and their mood swings_ he thought. Shaking his head he for up and went to go get dress.

When they finally got dressed, they downstairs to the Atlantic Bar & Grill. They had a light conversation as they ate their food. Sam was glad she was back to all smiles. He hated seeing her so down and crying all the time. When they finished eating, Sam left a tip on the table for the waitress and grabbed Mercedes hand leading her over to the beach. He stopped before they could go on and stepped out of his converses. He then bend down to unbuckle Mercedes sandals for her. Standing back up, he held both of their shoes in his left hand as his right intertwined back with her left.

Mercedes sighed once she felt her feet sink into the cold mushy sand. Leaning into Sam's side, she looked out into the distance. "We have been through so much." She said quietly.

Sam thought about everything they have been through and shook his head. "Yeah we have..but we have overcame everything that was thrown our way."

She shook her head as the water from the ocean moved swiftly across her feet, "I love you so much Sam and I can't wait until we are married. Because you're it for me."

Sam smiled down at her, "You're it for me too Mercedes Jones." And he couldn't wait to marry her either. But what she didn't know..he had a surprise waiting for her when they got back home.

* * *

**A/N. After the next chapter, there will be a small time jump. Arianna is almost here :)**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story, leave me a review and let me know!**


	31. Expect The Unexpected

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

"Okay..here are your keys. You know who you're rooming with. Boys with boys, girls with girls." She handed her students their room keys. When her and Sam came back to Tampa they had to leave right back out that Thursday to Miami for the competition."Seniors it's your job to look after the underclassmen when you go out. And guys, please don't get in trouble." She stressed.

Katie look at her, "Don't worry, we promise we won't get in trouble."

Mercedes shook her head, "I'm counting on you. Curfew is at 10. Chaperones will be doing room checks."

"Ms. Jones, we understand." Chris grabbed her by her shoulders, "We can handle it. Now go to your room with your boyfriend, order some of that expensive stuff rich people eat and relax so you won't go into early labor."

Mercedes glared at him, "Just don't get in trouble." She warned them again. Turning on her heels she collided into someone.

"Trying to run me over Jones?" Sam smirked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, I'm just trying to get everything done." She sighed.

Sam took her hand and lead her to the elevator, "Come on you need to rest."

"I can't rest..I have so many things I need to get done before tomorrow night."

He pulled her into the elevator, "That's why our friends are here to help you." He pushed her bangs out of her face.

"But.." She started but was interrupted by a kiss on her lips.

"Rest for Ari." His lips turn into a full out pout.

"Don't give me that look.." She said to him. She hated when he looked like a wounded puppy. Throwing up her hands, "Fine."

"Thank you." He smiled. When the elevator opened he grabbed her hand and led them to their room.

* * *

"We have twenty minutes before we're on." Mercedes said. It was chaotic. Her kids were running around the area where they were assigned doing last minute touch ups. Quinn, Brittany, and Tina were helping the girls with their hair, Mike and Sam were helping the guys with their bow ties, Artie was outside with the set crew making sure that they had everything in order, Puck was-well just being Puck, and Josh was given the hardest task of the night. Keeping Mercedes calm.

Josh sighed. He knew this was going to be a challenge. "These motherfuckers just want to see me get cuss out." He muttered to himself. He turned to her, "Mercedes how about we go and sit for a sec?''

"I have too many things that need to get done before we go on." She said as she waddled through the chaos.

"We are handing it. Come on Merce. You need to sit down." He said as he stepped over some bags. "It's already bad enough that you decided to continue working until school ends rather than taking off."

Mercedes frowned at him, "Fine." She went to the back of the room and sat down, "Happy?"

Josh smiled and went to sit by her. _Well that was easy_ he thought. He wrapped his arm around her.

Mercedes grunted. She hated that everyone was treating her like she was fragile. She was about to say something but stop short as she saw their rivals enter the room. She stood up from her chair knowing things were about to get ugly.

Karly turned around towards the door, "I knew I smelt uppity bitches."

The girl smirked at her, "Still haven't learned you lesson huh, Taco Bell?"

"Oh shit." Puck whispered as he looked between the two teens.

Karly stepped up to her, "Perra estúpida."

Chris eyes went wide. Knowing his sister, he pulled her back before she went loco.

"What do you want Vicki?" Cannon asked impatiently.

She flipped her hair batting her lashes, "We just came to wish you guys luck. We know you worked really hard..too bad you're going to come in second.._again_." Everyone behind her laughed.

Mercedes stood back. She wasn't going to get involved, she would let her students handled it. It's not like this hasn't happen before.

"We won't be coming in second place today." Kyle said as he crossed his arms.

Dean laughed, "Y'all say that every year and we always come on top. What makes you think you can do it this year?"

"Because we have something you don't.." Ashley said standing up from her chair.

"And what is that?" Heather asked.

"Faith.." Katie said.

The other kids looked at her and laughed.

"Right..faith." Heather said through a chuckle.

Vicki shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Faith or not, we all know who's going to win." She turned to walk away, "Don't choke." Snapping her fingers for the rest to follow.

"Well she's a bitch." Brittany said as they exited.

"She reminds me of Santana." Quinn said shaking her head.

Mercedes looked at her students and could tell that they had gotten a little upset, "Their just trying to throw you off your game guys like they always do."

"Well it's working." Chris said as he sat on the floor, "You know they're right..we always come in second."

''It's a new year." Sam said as he went to the front of the room facing them, "I know for sure y'all are going to do good."

Mike nodded his head, "I agree because look who you have as a teacher." He smiled over at Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled back at him. Turning back to her students, "Whatever happens today just know I'm so proud of every single one of you. We've been through a lot this year, but we are not going to let that stop us." She smiled at them, "Now lets go kick some ass." She laughed as they hollered and ran out of the room.

Sam grabbed Mercedes hand and kissed her cheek, "They're going to do fine babe."

"I know.." She said as she walked towards their seats. "Is it bad that I wanted to strangle those kids when they came in trying to down talk my babies?"

Sam laughed at her. "No, it's just the Mommy mode coming out of you."

Mercedes grumbled as she took her seat. "Well they better not come at them again or all hell is going to break loose."

Sam looked at her and snickered._ She's going to be one of those moms_ he thought.

* * *

Cannon was behind the curtain shaking off his nerves. This was his last solo of his high school career and he was dedicating this song to Ms. Jones. She helped him get through one of the toughest times he had during his sophomore year. When he had no one to go to, she was always there. The curtain pulled back and the spotlight shined on him.

_I'm staring out into the night,_

_Trying to hide the pain._

_"Cannon what's wrong?" Mercedes asked as she took in her student. Tears were streaming down his face._

_"I-I can't stay there n-nomore." He whispers brokenly. "She hits m-me_."

_Mercedes jumped up from her desk, "WHAT?!" She walked over to him. "Who hits you?"_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing._

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_.

_"My mom." He hiccuped, "S-She drinks alot and just hits me all the t-time." He stammered out. Looking up at her, "I-I c-can't go back..please don't make me go back."_

He looked out to the crowd and sung his heart out.

_Well I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_Mercedes looked at him in shock. She shook her head incredulously, "I promise you're not going back there." She wrapped the younger boy into a hug. "I promise."_

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going home._

_Well I'm going home._

_Be careful what you wish for,_

_'Cause you just might get it all._

_You just might get it all,_

_And then some you don't want._

_Be careful what you wish for,_

_'Cause you just might get it all._

_You just might get it all, yeah._

_Oh, well I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

He smiled at Mercedes. His eyes were misting up as he thought about everything that he went through that year.

Mercedes wiped her tears that were spilling from her eyes.

Sam wrapped his arm around her. He didn't know what actually happened with Cannon but he knew Mercedes had been there with him through it all.

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old._

_I said these places and these faces are getting old,_

_So I'm going home._

_I'm going home._

He ended on a perfect note. He bowed to the crowd and heading backstage to get ready for the group performance.

"You okay?" Sam asked Mercedes. Interlocking their hands together.

She shook her head, "Y-Yeah." Letting out a shaking breath she turned her attention back to the stage.

Since the theme for competition was "Traveling", Mercedes picked some songs that reflected on that. The next song they were doing was an all girls performance and they were going acappella. The set was decorated like an entrance way of an airport and there were red solo cups on the floor. The girls were dressed the same way Anna Kendrick was in the video. They had their back turned to the crowd. Since they were going acappella, one of the freshman started the handclap off for the beat.

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottle whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers_

_It's got sights to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_

They all sat on the floor and moved their cups in sync never missing a beat. Half of the girls stayed on the floor doing it while the other half stood up and finished the song.

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

They all stood in different poses smiling. Every single one of them blew a kiss to their teacher.

Mercedes laughed at them standing up to clap with the rest of the audience.

"Wow, that was really impressive." The host said, "The judges have their work cut out for them and wee are not even done yet." She smiled to the crowd. But before we continue, we are going to have a twenty minute intermission. Please help yourself to the concessions outside." She nodded at them as she walked off the stage.

* * *

Mercedes entered the room and a smile instantly played on her lips as she looked at their outfits. For their last performance they decided to go with an edgy army attire look. The girls had on camouflage skater dresses. Instead of heels they had black combat boots; Their hair was in deep waves cascading down their back and they did smokey eyes for their makeup. For the boys, Mercedes decided to keep them casual in blacks slacks, green button down shirts and black bow ties.

"Last one." She said as the room got quiet. Mercedes looked at them, "No matter what's happens on that stage afterwards, you guys are always winners in my eyes."

They smiled at her.

"Alright it prayer time. Huddle up." She waited for them to get into one big circle. They prayed and headed out toward the stage. Mercedes gave them a thumbs up before she headed back to her seat. The lights went completely off. Until the spotlight came to the center.

[_Katie started singing walking slowly to the middle of the floor]_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world that I'm coming_

_[Chris took on the rapping part.]_

_I'm back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong,_

_I feel like there's nothing that I can't try_

_And if you with me put your hands high (put your hands high)_

_If you ever lost a life before (high, hands),_

_This one's for you_

_(and if you with me put your hands high, hands, high)_

_And you, and you, and you, and you_

_(your dreams are filled, you're rapping with the best)_

_I'll be home soon_

_I hear "The Tears of a Clown"_

_I hate that song_

_I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on (come on)_

_Another day another dawn_

_Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone_

_What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on_

_What if the twins ask why I ain't marry their mom (why, damn!)_

_How do I respond?_

_What if my son stares with a face like my own_

_And says he wants to be like me when he's grown_

_But I ain't finished growing_

_Another night the inevitable prolongs_

_Another day another dawn (come on)_

_Just tell Keisha and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'_

_Another lie that I carry on_

_I need to get back to the place I belong_

_[Everyone joined in and finished singing the song together.]_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world that I'm coming... home_

_"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song_

_Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong_

_I thought I told y'all that we won't stop_

_We back cruising through Harlem, these ol' blocks_

_It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy_

_Drove me away then embraced me_

_Forgave me for all of my shortcomings_

_Welcome to my homecoming_

_Yeah, it's been a long time coming_

_Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles_

_Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs_

_Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)_

_But here I stand (here I stand), a better man! (a better man)_

_Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)_

_Thank you all!_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world that I'm coming...home_

* * *

Mercedes smiled for like the hundredth time since Friday. They won first place and she couldn't be more proud of her kids. They deserved it. She decided she wanted to do something special for them today so she decided to throw a little barbecue in the backyard.

"Hey M." Mike said as he entered the kitchen hopping on the counter.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Hey Mikey." She was putting the finishing touches on the fruit tray. She looked up and saw him smiling at her, "What?"

"Nothing." He smirked stealing a strawberry from the bowl.

"I hate it when you do that." She looked at him frowning.

"Is it a crime for me to just smile at you?" He asked.

"With you? Yes, because you're either up to something or you know something." She said squinting her eyes at him, "So..which is it?"

He gasped dramatically at her, "I know not what you speak of."

She laughed at him, "Get out of my kitchen."

"Yes ma'am.." He hopped of the counter kissing her forehead and stealing another strawberry. Barely missing the swat of the spoon.

Shaking her head, she grabbed the tray but soon it was being taken out of her hand, "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was told not to let you carry anything." Josh said. He winced when he saw her glare at him, "Don't blame me."

Huffing she handed over the tray and waddled over to the door to open it for him. She looked outside and saw everyone was having a good time. She walked down the steps to sit at the table by the pool to chat with some of her friends.

Cannon cleared his throat, "Excuse me Ms. Jones but can you please turn your attention to across the pool."

"For what?" She asked bewilderedly.

"Just look.." He smiled at her as he went to sit by Kyle and his Dad.

"What the hell.." She muttered when she heard Sam's voice.

_Ooh girl you're shining_

_Like a 5th avenue diamond_

_And they don't make you like they used to_

_You're never going out of style_

He smiled at her as he attempted to keep up with Mike and Brittany's dance they rehearsed.

_Ooh pretty baby_

_This world might've gone crazy_

_The way you save me_

_Who can blame me_

_When I just wanna make you smile?_

_I wanna thrill you like Michael_

_I wanna kiss you like Prince_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

_Like Hathaway_

_Write a song for you like this_

_You're over my head_

_I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

Her heart stopped when Ashley and Katie did three back to back cartwheels in front of Sam that turned into a full out backflip as they jumped into the pool.

"Damn cheerleaders.." She smiled at them shaking her head.

_Four dozen of roses_

_Anything for you to notice_

_All the way to serenade you_

_Doing it Sinatra style_

_Ima pick you up in a Cadillac_

_Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back_

_Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel_

_I could walk you down the aisle_

_I wanna thrill you like Michael_

_I wanna kiss you like Prince_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye_

_Like Hathaway_

_Write a song for you like this_

_You're over my head_

_I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_It's love on rewind,_

_Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)_

_Out of my league_

_Old school chic_

_Like a movie star_

_From the silver screen_

_You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

Brittany pointed at Mercedes and mouthed the words to her. She blew her kisses and made a heart with her hands.

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

He let Puck take over the rap as he went around the yard getting everyone to dance.

_Baby you're class and baby you're sick_

_I never met a girl like you ever til we met_

_A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s_

_Got me tripping out like the sixties_

_Hippies Queen of the discotheque_

_A 70s dream and an 80s best_

_Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive_

She held her stomach when she laughed at him doing his infamous bodyroll_. _

_Girl you're timeless, just so classic_

_You're over my head I'm out of my mind_

_Thinking I was born in the wrong time_

_It's love on rewind,_

_Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)_

_Out of my league_

_Old school chic_

_Like a movie star_

_From the silver screen_

Mercedes smiled at him, ''God I love this man.."

_You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're so classic_

Singing the last of the chorus, Sam finally made was his way to her and got down on one knee.

Mercedes hands flew to her mouth. Tears were already forming in her eyes. "No.." She said weakly.

"You didn't even give me a chance to ask you anything." He said as everyone laughed at the two of them. Sam gave her his signature lopsided grin, "Mercedes Jones..you are my everything." He started out, "I love you so much baby. I have loved you every since middle school. I know we have had some rough patches in our relationship but we have always found a way to work through them. I can't imagine my life without you. You're my other half. Having you by my side completes me sweetheart." He wiped her tears from her face and opened a little black box that was sporting a 14 Carat White Gold Princess Cut ring in it, "Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Mercedes hiccuped loudly tears blinding her vision. She couldn't believe this was happening. She has been waiting for this moment for forever. She loved Sam so much and she couldn't wait to marry him. She looked around and saw everyone waiting for her to answer, "Y-Yes." She answered quietly.

Everyone cheered loudly for them.

Sam wrapped her in a hug. Kissing her lips softly, "I love you so much." He shakily slid the ring onto her left ring finger.

Mercedes laughed happily through her tears. She kissed him once more before breaking apart, "I love you." She held his face in her hands and left sweet little pecks on his lips. This was truly one of the happiest days of her life.

* * *

**A/N. I wrote this while I was by the beach, so I don't even have a proper Author's Note. The ocean influenced my brain, lol. See? I'm not even making sense. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	32. Is It Time?

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**GISELLE-KAT GRAHAM**

**DWIGHT-NATHAN FILLION**

* * *

Mercedes and Sam walked hand and hand towards the back of the clinic. Today marks Mercedes eight month into her pregnancy. _Almost there_ she reminded herself daily. She sat on the bed with her hand still engulfed in Sam's.

He looked up at her and smiled. Raising their hands, he kiss her ring finger softly. "I love you."

"I love you more." She smiled down at him. Snapping out of her daze when the door opened.

Dr. Skye smiled, "Hey you guys. I guess a Congratulations is in order."

"Thank you." They said in unison.

"You're so welcome." She placed her gloves on and turned off the lights. "Let's see how baby Arianna is doing." She helped Mercedes lay back on the bed. While she was getting everything ready she asked Mercedes a few questions, "Have you been having any problems?"

"She has been craving soap." Sam scrunched up his face, "Is that normal?"

Dr. Skye laughed at him, "It's totally normal Sam." Sam was concerned just like any other first time father would be. She squeezed the gel onto her, running the probe across her stomach. She looked at the screen, "Ahhh, there she is. She was hiding from us today."

They smiled at the screen.

"She's getting big in there mommy." She smiled at Mercedes, turning on the sound so they could here the heartbeat. Once she was done, she turned off the screen and wiped the remaining gel from her stomach.

"Everything is fine..right?" Mercedes asked as Sam helped her sit up.

She threw her gloves in the trash, "Of course." She turned back to them and sat in the chair, "But be very observant for these last couple of weeks. She could come early or she could past her due date."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sam asked worriedly.

"No..no it's not." She reassured him, "All pregnancies are different. It all depends on your baby and what she wants to do."

"She's already bossing us around." Mercedes joked as she rubbed her stomach.

Sam smiled at her, "Is there anything else?"

"Make sure she continue to get plenty of rest. I know it may be difficult because you getting more and more uncomfortable by the days but it's important."

''Thank you Dr. Skye." Mercedes smiled sweetly at her.

"You're welcome. If you have any question feel free to call me." She told them as she walked out the room.

Sam looked at Mercedes, "Almost there baby." He helped her off the bed and they walked out the door and headed home.

* * *

Mercedes groaned for like the twentieth time. She was trying to put on her jeans but she couldn't even bend down because of her stomach. "Fuck it." Deciding to just change into a dress, she pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. Her face was free from all makeup, the only thing she did put on was cherry chapstick. Her feet were swollen so she put on her crotchet strap flip flops. Hearing the doorbell ring, she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs.

"I GOT IT." Josh yelled. He opened the door and smirked. "She's on her way down."

Giselle looked at him, "Thanks." Rolling her eyes when she saw him checking her out. She looked behind him and smiled, "Hey baby mama."

"Hi." Mercedes said softly as she gave the taller girl a hug. "Ready?"

"Of course." She looped her arm with her and looked at Josh, "Bye."

"You know if you and Jake don't work out.." His words faltered when he saw the glare Mercedes was sending him, "Becareful driving." He hurriedly closed the door.

Mercedes shook her head and waddled on to the car. Once she got buckled in she turned to her friend, "So..where are we going?"

Giselle pulled out of the driveway, "The diner outside of the neighborhood."

Mercedes nodded. The diner was only ten minutes away from the house. They found a parking spot easily.

Giselle got out the car and went to the other side to help Mercedes out the car, "Geez mami..you're about to pop."

''I know." Mercedes held onto the girl's hand. Opening the door they found a seat in the booth in the back. Mercedes opened her menu even though she already knew what she wanted.

"Hi Mercedes." The young man said as he approached their booth.

"Hey Adam.." She smiled sweetly at him, "Are you waiting on us today?"

"Yes ma'am." He said grabbing his pen from behind his ear. He turned to Giselle, "What can I get you Miss?"

"Can I get a cheeseburger with extra fries and a lemonade." She said looking at him.

"Yes ma'am." He grabbed both of the menus.

"Hey..you didn't take my order." Mercedes pouted.

Adam laughed, "I know what you want." He said as he headed to the back.

"Um..am I missing something?" Giselle asked she watched the interaction between the two.

Mercedes giggled, "A lot of late night runs."

"Figures." She smiled at her, "So how have you been?"

"Good. I'm just ready for Arianna to come." She played with the straw of her drink.

Giselle nodded understandably, "Yeah..she's almost here. Sam's going to be putty in her hands.."

"Yes he is." She smiled, "How are you? The last time I saw you, you were drowning your sorrows in wine threatening to "cut a bitch"." She laughed as she imitated her voice.

Giselle playfully rolled her eyes, "I'm good..it's just these girls don't know their place and they like to get a little above themselves." She shrugged, "I should be use to it by now but I'm not.." She looked down at her hands, "I know Jake would never cheat on me but you never know. It may be somebody out there ten times better than me."

"Don't say that." Mercedes reached over and held her hand, "Jake is in love with you. I could tell that when I first saw you two together." Mercedes sat up in a little, ''I remember when he first came over with Sam after practice one day for a drink, he couldn't stop talking about you. It was Giselle this, Giselle that. I wanted to throw up." She smiled when the other girl laughed, "I just knew I had to meet this girl that he was smitten with and I have to admit..I see why he is so in love. You're gorgeous, funny, and have a beautiful personality."

"Thanks Mercedes." She wiped a stray tear, "You know if I was into girls and you were too, I would drop him like a habit and date you."

Mercedes let out a full blown laughed, "Duly noted." She wiped away some of her tears.

''Here you go." He sat down Giselle food in front of her.

"Thank you.''

"You're welcome..And here you go Mercedes." Mercedes bounced in her seat, "One double cheeseburger with BBQ sauce and fried pickles. A steak quesadilla with hot sauce and a large sweet tea."

"Thank you, Adam." She smiled at him before she bit into her burger, "Oh this is good."

Giselle internally gagged, "Pregnant women." She mumbled as she started eating her fries. Once they were done, they left a tip on table and headed to the mall/

* * *

When Mercedes had left earlier that day, Sam had gotten a call from his Dad. He was on his way to the house and he couldn't wait to see him. He was up cleaning up the living room when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his back pocket and saw it was a text from his manager. He was about to opened it until the doorbell rang. Throwing the phone on the couch he ran to the front door. Swinging it opened with a big smile gracing his lips, "Dad." He wrapped the older man into a hug.

Dwight laughed at his son. Hugging him back, "Hey son." He pulled back with a smile on his face as took in his son, ''You lookin' good son."

"Thanks Dad." He closed the door behind him, "I could've pick you up from the airport ya' know."

"It's okay, I didn't want to bother you." He patted him on the shoulder.

"Never a bother Dad." He smiled as he grabbed his luggage.

Dwight walked to the living room, "Where's Mercedes?" He asked as he sat on the couch.

Sam put his stuff in the guest room. Walking out, he heard his Dad's question, "She's out with a friend. She'll be back soon though." He sat down next to him.

Dwight shook his head and looked at him, "Arianna will be here in a month. Are you ready for this son?"

"More than anything Dad." He said quietly. "Mercedes and Ari are my life. Love them more than anything..I just don't want to screw up."

"You're not going to screw anything up Sam." Dwight reassured him.

"I hope not. I don't want to be like Mom." Sam thought back on his childhood and how Mary was barely there for any of his little league games. His Dad practically raise him, Stephanie, and the twins by himself. Shaking out his thoughts, he decided it was best to change the topic.

Mercedes thanked Giselle for a day out. With promises to meet up soon, she closed the door to her car and waved at her. She walked up the steps carefully with a few shopping bags in tow. After they ate, they had went to the mall and picked up some things for the baby. She opened the front door sighing. All she wanted was a hot bath and wrap herself in her cold comfy sheets. She heard laughter coming for the living room and decided to go in to see what was going on. She smiled when she saw Dwight, "Papa Evans.."

Dwight smiled getting up from the couch, "Hey Mercedes."

She gave him a hug the best she could with her ample amount of stomach in the way, "When did you get here?"

He pulled out the hug, "Couple of hours ago."

Mercedes smiled at him, "I'm glad you're here." She gave Sam a kissed on the cheek and laughed softly at the expression he was giving her. There was no way she was kissing him in front of his Dad, "You two hungry? I can whip up something real quick."

"No sweetheart. We'll just order something, you look exhausted." Sam said as he stood from the couch, "I'm going to need you upstairs in the bed resting missy."

Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes at him, "Yes sir."

"I'm serious.." Sam said as he thought about what Dr. S had told them the other day.

"I will Sam, I promise."

Dwight stood back and looked at the couple in amusement. He couldn't help but smile at them, "Well I'm going to go take a nap, I'm jet lagged. I'll will see y'all later." He kissed Mercedes cheek and gave Sam another hug before he headed to his room.

Sam turned to her, "So..how about a proper kiss?" He didn't give her a chance to answer. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her fully on her plump lips.

Mercedes moaned into the kiss, her arms going around his neck. Suddenly she moved away fro him when she felt a slight pain in her stomach.

Sam pulled back, "You okay?"

Mercedes nodded putting her hand on her stomach. She breathed in and out for a moment.

"Babe..?" Sam looked at her concerned.

Feeling the pain ease up, "I'm fine..just a little pain." She sat down on the couch.

"Do I need to call Dr. Skye?" He said sitting by her.

"I'm fine baby..just need to rest." She said.

"Well let's get you to the bed." Sam helped her off the couch and up the stairs. He ran her a hot bath and then proceeded to get everything ready for her to take a nap.

* * *

Sam woke up the next day around noon. He ran his hand on the other side of the bed feeling the sheets were cold. Groaning he got up going to the bathroom to do his morning routine. Once he was done he started to head down the stairs. He halted on the second flight of steps when he heard the tv on in entertainment room. Walking down the hallway he saw his Mercedes sitting in the room watching watching baseball.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." Her angelic voice said. Sam took her in and couldn't help but smile. She was wearing one of his shirts which looked like a night gown on her. Hair was in a messy bun and she had her glasses on.

"Hey." He greeted as he sat by her on the big oversized couch, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She molded herself into his side. "Your Dad and Josh went to go get food but I can almost guarantee that got distracted by the game there. They've been gone for an hour."

Sam let out a boisterous laugh, "I'm pretty sure they did." He absently ran his hand across her stomach. He thought back to the text her got yesterday and sighed, "I have something I need to tell you."

She looked up at him pushing her glasses up on her face, "I'm listening.."

"I have to do an live interview on for the sports news."

"Sam that's great." She said happily. She noticed he wasn't acting excited at all, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..it's just.."

Mercedes looked at him confusedly, "It's just what..?"

"I don't want to leave you. After hearing what the Dr. S said the last visit, I can't leave you."

"Sam..I'm going to be fine..no need to worry. It's just a couple of hours." She stressed.

He groaned leaning his head back. A pout was starting to form on his lips, "But.."

"No buts..you're going." She leaned up to kiss him.

Sam whined into the kiss, "I don't wanna.." He tickled her sides.

"OH MY GOD..STOP." She yelled at him laughing, "I'm going to pee on myself." She punched in the shoulder.

"Sorry.." He smirked at her, "I love you."

"I love you more, Sammy." She kissed his nose.

He turned his attention to the game, "You know, I think you're the only girl I know that likes baseball and actually knows what's going on."

She giggled, "I'm not as girly as most people put me out to be. I blame Mike and Micah for that."

Sam laughed at her. Shaking his head, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"We're back." Josh announced. He had two boxes of pizza in his hands while Dwight had the wings and drinks.

"Here you kids go..I will see y'all tomorrow." He said as he sat the drinks down.

"Woah..Dad." Sam said as he stood up, "Where are you going?"

"I do have other kids I need to see Sam." Dwight smiled at him.

Sam squinted his eyes at his Dad, "I know that..but do you really have to go see them."

Mercedes always loved when Sam interacted with his father. It was just the sweetest thing.

He patted his son on the back, "Your sister called. She wanted me to have dinner with them, so I'm going to head on up."

Sam grunted, "Fine..if you insist."

"I do..I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." He said as he said his goodbyes to everyone.

Josh clapped his hands, "Lets eat.." He opened up the pizza box, "And Mercedes you can thank me later." He said as he bit into a slice of pizza.

"For what?"

"I had the pizza maker dude add some pickles on there."

"Really?" She said excitedly as she opened the box, "Oh my god, I love you so much." She got up from the couch and went to hug him.

Sam rolled his eyes at Josh, "Suck up."

Josh stuck his tongue out at Sam earning a hit in the shoulder from him, "Asshole."

"I swear it feels like I'm going to have three kids instead of one." She said as she spent the rest of the afternoon chastising them.

* * *

Mercedes woke up in an uncomfortable state. Arianna has been kicking her all through the night and she couldn't get any sleep, "Baby girl, can mommy have a break?" She whispered to her as she rubbed soothing circles around her stomach. She looked up and saw Sam in the bathroom getting ready for his interview. She got up from the bed and went behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You look handsome." She told him as she took in his outfit through the mirror.

"Thank you.." He smiled at her. Turning around, he leaned down and kissed her lips soundly. Placing his hands on her stomach, "You giving mommy trouble this morning Ari?" He moved his hands to her lower back.

"Yes she is.." Mercedes moaned slightly when she felt Sam's hands rubbing slow circles into her lower back, "I think with all this damn kicking, she's going to be one hell of a soccer player.

Sam laughed, "You're going to be one adorable soccer mom." He saw his phone vibrating on the counter and sighed, "I have to go."

"Good luck. Remember to take calming breaths." She smiled at him. Kissing his lips one more time, "Becareful. "

"I will..call me if you need anything." He said as he walked out the door, ''Love you.''

Two hours later Mercedes was in the kitchen making her and Josh some lunch. Sam's interview was coming on in a few minutes and they were going to watch it together.

"So, whatcha cookin'?" Josh asked as he sat on the stool.

"Tacos." She smiled rubbing her stomach, she walked over to the refrigerator to get the ground beef out.

"Yes.." He fist pumped in the air, "I love your tacos."

"You love everything I cook." She quipped, "Your stomach is a bottomless pit."

"I can't help it." He smirked.

Mercedes shook her head. Putting the meat in the pan she went to the side and started cut the onion. She groaned as she felt her baby down on her bladder once again. Dropping the knife abruptly, "Fuck." She hunched over holding her stomach.

Josh looked up, "You okay?" He got out of his seat and went to her. "Mercedes..?"

"Arghh.." She felt a contraction hit her. She froze when she felt warm water trickle down her leg, "Oh shit.."

"What? What's wrong? Why are you oh shitting?" Josh asked worriedly. His eyes followed her line of sight, "OH SHIT!" He yelled as he looked back at her.

Mercedes bit her lip softly, "It's time."

_To be continued.._

* * *

**A/N. :))) **


	33. Arianna Nicole Evans

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**DR. SKYE- EMILY PROCTER **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Josh stood wide eyed looking at the puddle of water on the floor. It was like time had frozen and he didn't know what to do.

"Josh..Josh..JOSH!" Mercedes yelled at him.

He jumped at the sound of her voice, "Huh?"

"I need you to listen really carefully..okay?" When he shook his head she took a deep breath, "I need to time my contractions so I'm going to sit down..I-I need you to go upstairs and get the bag that's packed in the closet and I need you to call Sam because I'm not leaving this damn house without him."

"I can do that.." He turned around and headed up the stairs. He swung their bedroom door opened and went to the closet, Grabbing the bag, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and shakily dialed Sam's number.

"Come on Sam pick up..pick up the damn phone Sam.."

Mercedes leaned back in the chair and picked up the phone to dial Dr. Skye.

After two rings, "Angela Skye."

"Dr. Skye..it's M-Mercedes." She said in a shaky voice.

She sat up on the couch, "Hey Mercedes, what can I do for you?''

''I-I umm..my water broke.''

''Oh my god.." She jumped up from the couch, "You need to come to the hospital immediately."

''Okay.."

"Stay calm Mercedes, I will see you there." She hung up the phone and headed to her room to get dressed.

* * *

Sam was sitting behind the desk while the the lady was putting a mic on his shirt. Every since he left the house this morning he has been having this weird feeling like something was wrong. He ignored it figuring it was just his nerves. He thanked her when she said she was finish.

"Sam Evans, it's nice to meet you." The man stuck out his hand to shake, "Huge fan, thank you so much for agreeing to do this interview."

Sam smiled at him, "Pleasure is all mines."

"We go on in five." The producer said.

"Alright..real simple interview, going ask you some questions about last season and what you hope to accomplish next year." He sat in his chair.

"Yes sir.." He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looked at him apologetically, "Sorry, my fiancée is pregnant and I have to keep this on."

"No problem.." The man waved him off.

Sam stepped off and went to the side, "Hello?"

"Sam..Sam thank God." Josh said as he went down the steps, "You need to get home."

"What?" He asked alarmed, "Is something wrong?"

"Mercedes was cooking us some tacos, you know how I love her tacos.." Josh said as he went back to the kitchen.

"Josh." He said, trying to get his distracted friend back on track.

"Mercedes's water broke." He rushed out as he sat the bag on the table.

"WHAT?'' He yelled causing everyone in the studio to look at him.

"She says she isn't leaving til' you get here.''

''Okay, I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and turned to look at them, "I'm sorry everyone but I have to go. My baby has decided that she wants to make an appearance today." He nodded at them and ran out towards the exit. Once he got outside, he hopped into his truck quickly and pulled out the parking lot with a smile on his face.

* * *

Mercedes was laying in the hospital bed with an IV in her hand breathing in and out. Once Dr. Skye told her she needed to come to hospital right away, she told Josh to call Sam and tell him that they were leaving the house. Her contractions were two minutes apart and she was only four centimeters dilated when she first came in an hour ago. There was a knock on the door, "Come in.'' She said quietly.

Sam opened the door and smiled at her, "Hey baby."

''Hey.." She said quietly.

"How are you feeling?'' Sam asked as he pushed some of her hair back from her face. Leaning down, he left a kiss on her forehead.

"Like hell..But I'm glad you are here.''

''I wouldn't be anywhere else.'' He grabbed her hand. He could tell she was in pain by the look on her face.

Mercedes winced when another contraction hit.

Sam rubbed her hand, "It's going to be okay baby."

The nurse came in smiling, "How are we doing in here?''

''Horrible.."

"Do you want an epidural?'' She asked.

"No..no drugs." Mercedes said through gritted teeth.

"Okay.." She checked the machine for her vitals, "Five and a half centimeters. You are doing really good."

Sam looked at her, "Almost there baby.''

The nurse picked up her clipboard and wrote some things down, "Dr. Skye will be in again a little later. If you need anything just pushed the button.''

''Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled and walked out the door.

Mercedes rubbed her hand along her stomach hoping to ease the pain up but it didn't help. She felt her eyes starting to water, "It hurts so bad.''

"I know baby." Sam said sadly. He wish he could take some of the pain away for her, "Do you want to walk around a for a minute?''

Mercedes shook her head, ''Yes."

Sam stood up from the couch and went to her. He help her get out the bed and made sure her gown was tied up in the back. Holding onto her left hand, he opened the door and walked outside.

Mercedes held onto her IV machine as she walked slowly down the hallway. Leaning into Sam's side when she felt him wrap his arm around her waist, "Where's Josh?''

"He went to go get something to eat. I think you kinda scared him." Sam smirked, rubbing his hand vigilantly across her stomach.

"I didn't mean too."

''I know." He told her as they made a circle around the nurse's station, "I love you."

''I love you more." She said to him. They walked around the floor for about ten more minutes and went back to the room.

* * *

It was nearly four hours later and Mercedes was still in labor. She was now seven centimeters dilated and the pain was unbearable. Sam had called their friends and family to let them know what was going on. Mercedes was turned slightly on her side gripping the sidebars. She pushed the button for the nurse and ask if she could send her doctor in.

Dr. Skye walked through the door putting on her gloves, "What's wrong sweetie?''

"I need this baby out of me..that's what the hell is wrong." Mercedes stated angrily as tears began to trail down her face.

Sam looked at her sympathetically. He felt helpless. It killed him to see her in so much pain and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Alright..let me have a look.'' She patted Mercedes leg for her to turn over, "Sam did you time the contractions?'' She pulled the cover from over her.

"Um, yes ma'am..they're one minute apart."

"Good.."

"Good? That's not good, I'm fucking hurting and you're talking about good? Some doctor you are.." Mercedes frowned at her.

Dr. Skye smiled at her. This kind of outburst was expected out of any woman in labor, "I'm sorry Mercedes..do you still not want an epidural?''

''N-Shit.." Mercedes held her stomach, "Yes..please just give me something."

"Okay.." She buzzed the nurse's station, "Can you please send Nurse Danielle and ask her to bring an epidural pack, Thank you." She looked back at her, "I'm going need you to sit up for me."

Mercedes groaned as Sam helped her sit up.

The door opened and the nurse came in with the pack, "Here you go Dr. Skye."

''Thank you." She opened it up and sat the needle on the table next to her, "Now I need you to arch you back and do not move."

Mercedes shook her head. She held on onto Sam's hand.

Dr. Skye wiped her the spot on her lower back down with some antiseptic, "Ready?" She asked her. When Mercedes nodded, she inserted the needle into her back making sure the capsule was empty before she pulled it out. "Alright, you should feel the pain ease up a bit in a couple of minutes."

"Thank you.." She said as she laid back down, never letting go of Sam's hand.

"You're welcome..I will be back to check on you in the next hour." She grabbed everything and headed back out the door.

Mercedes turned to Sam, "I'm so over this."

"I know baby." He carefully sat on the bed next to her, "Just think about it..All of this is going to be so worth it in the end."

Mercedes smiled at him. She could feel the medicine starting to slow down the pain, "Yeah I can't wait to meet her." She snuggled into her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Sam kissed her cheek and went to go back to sit on the couch. He dozed off quickly after her, hoping that they will get to meet their baby soon.

* * *

Finally after fourteen excruciating hours, it was time to push. Dr. Skye came in with her scrubs on, "Are you ready Mercedes?" She asked excitedly as she sat down on her chair.

"Mhm." Mercedes hummed as the nurses positioned her legs up. She looked over at Sam who also had scrubs on, "Are you ready?" She asked him.

"More than anything." Sam smiled behind his mask. He held onto her hand tightly.

"We need to get some big pushes in and we'll be done..Lets do this Mercedes."

Mercedes pushed with all her might on the first three pushes but she was starting to get restless, "I can't do this.."

"Yes you can.'' Sam reassured her as he wiped the sweat off her face with a cold towel.

"No I can't." She glared at him, "This is your fault..you just had to go get me pregnant."

Sam laughed softly, "I know it's my fault but I'm not sorry."

Dr. Skye looked up, "Two more pushes, that's all we need baby girl." Mercedes nodded and pushed squeezing Sam's hand in the process, "I can see her head, one more Mercedes..you can do it."

Mercedes took a deep breath before she pushed again, "Arrghh...'' She felt relieve once she heard her daughter's screams, ''Oh my god..''

"It's a girl born at 1:38 A.M on Tuesday, May 20th.'' The nurse yelled out for the other nurse to write down.

"Good Job Mercedes..she's gorgeous." Dr. Skye looked at Sam, "Come on so you can cut the cord."

Sam walked over to her and his eyes immediately filled up with tears when he saw his daughter. He grabbed the scissors and cut the umbilical cord off. He went back to Mercedes and kissed her on her lips, "You did so good sweetheart.''

Mercedes smiled at him trying to catch her breath, "Where is she?''

When the nurse finish cleaning her off, she brought Arianna to Mercedes.

Mercedes carefully grabbed her daughter from her. Looking down at her, "Oh my..you're so pretty.'' She rubbed her cheek with her finger and looked over at Sam, "Come here.''

Sam smiled and sat in the bed beside her. When Mercedes handed him Arianna he couldn't help but let his tears fall.

Dr. Skye finished stitching Mercedes up. She removed her gloves and washed her hands. Throwing her mask in the trash she turned around and smiled at the sight before her. She was about to say something until the neonatal nurse spoke, "I hate to break up this adorable scene but I have to take her for her check up.''

Mercedes frowned at her. She just spent the last fifth-teen hours in labor and this lady talking about taking her baby, "Fine but we want her back."

"And don't lose her..I've seen way to many Lifetime movies." Sam said seriously.

The nurse gave Sam an amused look but nodded as she took Arianna from him and walked out the door.

''Really?'' Mercedes looked at Sam trying to hold back her laughter.

''Yes..and you know this." He smiled and kissed her nose, ''I am so proud of you."

"Thank you."

Dr. Skye cleared her throat, "I'm going to let you guys rest up. I will check up on you in the morning." She waved at them. Sighing when she closed the door, "Another successful delivery." She smiled and walked down the hallway.

* * *

A few hours later, the nurse brought Arianna back into the room. She handed her off to Sam since Mercedes was still sleeping.

"Hey baby girl." Sam whispered as he lightly bounced her up and down in his arms, "My name is Sam..Sam I am and I'm your daddy." He smiled when she opened her eyes. Arianna had smooth caramel skin, her eyes were hazel and doe shaped like Mercedes. She had Sam's nose and a mixture of both of her parent's lips. Her hair was black and very curly, "You are so beautiful Ari, just like your mom."

Mercedes shifted in the bed a little bit. She heard Sam talking to their daughter but decided to keep her eyes close.

"I promise I will try to be the best Dad in the world but don't get mad at me if I do something wrong..it's just my first time." He kissed her chubby cheek and turned to look at Mercedes, "I know you're awake."

Mercedes smirked opening her eyes, "How did you know?"

"I know you more than you think." He smiled as he went and sat by her on the bed, "You want to hold her?"

"Yes." Mercedes sat up in the bed and held her arms out.

Arianna made an adorable noise when Sam gave her to her mommy.

"Hey Ari." Mercedes adjusted the hat on her head, "You are so pretty." She looked at Mercedes and sneezed, "Bless you." She rubbed her finger along her cheek, "She looks exactly like you, Sam."

"She does?" Sam asked a little shock. He looked back down at her and smiled. He was about to speak until he heard a knock on the door.

Josh opened the door slowly, "Hey guys." He had a teddy bear in his hands.

"Hey Joshy." Mercedes smiled at him, "Come here..there's someone who wants to meet you."

He sat the bear down in the chair and walked over towards the bed. Wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans and looked down at the bundle of joy in her arms and his mouth dropped, "She looks just like Sam."

Mercedes let out a laugh, "That's what I said."

Sam shook his head at them. He didn't see it at all. She looked more like Mercedes to him.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"No, I don't want to drop her." Josh said quietly.

Sam looked at him, "You're not." He got up from the bed, gently taking Ari out of Mercedes arms and walked over to Josh and told him how to hold her.

Mercedes smiled as Josh held her.

"Hey there Arianna..I'm Uncle Josh." He watched her eyes starting to flutter, "I guess you sleepy, huh?" He rocked her a little, ''Just to let you in on a secret, I'm going to be the one who gives you stuff when they say no. Like cookies before dinner and letting you stay up late on a school night.''

Mercedes glared at him, "And I'm going to kill you when you do..

''See your mommy here is very scary, so I wouldn't ever get on her bad side.'' Josh smiled at her. Looking back at them, "Sam, your Dad said that they will just see Ari when she gets out of the hospital."

''I'm going to go call him.'' He got out the bed and headed outside the room.

He watched Sam close the door, "I need to tell you something." Josh said as he brought Ari back to Mercedes.

"What wrong?''

Josh looked back at the door to make sure Sam wasn't coming back, "Umm..your Dad and Santana called..''

Mercedes rolled her eyes. She leaned over and carefully put Ari in the bassinet by her bed, "I don't care.."

''Right..sorry."

"No, it's okay..I'm glad you told me. But I really have nothing to say to either of them." And she didn't. She wasn't going to let them ruin the happiness that she was having right now.

Josh nodded. She had every right to be pissed at them.

The nurse came in the door, "Hello Ms. Jones, how are you feeling today?"

''Good.."

"That's great, we just need to get some paperwork done real quick for this little cutie's birth certificate." She smiled.

''Okay." Mercedes took the papers from her and filled them out. Handing them back to her, "Is that all?''

"We just need the father's signature." She looked over to Josh, ''You are the father, right?''

Josh snorted at her, "Eww..she's like my sister.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him, "Just go get Sam."

He laughed at her and went to the door.

After Sam signed his name, the couple laid comfortably in the bed together. Josh had went to the house to start cleaning up a bit. The nurses had taken Arianna for one last check up before they left tomorrow.

"We are parents." Sam said all of sudden.

Mercedes titled her head up to look at him, "Yeah..feels amazing doesn't it?"

"It does.." Sam bent down to capture her lips, "I love you so much." He ran his fingers through her hair. He let his lips lingered on hers for a minute before he pulled away.

Dr. Skye cleared her throat.

Mercedes felt her whole face heat up with embarrassment, "Dr. Skye.."

"Nope.." She held her hand at her, "I don't wanna know."

Sam smiled sheepishly at her.

"I just came in to talk you guys for a sec." She sat down in the chair, "There are a few things we need to go over before you leave the hospital.  
When they nodded their heads, "First, are you planning on breastfeeding or formula?''

"Breastfeeding." Mercedes answered simply.

Dr. Skye nodded her head, ''Okay, then you need to stay clear from all alcohol..not a sip Mercedes."

"Yes ma'am.."

She turned in her seat to look at Sam, "Now..Sam?''

''Y-Yes.." He answered nervously.

"Mercedes cannot have sex for six weeks."

His eyes bugged out, "WHAT?!''

Mercedes tucked her lips in to suppress her laughter.

Dr. Skye nodded her head at him, "Like I tell my other patients, cold showers will help."

''Dammit." He muttered quietly with a pout forming on his lips.

"When can we go home?'' Mercedes asked.

"Tomorrow evening. I'm going to type up your release forms and bring in to you tomorrow morning." She felt her pager vibrating. She picked it up and read it, "I have to go but I will see you in the morning." She smiled getting out the chair.

"Thank you.''

"You're welcome.'' She said before she closed the door.

Mercedes turned to Sam and kissed his cheek. She laughed when he grunted at her, "You'll be fine babe."

"No I want.. " He frowned, "I going to have a serious case of blue balls.''

Mercedes laughed at him. _God I love this man_. There was a knock on the door, "Come in."

The girl opened the door, ''I have a delivery for Ms. Mercedes Jones." She smiled as she brought in a big bouquet of flowers and the boy behind her had an oversized teddy bear in tow.

Mercedes looked at the stuff questionably, ''Umm.."

''Congratulations.." They said in unison and left out.

Mercedes picked up the card from the flowers and tears instantly started to come down her face when she read the note:

_To my beautiful fiancée,_

_I just want to say I love you. You have been there for me through everything, I couldn't thank you enough. Early this morning, you gave the best gift a man could ever ask for..Our beautiful daughter Arianna Nicole Evans. I love you so much Merce and I don't think I could ever get tired of telling you that. Thank you for everything baby!_

_Sam. _

_"_Damn you Sam Evans.." She gave him a watery smile.

Sam wiped her tears, "I meant everything I said.''

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me baby." He rubbed his hands up and down her back. They said like that until their daughter came back into the room. They were happy and they couldn't wait to get Arianna home so they can start a chapter in their life together.

* * *

**A/N. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm not even going to lie, I sniffled a little writing this, lol :)**

**The Prequel will be updated by Friday..**

** Get ready because the angst and drama is making an appearance soon. Let me know who you think is going to cause it!**


	34. Time To Go Home

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Sam was helping Mercedes pack up her things from out of the room. They were leaving the hospital today and he couldn't be more excited to get Arianna home. He was too busy getting clothes together to notice that he was being talked about on the news.

"Baby, you're on the news." Mercedes said as she held Ari.

"What?'' He asked confusedly. He turned to the TV and turned the volume up.

_And a BIG Congratulations goes Quarterback, Sam Evans who was announced a proud father on early Tuesday morning. Sources say that his fiancée delivered an healthy 7lb 6oz 19in baby girl. Sam was due to give an live interview that morning but didn't have the chance to. So again, our biggest Congrats goes out to The Evans family._

Sam muted the TV, "Well I wonder who leaked that." He turned back around to Mercedes.

''I don't know but it really irks my nerves that somebody would just do that without consulting us."

''Whoever did it had no fu-freaking right.'' Sam caught himself before he cussed. Mercedes had told him and Josh that they were going to have to clean up their language around the baby.

"Nice save." Mercedes smirked lightly at him.

He laughed, "I'm trying.'' He walked over to her and dropped a kiss on her lips. He looked at his daughter, "Hey there Ari. Are your ready to home?'' He smiled when she let out a small yawn, ''I will take that as a yes." He rubbed his finger along her cheek.

Mercedes smiled at the interaction at between the two. She looked up when the Dr. Skye and a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"Are you ready to go?'' She asked smiling at them.

"Yes ma'am, I am." Mercedes handed Sam their daughter as the nurse helped her into the wheelchair.

Sam handed Ari back to her and picked up her bags that she had. Josh had came by earlier to get all the flowers and other gifts that was sent to her and took them to the house. He walked closely behind them as he listen to the last minute helpful tips that Dr. Skye was giving them. Once they got into the elevator. Sam's phone started vibrating. He pulled in out of his back pocket and read the text on the screen, "Shit.'' He muttered to himself. They turned and looked at him, "I'm sorry..Um, is there any possible way we can go out a side door or something?''

The nurse looked at him, "No..but with do have an underground parking garage.''

''Okay..Can you please bring her down there and I will pulled the truck up at the door because the front entrance is not an option right now." The elevator dinged for them to get off.

''Why not?'' Dr. Skye asked as they stepped out.

Mercedes groaned and pointed outside, "Because of them."

They all looked to where she was pointed. ''Oh my.." Dr. Skye looked at what could be estimated to about twenty reported waiting, "Yeah, you go handle that and we will meet you downstairs." She nodded for the nurse to turn around and wheel Mercedes back on the elevator.

Sam stood there for a moment to get his thoughts together. Sighing, he finally walked through the revolving doors and immediately lights started to go off. ''Dammit Josh I need you.'' He muttered as he tried to get to his truck.

The reporters kept up their strides with him, "How does it feel to be a father, Sam?'' She asked sticking the mic into his face.

"It's wonderful." He replied as he continued to walk.

_When can we see the bundle of joy? Are you happy? Do you want more kids after this? Sam? Sam..Sam?_

Sam finally made it to his truck and opened the door. Getting in he turned and looked at them, "I would loved to answer all of your questions but I don't like having my personal life in the media. Thanks." He shut the door and pulled out the parking lot and headed towards the back of the hospital. He told the security he was picking up someone and he immediately let him through. He parked at the door and got out the truck to help put Ari in her car seat.

"Thank you for everything Dr. Skye.'' Mercedes said once she was seated in the backseat.

''You're so welcome." She smiled at them, "I wish you both all the luck and feel free to call me for anything.'' She waved at them and walked back into the building.

Sam hopped into the front seat and turned the engine on. He turned around and looked at his girls, "Ready to go home my lovelies?''

Mercedes looked and him and smiled, "Yes we are." She looked down at their daughter who was peacefully sleeping. She leaned and kiss her forehead, "Love you Ari.''

Sam smiled turning back around. He droved out of the parking garage and headed home.

* * *

The next day, Mercedes was sitting in the living room finishing up some last minute paperwork for work. She was dead tired from being up all night with Arianna. Sam had to leave early that morning for a meeting with his manager. He tried all kinds of ways to get out of it but he couldn't. Signing her name on the last piece of paper, "Finally.." She looked over to her daughter who was in the baby lounger staring at her with curious eyes, "Baby are you hungry?" She asked as she got up and scooped her up in her arms and headed to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator with one hand while the other held her daughter protectively to her chest. She had pumped some milk when Ari was sleeping last night. Grabbing a bottle she placed in it the bottle warmer. Rocking her from side to side she waited until the warmer stopped. She grabbed the bottle and shook it as she headed up the stairs. When she made it to the baby room, she sat in the rocking chair and shifted Ari in her arms so she could feed her. Placing the bottle in her mouth, she laughed softly when she began to suck immediately, "You were hungry huh?" Ari closed her eyes when her mother started to rock them in the chair. Mercedes hummed softly as she looked at her.

Sam opened the door and sighed. How the hell was he going to tell her that he had to leave for a couple of days for a damn mandatory press conference out of state? He tried like hell to get out of it but he couldn't. He threw his keys down and walked up the stairs and peeped into Ari's room. She was sound asleep in her crib. He smiled and walked to their room. He saw Mercedes laying there sleep with the baby monitor close to her. He went over and kissed her cheek.

"Hey." She whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He pushed some of hair back. He could tell that she was exhausted. They have been up all night and early that morning tending to their daughter needs.

"It's okay." She sat up in the bed putting the monitor on the night stand, "How was your meeting?"

"Good.." He lied as he started to take his shirt off, "I'm going to take a shower."

She furrowed her eyebrows. She could tell he was lying, "Sam..don't lie to me." She got up from the bed and followed him into the bathroom, "What happened?"

He sighed as he unbuckled his belt, "I have to go out of town.." He said quietly.

Mercedes looked at him, "What? When?"

''Thursday.''

"How long?''

He turned away from her and muttered the number.

Mercedes eyes with wide, ''Excuse me?''

"Mercedes.."

"I know it's your job, I understand that..but we have a child barely two days old and her father is about to leave for six days." Mercedes stressed. She tried not to get angry at him because it wasn't his fault but it still hurt.

"You don't think I know that?" He bellowed at her. He saw the hurt look on her face and couldn't hep but feel like an ass for yelling at her.

She heard Ari crying over the monitor. Shaking her head, she turned around and headed towards the baby room.

Sam groaned, "Dammit." He removed the rest of his clothes and got into the shower.

* * *

Mercedes woke up the next morning with a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her. Rolling her eyes, she unwrapped herself from him and got out of the bed. She went to the bathroom and did her morning routine. She opened the door and went to the room beside her to get Ari. Once she made it to the crib, she was confused as to why it was empty. She knew Josh wasn't here. She started to panic as she ran out and down the stairs. She felt relief when she saw Stacey feeding her.

Stacey looked up, "Good morning.." Taking in Mercedes panic looked, "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to scare you."

Mercedes laughed at her, "More like gave me a mini heart attack." She went over and gave her a side hug, "Thank you for getting her."

"No problem..I figured you and Sam were tired."

She nodded her head, "Where is everyone?" Mercedes asked as she sat down on the couch.

"They went out to pick up some breakfast." She looked back at Ari who was almost done with her bottle, "She is so adorable..She looks just like you Cedes."

"I thinks she looks like your brother." She smiled over at her.

Stacey did a double take, "Kind of. She a mixture of you both." She sat the bottle down on the table and patted her back gently so she could burp.

Sam walked down the steps quietly and saw his little sister and Mercedes talking. He walked in the living room, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Sammy." Stacey said.

He sighed and went to sit on the couch beside Mercedes, "Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

Mercedes turned her head away from him.

Stacey looked at the two of them noticing the tension. She thanked God when she heard the front door open. She did not want to be put in an awkward position.

"We're back." Stevie yelled as he rounded the corner.

Mercedes shook her head at the young boy. She stood up and went to hug him, "Hey Stevie." Kissing his cheek, she laughed when he turned red. She moved around and hugged Stephanie and Dwight.

"Where's my niece?" Stephanie asked as she went and took the baby out of Stacey's arms.

"Rude.." Stacey said as she moved over by her Dad.

''I'm going to spoil you rotten." Stephanie said to the baby.

"Lets not."

She rolled her eyes at Sam, "Ignoring you." She leaned down and kissed her cheek heading to the kitchen.

"Are you kids hungry? We brought some breakfast." Dwight said as he went to sat the bags down on the kitchen table.

"Starved." Mercedes said as she got up from the couch the same time Sam did.

Sam grabbed her wrist before she could leave, "Can we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about Sam..you have a job to do..sorry if I got caught up in my feelings for a minute." She detangled his hand from his wrist and attempted to walk away.

Sam got in front of her before she could move, "I know you're are hurt..and I'm sorry."

"Dammit Sam, I said you have a fucking job to do..so drop it. It doesn't fucking matter because while you're away showing your pearly white teeth for the camera, I'm going to be here with a screaming newborn by myself." She pushed pass him and went into the kitchen.

Sam shook his head. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"What's up Sam?"

"Look, I need you to cancel my flight.."

"Whaa? Sam..what the hell? You know this trip is mandatory right?" His manager asked.

"I don't give a fuck." Sam said in a low whisper, "They can cut my paycheck, suspend me for a couple of games next season or whatever..My family comes first.."

Brandon sighed, "Fine..you better be lucky I love you Sam, because this is going to be a lot of hell to get you out of this."

"And I'm going to owe you."

"I do plan to collect..tell everyone I said Hi."

"I will..Thank you so much B." He hung up the phone and headed towards the kitchen. He sat in the empty seat beside his Dad.

"So.." Dwight started as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "I'm going to be heading back to Tennessee Sunday."

Mercedes pouted, "When will you be back?"

"Probably the beginning of July.." He said, "Hopefully sooner but I'll see what I can do. I was hoping we could have a little barbecue before I left.."

"Well..I don't have to go back to work till Wednesday." Stephanie said as she gave Ari to Stevie.

"And me and Stace are out of school." Stevie said. He smiled when he felt her grip his finger.

"I guess it's just going to be the seven of us then." Mercedes said.

Stacey looked at her confusedly, "Wait.." She counted off everyone in the room, "It's eight..including Josh."

"Oh, Sam's not going to be here." She stabbed her fork into the strawberry.

All heads snapped into his direction, "WHAT!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm no-

"You're fiancée just had a baby." Stephanie told her little brother with a frown playing on her lips.

"I know but.."

"But nothing as-butt hole." Stevie quickly fixed it when he saw the glare Mercedes sent him.

"I can't believe you.." Stacey said.

"If y'all would just let me talk." Sam said as he was starting to get annoyed at being cut off, "I talked to my manager and I told him I wasn't coming." He directed that to Mercedes.

"I thought it was mandatory.."

He looked at her, "I just couldn't leave you alone with Ari and I'll be dam- darn if I let my job come before my family."

Dwight patted his son on the back and stood up from the table, "Come on kids..let's go in the other room."

Sam smiled at him. He waited for them to leave before letting his gaze go back to Mercedes, "Do you forgive me?" Sam asked hopeful.

Mercedes chewed on her strawberry slowly, "Maybe.."

Sam smirked lightly as he slid over and kissed her cheek, "It's better than nothing."

"Mhm." She licked her lips turning to him, "Thank you."

This time Sam kissed her fully on the lips, "I love you."

"Love you more." She rubbed his cheek lovingly. They got up and spent the rest of the day with their family.

* * *

Saturday came and Mercedes was at the grocery store with Stacey and Stevie in tow to get some stuff for the barbecue that night.

"Do you guys want to spilt up?" Mercedes asked as she got a basket.

"Yes."

"Okay.." She ripped the list in half, "You guys can get the chips and whatever else is on there. When you're done, meet me at the front. Can y'all handle this?" She asked, mainly directed her question to Stevie.

"Why you gotta look at me like that?" Stevie asked. He smirked and popped his collar, "I got this.."

"Mhm, sure you do. Stacey help your brother, because the last time I sent him to the store he brought back a cabbage instead of lettuce."

Stacey laughed out loud, "Okay.." She pulled him by the collar and walked away.

Mercedes pushed the basket towards the produce section. She grabbed some bags and filled them up with different fruits. She grabbed a pineapple and walked to the sauce aisle. She stopped the basket and looked down at the list to see what else she needed. Finding it, she picked up five bottles of sauce and toss it in the basket. She continued to walked down the aisle looking at the list. She felt her basket hit another, "I'm so sorry..." Her words faltered as she saw who it was.

Rachel shifted on her feet, "Hey Mercedes.."

"Um, hi." She said pushing her glasses up on her face. She hasn't seen her since Quinn and Puck's wedding.

"I-I.." She blew out a breath, "Congratulations on having your baby and getting engaged."

"Thank you." She didn't really know what to say. It was awkward as hell, "What brings you to Florida?"

"I have a broadway show tonight and tomorrow."

Mercedes smiled politely, "That's great."

"Yeah.." She twisted the end of her ponytail, "Mercedes..I know this is really awkward. I should have told you this a long tome ago..I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you back in high school."

Mercedes shrugged, "It's okay.."

She shook her head, "No it isn't..I was horrible to you. I never meant to turn Kurt against you."

"Rachel..it's fine really..I got over it."

"Okay." She put her hands on her basket, "I guess I should get going..it was nice talking to you."

"You too.." Mercedes pushed her basket but stopped and turned back around, "Rachel.."

"Yes.."

"Just know I truly do forgive you. Life's too short to hold grudges."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Mercedes nodded and turned the corner almost running into the twins, "Y'all got everything?"

"Yes."

"I picked up the right thing this time." He said proudly holding up the lettuce.

"Only cause Stacey helped you." She laughed at the glare he was sending her way, "I love you Stevie."

He grumbled and walked away.

Stacey leaned in and hugged Mecedes, "I love you Cedes.."

"Love you too sweetheart." She kissed her forehead, "Now lets get back to the house." They paid for the groceries and headed home.

* * *

Mercedes was sitting outside watching Dwight cook. She smiled at the older man. She truly was going to miss him when he left tomorrow. Papa Evans was like a father to her and she couldn't be more grateful for him being in her life. She felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl.." Her stepmom said on the other end.

"Hi.." Mercedes answered.

"How are you?"

"Good..really good." Mercedes said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine.." Karen sighed, "Mercedes..I know things are not good between you and your father right now but...we would love to come see you and the baby."

"You mean _you_ would love to come see our baby..because I believe it's pretty clear that Michael Jones doesn't approve of me being with Sam, let alone having his baby."

Karen bit her lip, "I'm sorry.."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Mercedes said honestly, "You've been there for me every since my mom died and I love you for that." She played with the toothpick on the table.

"Well, can I come next week? I would love to see y'all."

"Of course."

Hearing her husband open the front door, "I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright." She hung up the phone sighing. She look up when she heard to sliding doors open. Her mouth dropping at the outfit her daughter had on, "Oh..my..god."

Josh had decided to take an opportunity to dress his niece. He put a grey and pink onesie on her and a headband with a big pink flower on it. He smirked once he saw the look on Mercedes face, "Priceless."

Mercedes got up and went to her, "You look so pretty, Ari." She kissed her cheek, "Aunt Stephanie and Stacey did a good job."

"We didn't dress her." Stacey said as she started to sit the food down.

Mercedes face scrunched up, "Then who did?" She straighten the headband up on her head.

Josh cleared his throat, "I did." He stated proudly.

Mercedes laughed at him, "Real funny.."

Josh frowned at her, "I did..you can ask Sam."

"He did..I was kind of shock myself." Sam said as he came out the house.

"Wow.." Mercedes said in shock, "I'm kind of proud of you."

He shifted the baby in his arms, "Thank you." He kissed her cheek, "Now..if you'll excuse us..me and my little niece are going back inside to bond." He turned around and went back into the house.

Mercedes chuckled at him. Looking over at Sam she smiled. She went and wrapped her arms around his torso. Laying her head on his back, "I love you."

Sam turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Love you more shortie." He leaned down and gave her answer kiss on the lips, lifting her up a little.

Her squeal was muffled by the kiss. Pulling back she wiped some of the lip gloss of his lips, "I'm sorry about getting mad at you earlier in the week..I was just..I don't know."

Sam sat her back down on her feet, "It's okay..You had every right to be." He kissed her cheek.

Mercedes leaned her body against him, "Guess who I ran into today?''

''Who?''

''Rachel Berry."

Sam looked at her, "What's the hobbit doing here?''

Mercedes swatted his chest, "She's here for work..She also apologize to me too."

''Well that's a total shocker.''

"I know.." She smiled as Sam swayed them side to side to the non-existent music, "Karen called."

"Really?" Sam asked as he rubbed her lower back.

"Yeah.." Mercedes bit down on her bottom lip slightly, "She's coming down next week for a visit."

"Oh..well that's good."

"Mhm..I'm excited for her to meet Ari..but I just don't want any drama to happen between me and my father.''

Sam sighed, "It's going to be okay." Kissing her forehead. He looked over at his father who was telling them that the food was ready, "Lets go eat.'' He grabbed her hand and led her to the table.

Mercedes thought long and hard. Where things going to okay? She didn't know but she soon would find out.

* * *

**A/N. This chapter was all over the place. I know some of you have some questions on certain things and I PROMISE they will be answered in the PREQUEL. **


End file.
